Playing The Game
by gdpsych
Summary: AU Shuichi is on the run, Yuki's in jail, Mika's left Tohma. Who lives, who dies when Seguchi finally loses it? Multiple pairings mostly ShuxRyu. Warnings: Language, Rape, Character Death. Complete
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I, of course, do not own Gravitation, Murakami Maki has that honor.

AU My take on what might have happened if Shuichi had not managed to get there in time to save Reiji from Yuki. Manga Vol. 9.

Playing the Game

Prologue

He had always thought that Tokyo wasa city fulllight, but on warm summer evenings New York could rival any city for the sheer amount of illumination lighting the sky. While looking atTokyo in the evening was like trying to count the stars in the sky, while looking at New York City was more like being in the center of a huge disco. New York City was a never ending barrage of surging, pulsing light throbbing to the beat of the city. But, whereTokyo always seemed bright, even on rainy nights, New York City could be a very dark and dangerous place. New York was especially dark on rainy nights.

Tonight was one of those nights. The rain had been falling for two days straight and tonight was no exception. The rain seemed to falling harder this evening, attempting to drown out any good spirit that might be left in the city. The lights of New York were being obscured by the multitudes of umbrellas that masked any illumination that might have penetrated the rain.

The pouring rain suited Shuichi's mood just fine. But, as he trudged through the puddles and from storefront to storefront to keep dry, he did envy those around him with umbrellas. For just this one evening, he refused to allow himself to sink into depression. Depression had been his constant companion for the past several months. At times, the senses of loneliness, loss, and betrayal, were so overwhelming that he could do little to control the urge to take his own life. He even had several small scars on his wrists from where he had started to cut, and then chickened out at the last minute when he saw the blood.

"Baka," Shuichi called himself, "I am an idiot, too stupid and cowardly to even kill myself."

Shuichi could still only wonder at the distressing turn his life had taken only a few months before. It seemed it was only yesterday that he and his best friend Hiro were the hottest new rock band in Japan. They were the hottest thing to hit that country since the legendary band Nittle Grasper hit the airwaves. But, it seemed to him that just as his success in the music business was beginning to rise, his personal life had taken a downward spiral that had finally led here, friendless and penniless. He was now no more that one of the homeless faces that most people never saw, or refused to see. And, right now, not being seen was just what he wanted.

Shuichi felt that even though at one time in his life he had been well on his way to becoming rich and famous, his life was really better now. And, even though he was desperately lonely, there was no pressure anymore. There was no pressure to be what he wasn't, no pressure to perform. During his last few months in Japan, he felt that he constantly had to be something, or someone he wasn't. Those last few months were a constant performance for him. Everyone seemed to want something from him, things thathe no longer felt he was able to give. At the end, all he felt like was a "thing", not even human anymore.

Shuichi knew that the problem was mostly his own fault. He just could not let himself be seen as less than perfect in anyone else's eyes and everyone he knew seemed to want something different from him. His manager Mr. K expected him always to be the "good boy" and to do what he was told. Suguru, the synth player in his band Bad Luck always expected him to sing perfectly, even if he happened to be suffering from Laryngitis that day. Even Shuichi's singing idol Sakuma Ryuichi of Nittle Grasper, always expected the best competition and sometimes, it seemed to him, that Ryuichi would like more that friendship. Even his best friend Hiroshi seemed to always expect him to be incompetent. It was like Hiro was looking forward to his problems and little breakdowns. Oh, yeah, Hiro was a great comforter. And, then there was one Yuki Eiri. No, he would not think about Yuki right now, he couldn't afford to. That part of his life was over and he knew he had to get on with what was lying ahead of him now.

Life in New York had not been easy, but if he could ever get over the loneliness and depression, Shuichi felt he could make something of himself here. His biggest difficulty was his lack of language skills. Even after several months of living here, he still could only speak very little English. He felt lucky that after months of looking for work, he had finally found a job as a keyboard player for a third-rate club band. And, he was more that grateful for the opportunity. And, even though he had not played the keyboards since Bad Luck had been signed to the NG Record label in Japan, he found he had not forgotten how. Although, he was a little rusty, it had all come back easily enough with practice. And, he had to admit to himself that he had been damned lucky to find any work at all.

Shuichi knew that his Visa to work in the United States has expired last month and he was now working here illegally. The Visa was only good for six months and he had been here seven months now. There was no way he could apply for another and remain the faceless person he so desired. This, in combination with his lack of English skills, lack of equipment, and need to remain anonymous, made finding work extremely difficult. He was lucky to find a position that paid "under the table", had their own equipment, and did not ask too many questions. To the other band members and the management of the club his name was Ryu Uesugi. Ryu for his friend and idol Ryuichi, and Uesugi for, well…, Shuichi had to stop his thoughts again from straying into dangerous territory. "Baka," he called himself again for forgetting to keep control of his thoughts.

Shuichi, or Ryu as he was now called, once again tried to focus on his luck. He actually felt lucky to be living his life for himself for a change. He thought that "Bad Luck" was probably the best name possible for his old band. It had only seemed to bring him bad luck.He actually managed a smile at the thought of 'Good riddance to Bad Luck'.

* * *

Cerulean eyes started out at the world passing him quickly by. The usual boyish glee was gone from his face. Sudden panic made the luminous eyes squeeze closed. I seemed to the man that he had suddenly been locked in a room with no color and no sound. There was no light and no music, nothing was shining. 

'When did my entire world turn gray?' Ryuichi wondered to himself, and not for the first time. It was no use trying to fool himself, he knew exactly when it had happened. He couldn't deny it anymore, not to himself or to anyone else. He had tried very hard to escape the truth. Everything in his world had turned gray the minute he had learned of Shuichi's disappearance.

FLASHBACK

He hated to admit it to himself, but had missed the rival singer who had managed to worm his way into his affections. As a matter of fact, he was missing him more than a little. Recording of his latest single had went well and he was days ahead of schedule. Because of all of his hard work, his producer and friend, Tohma Seguchi, had said that he could have a couple of extra days off. Days he was planning on spending in New York, visiting with Shuichi. The sudden shrill ringing of the phone stopped him from going out the door to catch his flight. Grabbing the device in irritation, he picked it up only to hear Tohma's pleading voice.

"Ryuichi-san I need for you to get back here to the studio as soon as possible." The voice on the other end did not hold the cool reserve that his friend usually displayed, there was anger and impatience.

"Nani? ...Tohma-kun said we could we could have a few days off. Kuma-chan remembers no na da!"

"I'm sorry Ryu but I do need for you to get down here."

He could clearly hear the exasperated sigh the accompanied the words. This display of outward emotion was certainly unusual for the usually stoic man. At least he always tried to hide it from him. Feeling the tears threatening to cloud his eyes he did the only thing he could think to do at the time and shouted into the receiver, "Kuma-chan says Ryu-chan hates you now!" He slammed the receiver back into the cradle, gritting his teeth in an attempt to control his anger.

The small singer quickly dashed the tears from his eyes and the pout he had been wearing was pulled into a flat frown. He glanced over his shoulder to give the overnight bag sitting next to the door a longing look. The pink bunny sitting on top of the bag seemed to accusing him of betrayal.

On his way out the door, he grabbed the forlorn looking bunny. His bestest friend and the only confidant he had in the world. "Sorry Kuma-chan," he told the bunny, "I know I promised that we were going to New York to see Shu-chan, but Tohma-kun says he needs us now." He could see his own disappointment reflected in the toy's eyes and made another promise, "We'll catch the next flight."

Kumagarou's ear lost a few more patches of the already chewed up fur before the taxi pulled into the studio's lot. Ryuichi ran inside, ignoring the elevator in favor of the stairs. He was only going to the third floor and knew he could beat the elevator up in any case. The sooner this was over and done with, the sooner he could get on a plane.

He could see that Tohma was pacing the studio when he arrived. Surprisingly, the only other people present were the members of Bad Luck, Shu-chan's band. The guitar player, Hiroshi Nakano, looked nervous and upset. Suguru Fujisaki, the keyboard player and Tohma-kun's cousin, just looked agitated. Seguchi's head snapped around at his entrance and the fake smile that he really hated appeared on the man's face.

"Ryuichi-san, I am glad you were able to make it on such short notice." Ryu had to hold back the laugh that almost found its way out. It wasn't like he was really given much choice.

The false smile never left Tohma's face and as usual, the smile was starting to creep him out. He had seen that same smile directed at others many times but it had never before been directed at him. He was beginning to wonder if he had done something terribly wrong. Maybe Seguchi had discovered his intended trip to New York. Everyone knew just how much he disliked Shindou. The relief he felt when Tohma finally spoke was short lived.

"I need a big favor Ryuichi-san." So, this was the reason for the fake smile, Tohma hated asking anyone for favors. "Bad Luck is scheduled for a live concert next week. I am going to need for you to stand in for Shindou-san."

All he could manage as a response was an open-mouthed gape. "But, Tohma-kun Shuichi-kun is supposed to come back to sing for that." The slightly soggy pink bunny was now hanging forgotten from his left hand.

While he was talking Tohma had paced to the other side of the room. At Ryuichi's words, the blonde rounded quickly, "Shindou-san will not be there to sing. As a matter of fact, Shindou-san may never sing again." The false smile was now replaced by a look of pure venom. Ryuichi started to open his mouth in protest, but he was cut off by Tohma's next vile words. "It seems that Shindou-san has gone missing. No one has seen or heard from him in two weeks."

His body seemed to react before his mind had even registered what had been said. Colors and sounds all ran together. He found himself falling to his knees. He wouldn't breathe due to the shooting pains in his chest.

Later, the doctors at the hospital told him that he had suffered a small heart attack. He didn't really believe it because deep inside he knew what had really happened. Shuichi was gone. In the short time he had with his young rival, the boy had managed to fill a hole in his heart that he not even known existed.

Immediately after the attack, things had seemed to return to normal. Colors and sounds returned to the way they should be. As time went on and Shuichi remained missing, it was like there was some giant leech bleeding all of the life out of his world. Even worse, he could seem to care about anything any more. He tried desperately to hide it, but even that was getting to be too much of an effort.

END FLASHBACK

The motorcycle pulled to the curb and Ryuichi could only stare up at his dismal gray apartment building, lost in his own thoughts.

"Ryu…Ryu…RYUICHI!" Tatsuha's loud shout, almost in his ear, finally managed to bring him back to the real world.

* * *

Read and Review—Its OK, flames are appreciated, I could always use a good laugh. 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I, of course, do not own Gravitation, Murakami Maki has that honor.

AU My take on what might have happened if Shuichi had not managed to get there in time to save Reiji from Yuki. Manga Vol. 9.

Chapter One

"Good Riddance to Bad Luck!" Shuichi Shindou gleefully shouted as he walked the rain slick streets of New York City. And, as if he had cast a magical spell, the rain that had been pounding the city for days suddenly stopped. He stared up at the sky in amazement and smiled again.

The smile lit up Shuichi's entire face. A face that no one he knew from his past would recognize now, even if they had a really good, close look. Gone were his violet eyes, blonde hair, and thin, girlishly slim body. He stopped to look at himself in the nearest storefront window and what he saw staring back at him amazed even himself.

The man gazing back at him was a green-eyed man with black hair cut crew style. His hair was now no more than a bristly growth that barely covered his skull. He had also been spending several hours a day working out with weights and the once slim body had filled out some although he would never consider himself as being "buff". He had taken to wearing high-heeled boots to add to his height. Wearing leathers and chains, he now looked quite "butch". He had even added several fake tattoos to add to the illusion.

Shuichi stifled a giggle at the thought of him ever being "butch", but with one more look in the window he was reminded that he really did look like any other street thug. He lowered his ever present sunglasses to look at his eyes. He could not think of any way to change the shape of his eyes without surgery. And, even though they were green, they were still large and very feminine looking. So, while he was in public, even at night, he always wore sunglasses. He was still very afraid of being recognized.

He knew there were people looking for the "missing" Shuichi Shindou of the band "Bad Luck". All of his friends, family, and coworkers were probably looking for him. None of these people really worried him. It was Tohma Seguchi he was afraid of. If Tohma managed to find him, he knew that Tohma would murder him. Hell, even the police were looking for him. The only person that Shuichi was sure was not looking for him was Yuki. And, the only reason Yuki was not looking was because that would be very difficult to do from where he was now.

Shuichi felt his mood begin to dampen again as he approached the area where his club was located. The area was filled with restaurants and clubs that catered to a Japanese population. The club he was working at was called, ironically enough, "Rage Beat", one of Bad Luck's hit songs. The name of the club had initially caused him to pass the place by, he didn't think he would want to work there. But, after being turned down everywhere else, he had given in and gave it a try.

After hearing his first audition, he was hired on the spot. It seemed he had managed to hit gold twice with Rage Beat. This thought pushed the depression back again, at least for a while. The thought also caused a sarcastic smirk to cross his face, a look that actually reached his eyes this time.

As Shuichi approached the front entrance to Rage Beat, he stopped once again to check his disguise in the mirrored surface to the club's windows. The sight of his reflection wiped the smirk right off of his face. That look, that smirky smile, again reminded him of the last look he had seen on Yuki's face. The look that crossed Yuki's face just as he let go of Reiji's hands and let her drop from the top of a twenty story building. Yuki had done this over him. This was finally an act he could not forgive. He had been unable to forgive or forget even after all of these months. And, Lord, he wished he could forget, if even for just a day. He would give anything for just one night without the nightmares, just one night without the screaming, without the blood.

It was his fault, Shuichi knew deep down that it was his fault. And, at this point in time, he did not have anything left within himself to make anything any better. There was nothing left for himself, for Yuki, or even for poor Reiji. That is the reason he continued to run, continued to hide.

* * *

"Tatsuha, Hiro!" Ryuichi called at he ran across the airport terminal.

"We are finally here, Kumagorou and I. We will find Shuichi this time. I know we will. Kumagarou says so." Ryuichi cried happily shoving the fuzzy pink bunny into Tatsuha's face.

Tatsuha and Hiro gave each other meaningful looks and sighed. They both had known Ryuichi long enough to realize that he always looked at the world through, not rose colored glasses, but fuzzy pink bunny glasses.

"Sure, Ryuichi, if Kuma says so, it must be true." Hiro replied, giving his friends a sad smile.

"Gimme a minute to get my luggage, take care of Kuma-chan for me for a minute would you Tatsuha? Please?" Ryuichi yelled as he tossed the bunny back over his shoulder to the dark haired-boy standing behind him.

"Always the optimist!" Tatsuha laughed as he set the bunny on his shoulder. He actually stuck his tongue out and blew Ryuichi a raspberry and the child-like man literally danced his was over the luggage conveyor.

Hiro grabbed Tatsuha's sleeve to turn him around. He gave Tatsuha a serious look. "Tat-kun, I don't see why we have to go through this again. It's obvious to me that Shuichi does not want to be found. If he did, we would have heard something by now." Hiro commented quietly so that Ryuichi could not hear.

"I know, I know, Hiro. But, what else can I do? He," Tatsuha pointed to Ryuichi, "insisted that he was coming. He just won't give up." Tatsuha replied frowning at the singer's back as Ryuichi impatiently jumped up and down waiting for his luggage to appear on the conveyor belt.

"But, Tatsuha, it's like he's obsessed. And, I hate to say this, especially to you, it's almost if he is searching for a lover, not a friend." Hiro refused to meet his eyes but he could read the confusion on his face.

"Hiro, I know this already," Tatsuha sighed, "I already know that he does love Shuichi. No, that's not right either. He doesn't love Shuichi, he is in love with him. And, to tell you the truth, I've known for a while.

Hiro gasped, "Then why? Why do you continue to follow Ryuichi, why do you help him in his search?"

"I guess I don't really know. On one hand, I guess I'm like your Ayaka was with Yuki. I love Ryuichi so much that I would do anything to make sure that he is happy. On the other hand, I sometimes wish Shuichi would never turn up, and I can comfort him afterwards." Tatsuha admitted. "But, in my heart, I know that Shuichi does need to be found. This entire situation is a mess and I don't think it can be straightened out until he turns up." Tatsuha gently took the pink bunny off of his shoulder and gave it a hug.

At that moment, Ryuichi ran back carrying his luggage. He seemed to have more than five people could use for a month, let alone the three days they had planned.

"Hiro, Tatsuha, Kuma-chan says we should look in fun places first. Shuichi always liked fun places. Kuma-chan says we should look in parks and places with rides. Besides," Ryuichi blushed, "Kuma has always wanted to ride a roller coaster."

Hiro, Tatsuha, and Ryuichi all looked at each other and laughed. This was too much. The search was going to be directed by a fuzzy bunny this time, maybe the rabbit would have better luck.

"Well, at least we three will get to have some fun on the trip." Hiro laughed out, but he thought to himself, "Might as well let the bunny lead this time. Nothing else has worked."

"Na, no, da," Ryuichi trilled, "We four, it's we four, Hiro. Do not forget Kuma!"

As the three laughing men and one rather worn pink bunny left the airport to catch a taxi to their hotel, they failed to notice the pair of men get into another taxi right behind them, men that continued to follow them to their hotel.

* * *

In Tokyo, the day dawned clear and bright. The light shining into Tohma Seguchi's office was nearly blinding. Tohma was just getting up to lower the blinds when his now seldom seen wife came barging into the office, her eyes were blazing.

"Just what the Hell do you think you're playing at now, Tohma?" Mika demanded.

Tohma really had to admit that Mika was beautiful, especially when she was angry. Of course, the beauty he was seeing could also have something to do with the pregnancy. Mika was now in her final days and instead of looking swollen and bloated. Mika still looked radiant. She was due to have the baby at any time.

Tohma only smiled calmly back at his wife. He opened his eyes widely to feign innocence and shock. But, he Mika and she knew him equally well. It was only a ploy to make her even angrier. He knew that she was no fool, but he liked to treat her as one from time to time, just to see her flashing eyes and flushed cheeks. Tohma knew that there was only one thing that made Mika really angry, and that was being made a fool of.

"Ah, Mika-chan, it is nice of you to grace my office with your presence. Please have a seat. Would you like some tea?" Tohma purred at his enraged wife. "You must not get yourself so upset, not so near you time."

"Don't patronize me, you son-of-a-bitch," Mika practically screamed in his face, "I was here in Tokyo, in our apartment last night and I heard you on the phone. I heard you order those goons of yours to follow Ryuichi to New York. I heard everything Tohma!"

Tohma took the final step to his wife and placed his hand on her swollen abdomen, "Mika-chan," Tohma sighed with a look of regret on his face. He had realized that the situation would not be calmed by ordinary means and decided to change tactics, "You know that I think of all NG's client's as being family, and you also know how protective I am of family. The streets of New York can be dangerous, and I am only protecting my interests. Do not forget that your little brother is there with Ryuichi and Hiro, and my "goons" will be protecting him also." Tohma cooed as he placed his arms around Mika's neck.

Mika opened her mouth once again to protest, but she found her words blocked as Tohma's mouth met hers.

Tohma slipped his tongue into Mika's mouth to dance with hers. Tohma was having difficulty breathing as he became excited by Mika's swollen belly pressing against him. Even with him kissing her, Mika was able to show anger. It was too bad that he could not take her now but, it was too late in her pregnancy. Oh, how he would have loved to bend her over the desk and enter her with one hard thrust. His pants had become unbearably tight and he ground his erection into Mika's swollen belly enjoying the friction.

"Do you think I am that easy, or that stupid?" Mika growled as she shoved Tohma back, slamming his legs against the desk, "I'm warning you now Tohma, don't hurt that boy. I mean it, if you are able to find Shindou, leave him alone. If he is hurt again, it would kill Eiri, and he has enough problems!" Mika had to make just one more shot before she left, "Remember Tohma, Eiri loves him, not you."

Tohma returned to his desk with a satisfied smirk on his face. Everything was going as planned. As soon as the baby was born, he would divorce Mika. He would be keeping the baby for his own. He had enough money and power to see to that. If Mika made too much trouble, he could always arrange a "little accident" for her too. He had invested too many years in Eiri to give up now that he was so close. Eiri would be his, no matter the cost.

* * *

Eiri Yuki sat in the folding metal chair looking as comfortable and relaxed as if he were lounging on his couch at home. Even in a jail, Yuki looked almost too beautiful to actually be a male with his mane of golden hair and amber eyes. But, the entire effect was very masculine, rather than feminine and was almost devastating to any female who looked upon him, the effect on males was not much different.

"Have you found him yet?" Yuki barked out as soon as he saw his lawyer enter the private conference area.

James Sugiama was second attorney who had been hired to work on this case. The first attorney, who had been hired by Seguchi, had immediately been fired. He had then hired Sugiama in his place. Sugiama had been hired to represent him for the charges of the kidnapping and attempted murder of Reiji of XMR Records.

I seemed to Yuki that Sugiama just couldn't grasp the story behind his incarceration. At times, he was still confused about what had happened. He knew he wasn't making things any easier. He didn't care about the case at hand and it didn't matter to him if he spent the rest of life in a prison cell. All he cared about was finding Shuichi. With a great deal of expense he ordered Sugiama to hire a veritable army of private detective to try to locate the still missing singer.

"I asked you if you had found him yet." Yuki practically growled out this time.

"Ah no, Mr. Yuki, we have had several leads, but so far everything has turned out to be a wild goose chase."

Yuki got up and began to walk towards the steel door to yell for a guard.

"Wait, Mr. Yuki, please wait!" Sugiama stopped him. "Ah, Mr. Yuki, we really need to discuss your case. The trial is going to take place Monday morning, and that only gives us two days left to prepare."

"I've already told you that I don't give a damn what happens to me." Yuki snapped back.

"You don't care that you will probably be going home Monday?" Sugiama questioned. This finally got his attention.

"You mean prison, not home." Yuki commented without turning to face the attorney.

"No, I mean home. It seems that Miss Reiji has decided to drop all the charges. She has decided that it would be bad publicity to let the public know that XMR is willing to go so far as kidnapping to further XMR's sales. If it was only an issue of raiding talent from another record label, you would definitely be going to prison." Sugiama told Yuki quietly.

"What do you mean it was not a simple case of a raid?" Yuki hissed.

"Well, according to Mr. Shindou's manager K, Shindou was unwilling to switch labels. He did not originally want to come to the United States. It seems that Shindou was abducted at gun point by the actress Judy Winchester and her bodyguard, who were acting as agents of XMR. And, to add to the situation, they were unable to restrain Mr. Shindou onboard the plane. So they resorted to drugging him, to prevent him from injuring himself or others." Sugiama seemed uncertain at giving him those details. Maybe he shouldn't have, he really wanted to drop the bitch off another building.

Yuki's response was to lower his head into his hands. When he looked up again those glorious eyes were clouded with tears.

"Mr. Yuki, do not be upset. Remember that you will, most likely, be going home Monday. If the hearing goes as I imagine it will, all of the charges in regards to Miss Reiji will be dropped. However, there is still the battery charge posted by the XMR guard you struck. He refuses to drop the charges. The maximum sentence for the battery is six months with two years probation. In light of time already served, I presume that you will be released on Monday. And, after a private conference with the judge yesterday afternoon, I was able to make a deal to get you out of your probation also. The only catch is that you will be required to return immediately to Japan and no future visits to the United States will be allowed. You will be denied any future passports or Visas to this country." Sugiama informed him. He was stunned by the news.

Getting up without another word he shouted for the guard. While he was being walked back to his cell with guards on both sides blocking any escape attempts, the only thing that kept running through his head was Sugiama's voice stating 'No future visits will be allowed'. Yuki was nearly stumbling with emotional pain and his eyes were blinded by tears. He thought he would never reach his cell and for once he was glad of the presence of the guards. He didn't even notice when the guard on the left pinched his bottom on the way into his cell.

Yuki was barely able to walk to his cot and it seemed like had to travel a mile, rather that three feet that the actual distance was. He collapsed on the cot and used his blanket to muffle any sounds he might be making. Memories of his last meeting with Tohma before leaving Japan drifted through his head. The last meeting before Yuki had left to get Shuichi back from his abductors.

Flashback

"Are you sure this is what you really want Eiri-san?" Tohma questioned.

They were standing in the park just outside the offices of NG Records in Tokyo. Most people would have thought Tohma beautiful with the sight breeze messing up his platinum hair, but Yuki had learned that behind the beautiful face hid a personality that was malicious and evil.

"I can't let him go like this, Tohma. I have to at least try." Yuki responded, running his hand through his own wind blown hair.

"Remember Eiri-san, it was you that did the leaving last time," Tohma reminded. "And, you left him for me. I do not think that Shindou will forgive and forget that so easily."

"Come off it Tohma, why should it matter. It wasn't real, there was never anything between you and me. And, it was always me that did the leaving in the past and he has always come back."

"The difference is that you did leave him for someone else this time. This was never the case before."

Tohma was right and Eiri knew it.

"And, Eiri-san, it may not have meant anything to you, but it does to me. You know that I have always loved you."

"Tohma, I don't feel that way about you, I never have. You have tried to be a friend and a brother and never think that don't appreciate some of your help. I have found someone else to fill that gap now and I do not intend to just let him go without a fight."

"Eiri, I only have one thing more to say. I do not intend to let you go so easily. When you return, be prepared for the fight. But, I will tell you now, that if anyone else hurts you, or causes you any pain at all, I will not hesitate to kill him."

End Flashback

Yuki slowly became aware of his surroundings again. It was a sure bet that Tohma would blame Shuichi for landing him in jail, even though the fault was his own. He knew that if he was not able to find Shuichi before Tohma did that his baka would soon be dead, and that would be his fault too.

"Oh, Shuichi, how will I ever be able to find you now? I have to find you before Tohma does."

* * *

Read and Review—Please, Please, Please. OK, I'm felling a little left out here. Any review will do. Even if you think its complete crap, let me know. 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I, of course, do not own Gravitation, Murakami Maki has that honor.

AU My take on what might have happened if Shuichi had not managed to get there in time to save Reiji from Yuki. Manga Vol. 9 Alternate Timeline.

Plans Hatching

Chapter 2

Saturday morning had dawned bright and clear. After the seemingly endless rain of the past few days, the sunlight was a shocking change. Some of the sunlight even managed to penetrate the bars covering of the small cell that currently housed Eiri Yuki. The light played across the golden strands of hair, causing a glow seldom seen in the normally dank, gray jail cell. Yuki did not notice the sunlight any more that he noticed the looks he was getting from the other inmates and even some of the guards. Looks that ranged from sly glances to open stares.

Yuki had fallen onto his bunk deep in thought after his meeting with Sugiama. In just a few moments hisfeelings of despair changed to thoughtfulness and, then from thoughtfulness to calculation. This was the first time since his arrest that he had actually allowed himself to think about the future. And, the problem was that he could not think of any future without Shuichi, at least not any sort of future he would want to live in.

He knew that he would have to return to Japan. It didn't matter that he was being forced to return. His first priority after getting out would be to speak with Seguchi. He had to think of some way to gethim to call his dogs off of Shuichi. He knew that there were other men looking for the baka, the detective he had hired had reported running into them several times. And, he knew that if Seguchi's men managed to find Shuichi first,he would not survive the encounter.

Yuki knew that he would also have XMR to deal with. That kidnapping bitch Reiji may have dropped the formal charges but, Yuki knew that she was far from done with him.While it was true that he had allowed Reiji to believe that she was being dropped from a twenty story building, in actuality there was a fire exit landing only one floor below. Yuki's intent had always been just to scare her, never to actually injure her. But, the bitch had managed to mess this up too by landing wrong. Her wrong landing has resulted in two fractured legs and a dislocated shoulder. One of her legs has fractured so badly that there was a bone protruding through her thigh. It turned out to be a race to get her to the hospital before she bled to death. Oh, yes, Yuki knew that Reiji would be seeking revenge.

Yuki's first plan was to get to Seguchi, and then he would disappear himself. He had no intention of staying away from the United States. If Shuichi could disappear into the streets of New York City, then so could he.

Yuki began laying plans for what he was going to do when he got back to Japan. He was so deep in thought that he missed both breakfast and lunch. His thoughts were only interrupted when a guard came in.

"Hey, buddy, you going to stay in there all day. Come on out for a while, it's exercise hour and you look like you could use some." The guard actually looked at him with sympathy.

Yuki realized that his muscles had become cramped from sitting all morning and that walk would do him some good. He followed the guards and the other inmates out to the exercise yard. Still lost in thought, he did not notice the continued looks he was still receiving from some of the inmates and the guards alike.

* * *

Even thought the day had dawned bight and sunny in downtown Tokyo, clouds had quickly moved in and it seemed that the rain that had been pounding New York only a day before had been magically transported to Tokyo and was now punishing the city with a vengeance. Tokyo was currently experiencing on of the worst rain storms that had been seen here in years. The rain had been falling at a rate of four centimeters per hour for the past two hours. Every low lying area was flooded. In the countryside and outlying areas all had landslide warnings. Most citizens of Tokyo were holed up in their homes and offices wondering when the deluge would end. At least, that's where anyone with any sort of common sense would be. 

Mika Seguchi wondered again if what she was doing was actually the smartest thing in the world. After having the fight with Tohma, she has spent the rest of the morning running from one medical clinic to another searching for a physician who would sign for her to board an airplane and fly half-way around the world to New York City this late in her pregnancy. She had already visited nearly every physician in town and was soundly given a refusal by every one of them. There was only one clinic left in town for her to check and she was determined that she would get a "Yes" from this one, no matter what it took.

This last clinic was not located in a good area of town, but the clinic did have a good reputation in both Medical and Social Services. Mika made a dash for the door, but even with an umbrella she was soaked to the skin by the time she got inside.

"Hey, Lady!" Mika was intercepted by a nurse as soon as she entered. "Are you in labor? You should go to a hospital, not come here!" The nurse looked scared that Mika might actually be in having the baby.

"No, no." Mika found herself trying to calm the nurse. "Is the physician in? If he is here, I need to speak with him. This is not precisely a medical matter."

This statement had piqued the nurse's attention and she fairly ran to get the doctor. Within minutes the nurse reappeared with the doctor in tow. Mika was surprised that the physician looked like a westerner and not Japanese. He was also young and good looking.

"How can I help you…?" The doctor asked kindly. And, with just those few words, Mika knew that the doctor was American.

"I'm Mika Seguchi. And you are Dr….?"

"Williams, Dr. Alex Williams. Now, what can I do for you Seguchi-san?"

Mika looked around the waiting room and seemed to come to some kind of decision.

"Doctor, could we please go to your office to discuss this matter. I require privacy. And, besides, if I am not able to sit down soon, I really will need to go to a hospital."

Dr. Williams quirked an eyebrow at his nurse before leading Mika back to his office. Williams saw his nurse grin at him before she stated that she would hold all calls for a while.

Mika practically collapsed in the chair when she reached the doctor's office.

"Now, Seguchi-san, would you like to begin telling me what you felt was so secret that my nurse could not hear?"

Mika waved the question away with a toss of her hand. She was still trying to catch her breath. After a few moments she was able to begin. "Doctor, I need to get to the United States before Monday morning. I don't care what it takes, I will get there."

Dr. Williams was both amazed and fascinated at the conviction and fire in the young woman's voice and eyes. "Seguchi-san…" Dr. Williams began, but he was quickly interrupted.

"Seguchi-san, how I hate that name please call me Mika."

"All right, Mika, I need for you to tell me just what makes you think that I'll allow you to fly when everyone else has already told you no? I am assuming that I am your last shot?"

Mika was amazed at the doctor's correct perceptions. But, theman continued before she could get another word out.

"I am also going to assume that you are going to make me some sort of proposition, a deal if you will. You have something that would make it worth my while."

"Well, well, Dr. Williams," Mika replied with a satisfied look, "You are perceptive aren't you? And, you are right on the money."

"That's good, because I really don't like to play games. And, since we are not going to be playing, I think that I should tell you right now, there is no way I will sign for you to fly this late in your pregnancy. But, I do want to know why you are so determined to go. Maybe in this, I can be of some help."

Dr. Williams already had several ideas in mind about what this young woman's problem could be. In just one glance he would tell that the woman was wealthy. Her manner and her speech suggested power and prestige also. This limited the types of problems she could be facing. But, it didn't rule out spousal abuse or other family problems. Spousal abuse was a common problem in this area of Tokyo, most families barely lived above the poverty level, and poverty was a common cause. Dr. Williams already had several solutions in mind that would not involve travel to the United States.

"Well Mika, are you going to tell me?" Dr. Williams prompted.

"Oh, all right, Doctor, I will tell you. But, since we are telling truths here, I need for you to hear me out. My husband is Tohma Seguchi. He is the founder and shacho of NG Records. He is also one of the synth players for the band, Nittle Grasper. He is a very rich and powerful man. He can make things happen for people. If he likes you, he can put you on top of the world. But, if he thinks you are an enemy, he can bury you. And, since we are truth telling here, lately I have become afraid of him. Recently, instead of a wife, I have become just another game piece to him." Mika sighed and looked away.

"Mika, I know of several places that I can send you, Safe Houses, where you can get away from your husband until after the baby is born. All of these houses are much closer than New York."

Mika's eyes blazed into life and she growled out, "No, doctor. I do not really believe that you fully understand yet. Yes, I do need to get away from my husband, but that is not the only reason I need to get to New York. The story is long and complicated and I do not really have the time to explain. My life and my baby's life are not the only ones at stake here. So, look, if you won't sign I need to be going. If I have to I will hire a charter that will take me no matter my condition. They only problem would be how easily those can be traced."

Mika started to rise but Dr. Williams put out a hand to stop her. "Mika," Dr. Williams continued in a soothing voice, "Aren't you leaving a little too soon. You stated that you were going to make me an offer. Are you going to give up without even trying that tactic?"

"What good would that do? You have already stated that you wouldn't sign."

"There is another way. So, go ahead and make you offer."

"All right," Mika almost shrieked, "I am pledging to fund your little clinic for the next year. Take it or leave it. With the baby coming, that is all that I can afford."

"Not good enough," Dr. Williams stated with a smug smile.

"What would be good enough? I suppose I could go for two years but really no more than that. Just what would it take for you to allow me to go?"

"Oh, the one year's funding would do for a start. But, you must realize that as far along as your pregnancy is, just a physician's signature will not get you on board a plane. Now, before we do anything else, you need to tell me when you are due." Dr. Williams chuckled at the look of defeat on the woman's face.

"Oh, Hell, what does it matter anyway. OK, doctor, I am due on Monday."

Dr. Williams whistled. "So, I assume you are now planning on having the baby in the States?"

"I had not really thought that far ahead yet. But, I suppose that I would have to."

"Do you have a doctor ready there?"

"No, I do not." Mika admitted.

"Well then," Dr. Williams smiled, "there is only thing we can do. And, there is only one way you will ever be able to get to the States. I must accompany you because the only way you will ever be allowed on a plane is if you have a physician with you. And, this it the other part of the deal, I will get one year's funding for the clinic and an all expenses paid trip back to the United States."

Mika was shocked by the announcement. "Thank you, Dr. Williams, thank you so much."

But, he once again stopped her with a hand. "There is one more thing we need to do before I will fully agree to go. I must do a quick examination to make sure that flying at this time will not be a danger to yourself and the baby."

Mika had not been prepared for this but she should have expected it. "OK, call in the nurse. I will get ready."

"Oh, I don't think we need to go to all of that trouble." Dr. Williams saw the look of horror on Mika's face and laughed again. "It's not that kind of examination. I just need to make sure the baby has not started to drop yet, we can't have you going into labor on the plane." he began feeling her swollen abdomen. "OK, all done. It looks like you have at least a few days yet. So, when do you want to leave?"

"I need to leave as soon as possible."

"At this point in time, I think you should call me Alex. And, I need at least a couple of hours to arrange for someone to cover the clinic while I'm gone."

"Sorry to seen to be in such a rush, I also need a couple of hours to get ready. Meet me at the airport in three hours time. We'll arrange for the first flight from there."

"I look forward to it, Mika."

After the young woman left his office, Alex Williams began to laugh. He thought he had finally found what he had traveled half-way around the world to find.

* * *

Shuichi could not believe that he had slept so late. He really had meant to be up early this morning. He thought that he had finally managed to save up enough money to get his own place. He had planned to go apartment hunting during the morning. He supposed that he could wait for another week. He still had a month he could spend in the shelter, and the extra week would allow him to save up a little more money. In order for him to be able to remain in the shelter he, and every other resident, was expected to do their share of work around the house. Every one was expected to earn their keep. Today was Shuichi's, or Ryu's as he was known here, day to assist with the kitchen work. Shuichi hated the kitchen days. 

"Hey Ryu, didja have a hard night last night? I tried to get you up for breakfast duties, but you wouldn't move." Another of the shelter's residents, Michael Rain, yelled at him.

Michael knew that Ryu did not speak much English and seemed to like yelling things at him, just to see the confused looks on his face. Ryu would give him back a "V" sign to let him know that, yeah ha-ha, he didn't understand, but it was OK, he got the joke also. Ryu flashed his "V" sign and Michael laughed. The truth was that everyone staying in the shelter seemed to like Ryu. Everyone understood that he was hiding some kind of secret. But, then everyone staying there had something in their past that they were trying to forget or cover up.

Michael himself was a recovering drug addict. The shelter was full of recovering addicts and reformed criminals. The shelter residents were carefully monitored to make sure that none of the people there began to slip back to their old ways. Everyone there knew that Ryu was different. He was not there by court order and he did not seem the type to allow himself to become homeless.He was always kind and helpful and, he never caused trouble and never made a scene. He always completed his work without complaint. But, he seemed scared all the time and jumped at shadows. He always seemed to be a bundle of nervous energy which was tightly contained but not really successfully hidden. And, everyone at the shelter, at least once, had heard him crying in the night. A shelter could be a very lonely place, surrounded by so many other lonely souls.

Michael looked back at Ryu just in time to see him cut himself with the knife he was using to peel a potato. Michael quickly went over and took the knife away from him. Ryu could be a real hazard to himself if you gave him any sort of sharp object. He shoved Ryu over toward the dishes and got a grateful grin in return.

Shuichi wondered at Michael's continued kindness to him. He was not used to people being nice to him without expecting something in return. It made for a good change. Any other time, he would have been proud to call Michael a friend.

Withhim and Michael working together the kitchen duties were soon completed. Shuichi was now free for the afternoon. He already had plans to go shopping this afternoon. He was hoping to be able to find a keyboard of his own. It was not that he didn't like working at Rage Beat, it was just that he was getting nervous staying in one place for so long. If he had his own keyboard, he might be able to find other employment. He would also be able to get some practice in outside of the club.

Shuichi decided to skip his own lunch and raced to his locker to get his hat and sunglasses. He was stopped by Michael before he could get out of the door.

"Hey, Ryu, wait. I'll go with you." Michael hurried to get ready to go and, he could tell that Ryu was impatient to go. He was practically bouncing up and down with eagerness by the time Michael got there.

However, the shopping that day was not a success. Even though they had spent several hours looking at keyboards, there was nothing suitable that Shuichi could afford. By the time they had arrived back to the shelter, it was time to prepare the evening meal. Luckily, supper consisted of tinned soup and sandwiches.

Shuichi completed his work, grabbed a sandwich, and ran for the showers. He needed to get ready to go to work. Saturday was always the biggest night at the club, and also the easiest. Saturday was a karaoke night and this meant that he would not have to play all evening. And, if the singing draw was really good, he would get to go home early. He still wanted to get some practice beforehand and it was scheduled to begin at 6:00 pm. Shuichi wanted to get there early enough to look over tonight's play program. He could maybe tweak the score a little bit to make the songs a bit more jazzed.

* * *

Read and Review—Okay, I've tried begging. Now I am on my knees pleading for just one review. Eyes tear up, my lower lip is hitting the floor. 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I, of course, do not own Gravitation, Murakami Maki has that honor.

AU My take on what might have happened if Shuichi had not managed to get there in time to save Reiji from Yuki. Manga Vol. 9.

**DeMoN4EvA--Thank You so much, FINALLY, FINALLY, FINALLY! As for Shu's hair think military style. I have read all 12 Manga, translated 12. Also, Murakami has restarted the series and Tracks 55, 56, 57, 58 can be downloaded from Genzo Spica (In Japanese).**

* * *

Discoveries Made 

Chapter 3

The rain that had been pounding Tokyo had lessened to no more that a slight drizzle by the time Tohma Seguchi arrived home from work.

"Mika-chan, I am home."

When he received no answer he made a quick look through the apartment's rooms and found them empty. 'Damn that woman', he thought to himself she knew that he had planned to catch a flight to the United States this evening. He wanted to try to make some amends for the fight this morning and to make sure everything was OK with the baby before he left.

Tohma made a few quick calls to Mika's physician and to the local hospital to make sure she had not gone into labor. No one had seen or heard from her today. He even made a call to Mika's father to see if she had been so angry that she would have returned there. His only respone from Mika's father was a rant from the old man about ungrateful children.

Tohma really did not want to leave without speaking to Mika first, but if he didn't start getting ready now, he would miss his flight. He raced to take a quick shower and came out still dripping. He could pack and dry off at the same time.

Tohma opened the closet to get out his luggage and found the luggage gone. He looked up and pinned to his travel suit was a note from Mika.

My dearest Tohma,

If you are reading this, you know that I have gone. Know also, that I have no intention of ever returning. I have finally come to the place where looking at your face sickens me, you manipulative bastard. Goodbye and Gook Luck with you trip to New York, but, if I were you, I would make sure that my passport was in order before leaving.

Best Wishes,

Your Oh, so Loving Wife, Mika

Tohma immediately went to the desk and checked the drawer for his passport. Mika's was there, but his was gone. The passport was gone, the travel money was gone. Even the bank cards, credit cards, bank books, and check book were all gone. She had not even left him any car keys, he had taken taxi's today and did not even have a set with him. He went quickly to the computer to check his on-line bank statements and found that each and every account had been reduced by half.

Tohma sat back in his desk chair and began laughing. At least she had not taken everything, and she very easily could have. And, even he had to admit it was a brilliant move. Mika had managed in one smooth move to throw all of his carefully laid plans into disorder. And, with the kind of money she had to play with, it would be very difficult to locate her.

Tohma sighed and placed a call James Sugiama in the States to let him know that he would not able to attend the trial on Monday. He explained about his missing passport and told Sugiama that he would arrive as soon he could arrange for a new passport. He was surprised when he heard the news that Yuki-san would be coming home and that there was no need for him to try to get a passport right away.

"Oh, Mika, you brilliant, beautiful, conniving bitch," Tohma muttered aloud, "You did manage to screw things up. But, I do not think it is as bad as you thought. So, I can't be Yuki's savior at the trial. But, I will certainly be waiting for him at the airport. And, once he gets here, we'll see how well you can really play. I think that this should be fun. You won round one, but the game is not over yet."

Tohma did have to give Mika kudos from managing to distract him from his current game.

"Do not forget Mika-san, I can play several games at once." Tohma grabbed the phone and started making calls.

* * *

Ryuichi, Tatsuha, and Hiro had spent the entire day going to tourist areas in Brooklyn. Part of the morning had spent at Coney Island, where Kumagarou had really enjoyed the roller coaster. They had then walked to the Japanese Botanical Gardens, where they spent the rest of the afternoon. They stopped at an outdoor Taco stand for the food, but mostly for a few beers before returning to the hotel.

Ryuichi did not know how much time Tatsuha and Hiro had spent actually looking for Shuichi, or if they were even looking for the right thing. He felt that neither Tatsuha nor Hiro were taking this whole thing seriously. Ryuichi really felt that Hiro would be trying harder due to his love for Shuichi, and that Tatsuha would at least be trying out of love for him and because he wanted it so much. He had not realized before Shuichi disappeared, how much he looked forward to seeing him every day and how much he enjoyed drawing and just playing with him actually meant. Ever since Shuichi had disappeared, Ryuichi had felt an empty place in his chest, and it hurt.He didn't like the pain and knew that he would do anything to end it.

Ryuichi imagined Hiro and Tatsuha both looking for that same pink haired little boy they had known back in Japan. But,he knew better. He knew that Shuichi could not have remained unnoticed for so long if he had maintained that pop star look. Shuichi had to have made some changes in his appearance to have been able to remain hidden for so long. Ryuichi believed that Tatsuha's and Hiro's main problem was that they were looking with their eyes. They needed to be looking with their hearts.

After the tour of Brooklyn today, they were planning on moving on to Long Island tomorrow. Hiro and Tatsuha were planning on going to Splish Splash, but Ryuichi didn't know how well Kumagarou would like the water park. But, heknew that leaving Brooklyn was not right Shuichi was here. He had to be here, Kumagarou said so. Kumagarou had also told him that he would find Shuichi today, not tomorrow. And, so far, they had found nothing. They had not encountered anyone who even vaguely resembled Shuichi. And, somewhere in his heart, Ryuichi knew that if he did not findhim tonight, he never would.

The taco stand where they had stopped to eat was only a few blocks from the hotel, so they decided to walk back instead of taking a taxi. The entire area seemed to be populated with restaurants and clubs that catered to a Japanese population. Even the taco stand where they had eaten had a subscript menu in Japanese. Ryuichi was starting to feel that pain in his chest again.

"Why so glum, Ryu?" Tatsuha asked.

"I was so sure, so sure that we would find him today."he pouted.

"Come on, Ryu!" Hiro scolded, "You didn't really expect to find him riding the roller coaster at Coney Island, did you?"

"N-Not really,"he was almost crying, "I just wanted to go places where there would be lots of people." Ryuichi pulled the pink bunny out of his pocket and began hugging him.

Tatsuha gave Hiro a dirty stare, "I really am sorry Ryu," he said while putting his arm around the older singer, "there is always tomorrow. And, I can't imagine him not showing up for Yuki's trial on Monday."

"No, there are no tomorrows, if we don't find him today, we won't ever find him."

"Hey, look Ryu," Tatsuha called trying to cheer up his friend and sometimes lover, "Look Ryu, this club is having karaoke tonight. Let's go in for a drink, it could be fun."

Ryuichi didn't feel much like fun right now. He started to protest but then he thought that he should really give something back to Tatsuha. After all, he knew that neither Tatsuha nor Hiro believed that Shuichi could be found, and they had both come all this was just to make him happy.He looked up at the pulsing neon lights to catch the name of the club, and his entire spirit felt like it was being lifted off of the ground.

"Pika, pika," Ryuichi yelled pointing to the lights, "Yes, let's go in. Let's sing karaoke tonight."

The karaoke was not due to start until 9:00 pm and it was only a little after 8:00 pm. As soon as he entered the club, Ryuichi felt a breath of anticipation. He knew that something was going to happen. The club was already nearly full and he noted a stage with musical instruments set up. So, the club had a live band, but they must be taking a break because the only music was coming from a juke box. He, Tatsuha, and Hiro took the last empty table in the building. Hiro had just gotten out of his seat to go and get a round of drinks when the door opened again to admit two more men. Something about these men registered in Ryuichi's memory and put him on alert.

"Tatsuha, don't turn around and look, but those two men who just came in, I think they have been following us."

"Which guys?" Tatsuha asked a little too loudly.

"Shhh, and don't turn to look for them. You'll know them when you see them, they're wearing suits. I remember seeing them at the entrance of Coney Island and then again walking through the Botanical Gardens. I didn't think anything about it at the time, they could have just been tourists and it all could have just been coincidence. But, for them to show up here also, this is too much for coincidence."

"Do you think we should tell Hiro?"

"I don't think so," Ryuichi shook his head, "At least not yet. You know Hiro, he would just try to confront them. We don't need that right now."

"Hey dudes, whatya talkin bout, not me I hope?" Hiro asked when he returned to the table with the drinks. "Are you planning on singing tonight Ryuichi?"

"Yeah, you know I have to sing…." Ryuichi's statement was interrupted by the stage lights coming on and an announcer coming out onto the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome to Rage Beat. As you all probably already know, we are having Karaoke tonight. However, there is still some time before that is scheduled to begin," the announcer was interrupted by boos from the crowd, "OK, OK, we'll get toit soon enough. But, in the meantime, I hope you will welcome our house band, OUTRAGEOUS!" Many loud cheers now replaced the booing as the band entered the stage.

Ryuichi took one look at the band and felt his heart stop.

"Hiro," Ryuichi shouted over the cheering, "Would you go and get us another round of drinks, please?"

"Me, why me? I got the last round. It's you turn."

"Please, please Hiro, just this once. I promise I'll get the next ones."

Hiro grumbled, but he did go. Whenthe red headwas far enough away that he could not overhear, Ryuichi turned to Tatsuha. "He's here, he's here. Kumagarou said I would find him today, and he's here." Ryuichi almost shouted at Tatsuha.

Tatsuha quickly put his hand over his friend's mouth. "What are you talking about, Ryu? Who's here? Shuichi? I don't see him, where is he?"

Ryuichi knew that his friend was still looking with only his eyes. "Look at the band Tat-chan."

Tatsuha looked as carefully as he could at each of the band members, especially the singer. He did not see anyone who even vaguely resembled Shuichi. "Sorry Ryu, I don't see it. None of those men look anything like him."

"Look again at the keyboard player, Tats. Look and remember…."

* * *

Read and Review—Still begging, pleading. Offers first born child, then immediately takes that back. 


	5. Chapter 4

**I would really like to take the time to thank those that have taken the time to review and to apologize to those that had to log in or create accounts just to review. I think I have the problem fixed so that I can accept unsigned reviews. Also, I apologize for the late update, I had family over for the holiday.**

* * *

**Cookie-forced to log in--Thank you for you comments and concerns. This is a Ryu/Shu fic. I love Yuki/Shu but I also like the noncannon pairings. **

**DeMoN4EvA--Thank you so much for my first review and the continued encouragement. I was beginning to despair.**

**Eve-Phire--Thank you for actually signing up just to review. My story might be a little different and I appreciate anyone who takes the time to read.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation or any of it's wonderful characters. **

**Warning! This chapter contains rape scene (a very trite one).**

* * *

The Pain is Only Beginning 

Chapter 4

This had been a good evening so far. Shuichi had gotten there early enough to be able to work on two of the songs. The changes he had made had been well received by both the crowd and the other members of the band. At the end of theirfirst set, the club had already been nearly packed. And, this being a Karaoke night, he might get to go home early with a full night's pay. They only had one more forty-five minute set to play before the karaoke was scheduled to begin. He had planned to go out and get something to eat after thesinging started and if enough people signed up to sing, when he checked back in, he would be able to go home.

Shuichi had never been one to drink much, but he had been in such a good mood tonight, that he had a rum and coke to drink with the other band members before the set began. He didn't know if it was the drink or just nerves, but he suddenly felt reluctant to go up on the stage.

Hegenerally did not pay much attention to the crowd. But, for some reason he decided to see how packed the club was. As soon as he raised his head, he saw a very familiar red-headed male pass in front of the stage on the way to the bar. His stomach clenched. He could feel his rum and coke beginning to rise up in his throat and spots began dancing in his eyes. The panic was rising and he knew that if he couldn't get it under control quickly, not only would he not be able to play, he would certainly give himself away.

"All right," Shuichi muttered to himself, "He obviously didn't recognize me. He didn't stop to look, he didn't notice anything. Things are still OK, I can still do this. I just need to stay back in the shadows. I can get through this."

* * *

"Oh, oh," Ryuichi said softly to Tatsuha, "he's seen Hiro." 

Tatsuha looked up at the stage and sure enough, the keyboard player was staring directly at the guitar player. At first Tatsuha didn't believe that thepunk on the stagewas really Shuichi, but the more he looked, the more he believed. There was so much that was different, but there were similarities. And, the fact that he was staring at Hiro seemed to prove Ryuichi's case in Tatsuha's mind.

"I think this is bad Ryu. What if he runs again?"

"I do not intend to give him the chance. I don't know what I am going to do yet, but just watch. I may need you to cover for me, if he does."

* * *

No matter how hard he tried to calm himself, Shuichi became more and more nervous as the set went along. He knew that Hiro could not possibly be here by himself. He began scanning the crowd for other familiar faces. Faces he desperately hoped to see and dreaded to see at the same time. But, the club was too dim and he found he couldn't concentrate. He decided to simply follow Hiro with his eyes. It was a while before Hiro was able to get away from the bar and Shuichi was easily able to follow that mane of glorious red hair. 

Hewatched Hiro proceed through the club. He was carrying three drinks, which meant that at least two other people were with him.His friendhad to struggle to get through the packed crowd without losing the drinks but finallyapproached a table and set the drinks down. Shuichi quickly scanned the others at the table. Now he was able to recognize Ryuichi and Tatsuha. This might not be so bad as he originally thought. If Hiro did not recognize him, the others might not either.

"Just keep to the shadows." He thought to himself.

Shuichi was able to keep his eyes down for most of the rest of the set. It wasn't until he was on the last song, that he looked up again. He couldn't keep his eyes from straying to Hiro's table. And when he looked, he saw a pair of deep blue eyes staring back into his and gasped, Ryuichi had recognized him. The panic had now raised another notch and his hands began shaking so badly that he could hardly continue to play.

There was no doubt in his mind that he had been recognized. There was also no doubt about what he needed to do. As soon as the set was over, he would need to get out and get out fast.

As soon as the music stoppedhe made a dash for the rear exit.

* * *

Ryuichi had seen Shuichi's hands begin to shake. He had seen the look of terror on his face when he looked at the table. 

"He's going to run!" Ryuichi announced a little too loudly to Tatsuha.

"Who's going to run?" Hiro asked. He was surprised by Ryuichi's announcement. "What at you talking about?"

Ryuichi stood up quickly when the lights came back on and had only taken one step when he was grabbed by Hiro.

"What are you talking about?" Hiro demanded, "Where do you think you are going?"

"Shuichi" was all that Ryuichi was able to whisper before Tatsuha pulled Hiro off of him.

"Go, Ryu, stop him!" Tatsuha yelled before turning to the redhead. "Sit down Hiro, I'll try to explain."

* * *

Shuichi had to literally push his way through the crowd of people waiting to get into the restrooms near the rear exit of the club. It didn't help that his eyes were blinded by tears that refused to fall. "Damn it, I worked so hard. I was only a little was from being able to make it on my own. Why now? Oh, God, why the Hell did this have to happen now?" The thoughts continued to circle through his head as he was finally able to make it out through the rear door. 

Once outside,he felt all of his strength leave him. He was barely able to get himself hidden behind the club's trash dumpster before collapsing against the back wall of the club. His very soul was hurting and he was choked on his own emotions. He couldn't even squeeze out a tear.

* * *

Ryuichi had just reached the back of the stage in time to see Shuichi slip out the back exit. At the same time he noticed one of the men that had been following them get up from his bar stool, the man was probably going to follow him. He knew that the men were probably following them in case they actually did find Shuichi. He also knew that if he did actually catch up, the men would findthe other singertoo. But, ifhe did not follow now, he knew he would lose Shuichi, probably forever. 

Hebegan yelling that he was going to be sick and pushed his way passed the line and into the men's restroom. Luckily, there was an open stall with a window that lead out the backover the stool. He quickly entered the stall, locked the door, and crept out the window.

Ryuichi landed quietly in a seemingly deserted alleyway. There was no one in sight. He started to walk quickly down the alleyway and cursing himself quietly for his slowness. He felt the tears welling in his own eyes, knowing that he had lost Shuichi, he had managed to get away.

* * *

Hiro was very angry, "What the Hell is going on Tatsuha?"he demanded loudly. 

"Shh, shh, Hiro. Sit down. I will explain. But, I really need for you to calm down and act like nothing has happened."He first explained about the men that were following them. After giving this a second to sink in he then told Hiro that Ryuichi believed that the keyboard player in the band was Shuichi. But, the morehe spoke, the madder Hiro seemed to become. Hiro was torn between the desire to beat the shit out of the men who had been following them, and the desire to chase after Ryuichi to see if the man really was Shuichi.

"Listen to me Hiro, you cannot make a scene. But, I do need for you to do something. I need to you to get up and go out the front doors. Just act like you are stretching your legs and getting some fresh air. When Ryuichi went after Shuichi, one of those men followed. If you go out maybe the man will follow you instead. And, while you are outside if you see either Shuichi or Ryuichi, pretend that you did not see either one of them, unless they approach you."

"OK, Tatsuha, I'll do it. But, I hope to Hell that Ryu is right."

* * *

Shuichi was just getting his emotions under control when he felt a pair of arms slip around his waist. 

Ryuichi felt Shuichi's body stiffen and tense up. He knew that Shuichi was going to strike out and really run this time.

"Ah, Shuichi, do not run from me I will never hurt you."

* * *

Michael sometimes hated the weekends. The administrator of the shelter had recently begun dating a social worker from downtown and on the nights that the admin had dates,he became responsible for admissions duties. Tonight was such a night. He had hoped to get in an early night. He had managed to get his work done and was getting into bed by 9:00 pm. Just as he was reaching to turn out his bedside lamp the front door buzzer went off.Michael wasn't the only one in the shelter to groan when the buzzer sounded. 

"If Ryu has forgotten his keys again, I am going to kill him." Michael grumbled as he went to answer the door.He knew that tonight was a karaoke night at Ryu's club, and depending on how many signed up to sing, Ryu might get home early. Michael stumbled to the door without turning on any lights, trying not to disturb the other residents as much as possible. He did flip on the outside porch light when he got to the door, and if it blinded whoever was outside that would be just too bad.

But instead on Ryu standing there with his usual sheepish look, there were two menhe had never seen before.

"Are you with the police?" Michael asked.

"Hum, not exactly. We are detectives Mr…?" The taller of the men asked.

"Rain, Michael Rain."

"Well, Mr. Rain, we are private detectives. And, we are searching for someone."

"I am sorry gentlemen, Iwon't be able to assist you. You must realize that the identities of all of the residents of this shelter are strictly confidential. I could not give you any information, even if I wanted to."

"We understand that Mr. Rain. However,we must tell you that we are not the only people searching for this person, andthe other people are not that far behind us. I will also tell you that we are searching for this person to protect him, the others that are looking may mean him harm.We are given the impression that he will be killed if he is located by the other party.

"By law, I still cannot give you any information about any of our current residents." Michael insisted.

"OK, if you cannot tell us anything, we'll have to live with that. But, I still want to show you a picture of the person we are looking for and leave you with one of our cards. If you do see this person out on the street, please give us a call. His life may depend upon it."

Michael didn't know why, but he suddenly felt as if he could trust these men. They had been fairly insistent, but they had not tried to force anything.He took the business card and noted the name James Sugiama, Attorney at Law, printed on the card.

"OK, I will look at the picture, but I can't promise anything." Michael told the men while reaching out to grasp the photo.

The photo showed a very feminine looking boy with pink hair, a rather goofy grin, and huge violet eyes. Violet eyes? The eyes triggered something in his memory. He tried to cover up the look of recognition, but he knew that the men had seen something because the looks on their faces had suddenly became more intense.

"Please Mr. Rain, if you have seen this person, consider giving us a call. And, please, do not let anyone else know about him."

Michael closed the door. Violet eyes. He remembered one night running into Ryu when he was coming out of the shower room. Ryu had played late that night and he was really tired. When Ryu had looked up athim to apologize, theeyes had been violet, not green! At the time,he had been tired too and he had thought his eyes were just playing tricks on him.

Hemade a note to discuss this with Ryu before he did anything else.

* * *

"Did you see the look on his face when he looked at that picture?" The shorter detective asked his companion. 

"Yeah, that was a definite look of recognition. He has definitely seen the guy."

"I agree. So, what do want to do?"

"I think maybe we watch the place for a few days. You know, see where it leads."

"Think we should call Sugiama?"

"Yeah, he wanted to know if we had anything at all, and this is the best we've had in months."

* * *

Eiri Yuki was still sitting in his cell deep in thought. He was planning on how to get back into the Untied States after he was returned to Japan. 

"Get your ass up, Mister," one of the guards interrupted Yuki's thoughts, "It's shower time!"He didn't know how many times the guard had actually called without getting his notice, but Yuki guessed that it had been more than a couple because theman seemed pretty angry now.

Hedidn't feel like being interrupted jail policystated that the inmates must shower at least twice a week; it was not an option. He only wanted to stay in his cell and think. He had already decided that he would need to get a fake ID and passport. He didn't even consider trying to get a Visa, that would be too difficult. He knew that the ID and passport would probably cost him a fortune as it was. And, he did not want to become Eiri Yuki, the famous Japanese author/terrorist. He just needed to find a source to get the papers. He knew thatSeguchi would have the power to help him, buthe was the last person he would ever think of asking. He could notallowSeguchi know that he was thinking of doing anything.

Yuki undressed and stepped into the shower room. He supposed that he could always just fly to Canada or Mexico and try to cross the border unnoticed. He didn't notice any of the other inmates until he felt a hand cover his mouth.

"Don't try to fight us it will only hurt worse if you do." Someone whispered into his ear.

He couldn't help himself andlashed out,feeling his handmake contact with flesh.

"I told you not to fight," the voice told him again as he was forced to his knees.He grunted with pain as a foot slammed into his ribs and he doubled over in pain.

"That is more like it," the unseen person spoke again.

Yuki felt himself being roughly penetrated from the rear. The pain was intenseas hefelt his sensitive membranes tear. "Nnuh!" He tried to scream but could not make any sound come out past the hand covering his mouth. He did try to fight, but there were too many holding him down, and every attempt was met with more punches and kicks from his unseen attackers. It was only when one person hit him in the jaw that the beating stopped.

"No,"he heard through his pain, "We were told not to hit him in the face, we are supposed to leave his beauty untouched."

To Yuki the assault seemed to go on forever as person after personused him. Each man was grunting and panting. Some even cried out at the moment of climax. He was nearly blind with the pain by the time it ended. He was just starting to collapse onto the floor when he felt someone else come up and begin rubbing against him. No one was holding him now, but he did not have the strength to fight anymore. He was once again grabbed around the waist and brought to his knees. He felt teeth sink into his shoulder.

"We were told that you like boys, Mr. Yuki, so how did you like us," Yuki felt himself being roughly fondled, "better yet, how do you like me?" He screamed as the last man took him andhe felt himself being torn anew. "Most boyssay I'm really good.Oh," theman panted still stroking, "you are hot. But,you were made ready. Next time, it will be just me."

Each of the man's thrusts was like a having a knife thrust into him. Yuki hoped that he would just pass out, or maybe even die. But, to his ultimate shame he reached climax at the same time as his attacker, like a lover.

When the man pulled out, Yuki was finally allowed to collapse onto the floor. Before he finally lost consciousness he heard the original voice tell him, "This was just a little gift from Reiji and XMR," followed by, "I told you he would like it." And, then mercifully Eiri Yuki passed out on the shower room floor.

* * *

Tohma was getting seriously worried about Mika now. He had not been able to find any traces of her. He had even checked with all of the airports.Surely no airline would let her fly this close to her due date. She had to be somewhere on the island. The doorman of his apartment had not seen her since this morning and she had not been carrying any luggage when she left.While it was true that he had been planning on getting rid of her as soon as the baby was born, it was him who was supposed to leave her, not the other way around. It was unacceptable for her toleave him. He was the one with the power, he needed to get her back long enough for her to get comfortable again, and then he would leave her. The only problem was that he was now stretched too thin. All of his manpower was now in the United States, either protecting Yuki, searching for Shuichi, or following Ryuichi, Tatsuha, and Hiro. He just didn't have any more resources here in Japan left to hunt her down. He needed to make a decision. 

He considered hiring more people but he did not know if he could trust just anyone. Everyone he had working for him now owed him something. And, he knew they were all loyal. Tohma weighed his options and there was really only one decision to make. He would have to pull back the men following Ryuichi.

"What are the chances that idiot would ever find Shuichi anyway. He can't even find his own way home most of the time." Tohma informed the great masses of no one who were there for him in his time of need.

* * *

The plane had been in the air for several hours and Mika was still nervous. She knew that Tohma had to know what she had done by now. She also knew that must have made a clean escape. As far as she could tell she was not followed on board, and no one had approached her on the plane. She thought that maybe she was still nervous because somewhere in the back of her mind, she was expecting the plane to turn around and head back to Japan.She didn't know if Tohma was powerful enough to have an entire airplane called back to Japan, but if he guessed where she was, he would surely try. 

"Mika," Alex spoke quietly to her, "You need to calm down. We're OK. If you don't calm down you are going to go into labor right here on the plane."

"Sorry Alex, I can't help it. My husband is a very powerful man. Only a fool would not be nervous. But, I do think I made it out clean."

"I can't understand why you are so scared. I cannot imagine someone with as much power and prestige as Tohma Seguchi ever doing anything that might smear his name."

"You really do not understand anything about the corporate world do you Alex?"

"Not really, my entire family is involved in the field of medicine."

"Well, in my opinion, the very heart of business is being able to take advantage of every situation and getting the best of others. No matter whom it hurts."

"But, your husband wouldn't really harm a family member, would he?"

"Tohma would do anything to get what he wants. Let me tell you a little story, I don't think that TohmabelievesI know about this, but he talks in his sleep. I have a younger brother, you may have heard of him also, his name is Eiri Yuki and he writes romance novels. Even though Eiri is fully Japanese, he looks western, or mixed. He got teased a lot in school so my father sent him to the United States to finish his school with a private tutor. Tohma found himself becoming attracted to Eiri and he wantedthe boyto rely on him. So, he took advantage of the situation. He offered Eiri's tutor a great deal of money to try to seduce Eiri. When the seduction was to take place, Tohma was going to bust in and "save" Eiri. However, the situation got out of Tohma's control. A couple of street thugs has come along at the wrong time and decided they wanted a piece of the action too. Tohma managed to get his hands on a gun one of the men was carrying. He shot both of the thugs and after Eiri's tutor tried to get away, Tohma shot him too. These crimes in themselves were not so terrible; after all, Tohma was trying to protect Eiri. It is the next thing Tohma did next that was unforgivable.My brotherwas distraught and not thinking clearly. In the moment of confusion Tohma placed the gun in Eiri's hands and convincedmy brotherthat it had beenhim that had shot those men. Eiri's memories of the event were never clear and to this day he still believes that he was the one that killed his tutor. The incident has left deep emotional scars that have only just started to heal. And, Eiri still looks at Tohma as a savior to this day."

"Are you telling me that you husband is in love with your brother, and that he is a murderer?" Michael was amazed.

"Tohma always gets what he wants. Right now he wants this baby, but he doesn't want me. He wants Eiri, I really think that the only reason he ever married me was to be near my brother."

"There is one other thing I don't understand, if youknew thatyour husbandkilled these men, why did youallow your brother to continue to believe that he was the onewho killed them?"

"I really only found out the truth recently, and I have been terrified of Tohma. I really think he is planning on killing me after the baby is born. There is one more issue, Eiri is currently in a jail cell in New York City, and I have been stuck in Japan. I haven't had the chance to tell him. His trial is Monday and I am afraid that if he is releasedhe will go running straight back to Japan, straight back to Tohma's waiting arms. I need to get to New York to warn him about Tohma."

"Mika, do you know how your brother feels about Tohma? Is it possible that the love is reciprocated? If you think he is, then you telling him might do more harm than good."

"I believe that Eiri is in love with someone else. I really hope you are not homophobic, because Ibelieve heis in love with a young man named Shuichi Shindou. Eiri and Shuichi were lovers and living together before Tohma got jealous and ruined their relationship. He managed to confuse Eiri into breaking up with Shuichi."

"So, you think that your going to New York will what, save your brother? Or, are you really just going to get even with you husband?"

"I have to go. I have to try to get away from Tohma, I have to try to warn Eiri, and I have to let him know that Tohma already has men in the United States looking for Shuichi. And, I did hear Tohma stating to someone on the phone, that if these men find Shuichi, they are to kill him."

Alex sat back in his seat. What in the Hell had he gotten himself into? If this woman was that scared, maybe there was some merit to her fears and her wild claims. What would happen if this Tohma found out who had helped his wife and child escape?

* * *

**Please Read and Review**--If there are still problems with reviewing let me know. 


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I, of course, do not own Gravitation, Murakami Maki has that honor.

AU My take on what might have happened if Shuichi had not managed to get there in time to save Reiji from Yuki. Manga Vol. 9.

* * *

Night Unnoticed

Chapter 5

Yuki didn't know how long he had remained lying on the shower room floor before coming to. He was still in so much pain he could hardly move and that he had been injured inside and out. He could feel at least three broken ribs. He wouldn't be surprised if there was any area of his body below his chest that wasn't covered with bruises. And, worst of all he knew that he was torn rectally, hopefully that wasn't too bad. He knew that he needed help but could not bring himself to call for assistance.

"The guards must have been in on it too." He thought to himself, otherwise I would have been found by now.

He managed to crawl over to the wall and used it to help himself gain his feet. As soon as he was up, he felt a rush of fluid leave his body. He looked down to see the puddle of semen and blood on the floor and immediately added vomit to the puddle before graying out again.

After a moment he found himself again on his knees in the shower. This time he felt a little better, a little stronger and as able to stand on his own this time. A quick examination of the mess on the floor told him he was not as badly injured as he originally though. He decided that even though he did some medical attention, he could wait until he got out of jail. Preferably he would wait until he got back to Japan. There was no way he was going to let them see how much they had hurt him.

Moving carefully, he managed to make his was over to the showers and washed away the mess on the floor before proceeding to wash away the mess on himself. As he expected, he found bruises and swollen areas covered his entire lower body. His jaw was a little sore, but he did not think he would even have a bruise. The worst external injury he could find was a fairly deep bite mark on his left shoulder, which would probably leave a scar.

After he had managed to dress himself, he got up his nerve and called for a guard. The uniformed man arrived fairly quickly, almost as if he had been waiting for the call. As the guard led him back to his cell, the man leaned over to whisper into his ear, "You were sweet tonight, so tight and hot. I was first you know. That was the agreement. Too bad you're leaving us, I could really get to enjoy you." Yuki didn't turn to look at the disgusting man, and he had to stifle a wild urge to laugh.

When he finally made it back to his cell and crawled onto his cot, he didn't believe that he would be able to sleep any that night, but he did. His sleep was filled with dreams of the rape. In most of the dreams he was wearing Shuichi's face and the guard was wearing Tohma's.

Yuki did wake up laughing. This was his payback. Not for what he had done to Reiji, but for all of the bad things he had put Shuichi through. It was still the middle of the night and as soon as he got his laughter under control, he went to the toilet and vomited again. The guard and all of the inmates that had been awakened by his laugher must have all thought that he had lost his mind.

* * *

Now that Tohma had made his decision, he wasted no time in getting the ball rolling. He placed a call to one of the operatives tailing Ryuichi. After some argument, he was able to order the men back to Japan. He received a promise that they would return on the next available flight. He then placed calls to cancel all of his appointments for the next week. And, before heading to bed, he placed one last call to his mother. He spent a great deal of time telling her about how Mika had left him, and how upset he was over the whole thing even managing to work up a few tears. Tohma smiled as he hung up the phone, another piece of the puzzle was now in place.

* * *

Hiro was not happy about being used as bait. But, he did not see any other option. As he began making his way to the door, he heard a cell phone ringing. He stopped to make sure it was not his own and it was a lucky break for him that he did stop. Because he stopped when he did, he was able to overhear one of the men that had been following them start taking into his phone.

"Yeah Boss, we still have sight of the party."

Hiro edged around so that the man couldn't see him, but he was still close enough to listen to the conversation.

"What the Hell, Boss, we have the targets in sight. You really want us to pull out now?"

There was a pause and Hiro waited to hear if there was anything more.

"All right, if you say so. They really haven't done anything but mess around all day anyways. … OK, we will catch the next available flight back to Japan. We're out of here."

Hiro was elated. He began to make his way to the bar to cover up why he had been out of his seat. He even ordered another round of drinks, but he did it happily this time. When he returned to the table, he found Tatsuha glaring at him.

"What the Hell are you doing? I told you to go outside."

Hiro just grinned and told Tatsuha what he had overheard. They were both grinning as they watched the two men leave the club a few minutes later.

* * *

Shuichi knew that it was all over when he felt the arms circle around him and shivered when he heard the sweet musical voice say, "Ah Shuichi, do not run from me. I will never hurt you." The dam holding back his emotions finally burst and the tears really came. Months of pain, loneliness, and sorrow started pouring out.

Slumping to the ground he began crying harder than he had ever cried in his life. He cried for himself, he cried for Yuki, and he even cried for poor Reiji. He cried for the life he had given up and for his fear of the future. The entire time he was sobbing those arms never left his body. For the first time in months, in a dark dirty alley, sitting behind a dumpster in New York City, Shuichi felt safe, warm, and protected.

When the tears finally ended and he has some control he looked up into deep blue eyes shaped so much like his own and saw only warmth and love reflected there. The look on Ryuichi's face almost caused him to start crying again.

"No, Shuichi, no more tears." Ryuichi calmly stated grabbing his chin to lift his face so that their eyes would meet again. He was mesmerized and couldn't stop staring into the deep blue of Ryuichi's eyes. The older singer slowly lowered his head to gently press their lips together.

The kiss was slow and gentle, but Shuichi found himself responding with a passion born of desperation.

"No, Shuichi," Ryuichi broke off the kiss, "not here, not now, not like this. We can talk more about this later," Ryuichi continued, "But, right now I need for you to listen to me. You are in a great deal of danger. There are men following us right now, and we believe that they are looking for you. I managed to give them the slip in the restroom, but I need to get back inside before they notice that I have been gone for too long."

"I thought I was safe." Shuichi managed to whisper back.

"No, not yet. But, I intend to see that you become safe. Now, I need for you to do as I tell you."

Shuichi nodded agreement.

"Hiro, Tatsuha, and I are staying at the Oakmont Hotel it's only a few blocks west of here. We're on the top floor, the Penthouse Suite. Here is the room card key, it will activate the elevator to take you there. You can't get to the top floor without this room key. But, before you go to the Hotel, I want for you to go back into the club, do what you need to do before you are allowed to leave. Do not act like anything has happened. Hiro, Tatsuha, and I will make sure there is enough karaoke to last for the rest of the night."

Shuichi looked let the relief show on his face. He didn't think that he would be able to play any more tonight.

"When you are excused from playing," Ryuichi continued, "go to where you have been staying and gather up the things you need. Then come to the Hotel. Let yourself in, but don't turn on any lights. Go to the bedroom on the right and take the bed closest to the wall. We'll be back as soon as we can get out of here."

"You promise you'll come?" Shuichi asked with a note of desperation in his voice.

"I promise that I will be there as soon as I can. And, I promise that after tonight you will never have to be alone again."

Ryuichi lowered his head to give Shuichi another brief kiss and then left. He was able to get up in time to watch Ryuichi scramble back in through the bathroom window. He thought the man must surely be part monkey.

* * *

Ryuichi returned to the table. Both Hiro and Tatsuha looked about ready to jump down his throat for news. Ryuichi just grinned and raised Kumagarou's arms in a "V" sign for victory. "Kumagarou said I would find him today, and I did!"

"Ryuichi," Hiro interrupted, "those men that were following us have left. I overheard a phone call, and they were called back to Japan. Tatsuha and I both saw them leave.

"That's good for us and for him, but he's still not safe yet."

After a couple of stellar karaoke performances had been completed, the singers were so bad that Hiro and Tatsuha were laughing themselves sick and Ryuichi was holding his ears, the band reappeared on the stage. Shuichi was there to pack up his equipment. He only spared one glance towards the table, but Ryuichi caught it, and grinned back encouragingly in return.

"I still don't know how you recognized him I can barely see any resemblance." Tatsuha commented again.

"I was looking with my heart," was all that Ryuichi would say in reply.

Tatsuha felt his own heart drop at the words.

* * *

The more that Michael thought about what the detectives had told him, the more he became worried. He had always known that Ryu, or was it really Shuichi, had been hiding something and was probably on the run, but he never would have suspected this. This was just amazing. Michael was familiar with the case of Eiri Yuki, Shuichi Shindou, and XMR Records. He had followed the case when it had first hit the news and he knew that Shuichi Shindou had disappeared.

He had followed the case because he also knew the desire to get revenge and, he also knew how hard it was to do when going up against a large corporation. Michael had watched his father's company be swallowed up by a larger corporation. The eventual disgrace and financial ruin had caused his father to commit suicide when he was fifteen. Only a few months later his mother had run off, leaving him, his two brothers, and one sister on their own and homeless. Rather than become a ward of the court, and being made to go and live in a series of foster homes, he had run away. This had led to homelessness, prostitution, alcohol, and eventually drug abuse.

Michael knew that if Ryu was really Shuichi Shindou, that he was a famous singer in his home country. And, he knew that Shuichi had to have a lot of money also. But, it he decided to run again, he very well could end up like Michael did. That is, before he got busted and ended up in the shelter.

Michael climbed up the stairs to watch for Ryu through the slatted attic window. The windows were shuttered so that someone could see out the window, looking down at the street, but no one could see in. He could see that the private detectives were still out front, watching the house. He said a silent prayer that Ryu had not forgotten his keys tonight and would come in through the back entrance, like he usually did at night.

Michael crossed from the back to front watching for Ryu. It was not long before he saw him approaching from the alley at the back of the house. He let out a sigh of relief that Ryu had come in the back way. He crept back down the stairs and waited by the back door. As soon as Ryu came in he pulled him into the office still not daring to turn on the lights.

"Ryu, could I have a word with you?" Michael gestured that he needed to speak with him. H had spoken as quietly as possible but Ryu still jumped nearly an inch off the ground. Grabbing Ryu's arm steadied him.

"Come with me, I need to show you something." Michael insisted, tugging Ryu up the stairs.

The entire night had been very confusing for Shuichi, and now Michael's behavior was no exception.

"Michael, what…?" Shuichi started to say, but was cut short by his friend placing a finger over his lips.

"Just look," Michael stated, pointing out the attic window, "there are two men out there watching the house."

He looked and saw the men sitting the car across the street.

"I think they are looking for you." Michael told Ryu at the same time gesturing to get Ryu to understand.

Michael could tell that Ryu was shaken his face had become even paler in the moonlight and he was shaking.

"Ryu," Michael asked, "Are you Shuichi Shindou?"

"Hai." Shuichi admitted, "I am Shuichi."

"Then those men are looking for you and we need to get you out of here." Shuichi nodded.

"Do you have somewhere to go?"

Shuichi started to pull out the hotel room card key to show to Michael, but he was stopped with a hand.

"No Ryu…, I mean Shuichi, I don't want to know."

In silence and darkness they went back down the stairs. They spent the next few minutes gathering up his meager belongings. When everything was packed Michael gestured for him to leave by the rear exit.

"Shuichi, stay in the alley and try not be seen."

"Arigato, Michael." Shuichi whispered and then went up on his tiptoes to give Michael a kiss on the cheek. "I not forget."

He had started out the back door when Michael stopped him once again and handed him a business card. He couldn't read the card but Michael pointed to the front of the house and he thought he understood, the detectives had given it to him. Michael pointed at the card and said, "Help you."

And with that he was gone into the night.

* * *

Ryuichi, Tatsuha, and Hiro weren't able to get out of the club until after 1:00 am. Once the crowd got to hear Ryuichi's voice they were anxious to hear him sing again and again. He had to finally claim that he was getting hoarse to get out of singing anymore. He and Ryuichi were both chomping at the bit, wanting to get out of there. There was still uncertainty that Shuichi might have gone ahead and decided to run.

Hiro could see that Ryuichi was trembling by the time they reached the hotel room. But, when they opened the door to the bedroom, they found a pair of violet eyes staring sleepily at them. Ryuichi started for the bed but he stopped him with a hand.

"I think he needs a friend right now. No pressure, you know." He scolded.

The guitarist entered the room and closed the door behind him. After just looking for a few seconds, Hiro approached the bed and sat down beside his friend. He had not realized until this minute just how much he had missed him. Looking at Shuichi he could see the tears in the violet eyes, he had some of his own. Hiro quickly dashed his away.

"Hiro, are you mad at me?" Shuichi asked like he was pleading for his life.

He wasn't able to answer right away and kept fluctuating between taking Shuichi in his arms and hugging him for the rest of his life or grabbing him and shaking the shit out of him.

"I suppose that I am a little mad," he finally said and saw the tears begin to well in Shuichi's eyes but continued anyway, "I do understand why you felt you had to disappear, but you should have kept in contact with someone, even if you never told anyone where you were. Did you ever stop to think what your disappearance would do to those of us who love you?"

"I was just scared. I didn't know who I could trust."

"You didn't feel that you could trust me?" Hiro asked feeling shocked and hurt at the same time.

"It's not that I didn't trust you, Hiro. It's just that I thought that you would try to become too involved and that might put you in danger too. I also was worried that I would cause problems between you Ayaka. I know how she feels about me."

"Shuichi, you and I have been friends for years, and I will admit that there were times that I wished that we were more than friends. I do love Ayaka, but if it came down to it and Ayaka made me choose between you or her. I would choose you."

"See, Hiro that is just what I am taking about. You are willing to give up your relationship with Ayaka over me. I didn't want that to happen. I wanted you to be happy too. I love you as a friend and I always will, and I know in the past you have wanted more, but I couldn't give it, I still can't."

"Do you still love Yuki?"

"I don't know right now. My emotions are pretty confused, especially after this evening. I suppose I will always love Yuki but I don't know if I can ever forgive him."

"What about Ryuichi?" Hiro scrutinized his friend carefully to catch non-verbal reactions.

Shuichi blushed scarlet. "I don't know about that either. I do know that I am not emotionally ready for anything yet."

Hiro thought it was time to change the subject. "Do you plan on going to Yuki's trial? It's on Monday morning. That's why Tatsuha and I are here, besides looking for you. We were both subpoenaed to testify and we have to be there. And, I think you should know that there is a subpoena for you to testify also, but they haven't been able to serve it."

"Do you think I should go?"

"That's up to you Shuichi. If it were me, I would go. It might help you put paid to some of your past."

"But, Hiro, there are people looking for me. I am scared of what that means. Before you guys found me, I was living in a shelter for young men. When I went back there to pick up my stuff, one of my roommates told me there were two men out front that had been there looking for me. My friend at the shelter, Michael, gave me a card before I left. He said that I could trust this person. I can't even read it, it's in my jacket pocket. Could you get it and read it to me?"

He crossed the room and retrieved the card from the jacket. The paper was slightly crumpled and he had to straighten it out before he could read it.

Shuichi must have seen the tight look on his face as he read.

"What is it Hiro? Do you know that person? What does the card say?"

"The card says James Sugiama, Attorney at Law and it gives the address and phone number."

"I can tell by the look on your face that you know this person Hiro? Who is he?"

"I don't really know him Shuichi, but I do know who he is."

"Tell me, please." Shuichi begged.

"He's Yuki's attorney."

* * *

Tatsuha and Ryuichi were surprised when Hiro closed the door in their faces. He had expected this from Ryuichi, but not Hiro. They had all wanted to see Shuichi. They had all wanted to ask questions and now that he thought about it, maybe that is why Hiro had done it.

"Tat-kun, why did Hiro say that we couldn't go in to see Shuichi, he said that Shuichi needed a friend, aren't we his friends too?" Ryuichi asked. "Does Hiro think we would do anything to hurt Shuichi?"

"Oh, I don't think that was the issue. I just think that Hiro was afraid that if we all went in Shuichi would get scared again. He just wanted to go in first because he has known him the longest."

"So you really think that is the reason?" Ryuichi asked, "Kumagarou says that is partly true. But, he also says that Hiro was afraid that I would confuse Shuichi even more. I don't want to confuse anyone, especially Shuichi."

Tatsuha reached for Ryuichi to give him a hug but Ryuichi pulled away.

"I don't feel like it tonight Tat-kun, maybe tomorrow."

With these few words, Tatsuha knew that it was over. And, for the first time since they had been together, Tatsuha and Ryuichi slept in separate beds.

* * *

**

* * *

DeMoN4EvA—Once again thank you for your continued support. Yes, I was evil to ****poor Yuki. Sweatdrops Uhhh, sorry?**

**Aki Kotasho—Sorry if you got confused over the Shu/Ryu name. Ryu was the name ****Shu went by while living at the shelter. I should have given a ****reminder at the beginning of the chapter. I'm glad you like the ****story.**

* * *

Read and Review—Please, Please, Please. OK, I'm felling a little left out here. Any review will do. Even if you think its complete crap, let me know. 


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I, of course, do not own Gravitation, Murakami Maki has that honor.

AU My take on what might have happened if Shuichi had not managed to get there in time to save Reiji from Yuki. Manga Vol. 9.

* * *

**Warning Lemon in this Chapter-It's probably horrible though and not who you expect. It was tamed down from my original.**

* * *

**DeMoN4EvA--You don't know how glad I m to have regular reviews. I checked out the song, I hope you meant the one by Evanescence. I can see the connection too.**

**Eve-Phire--Sweatdrops, Blushes. Bows at your feet "I'm not worthy, I'm not worthy." I think I'm done being really mean to Yuki, now I'm going to start being really mean to someone else, who deserves it.**

* * *

Surprises 

Chapter 6

Alex was getting seriously worried about Mika. After the long discussion they had on the plan last night,she had fallen asleep immediately.He could tell that her sleep was disturbed by evil dreams and nightmares.Every few moments a moanor awhimper would escape her lips.He didn'tsleep at all due toMika's cries which were beginning to disturb some of the other passengers.He hadtried holding her hand when he could tell that the dreams were getting bad again. When thisstopped working, he took her into his arms and held her. He had been hugging her close for several hours and his own arms had gone to sleep long ago. Mika never woke once.

Alex knew that she had to be tired from all of the running around she had done the day before, but this much sleep in such an uncomfortable position was not normal. Alex was getting ready to try to wake her when he noticed the position of the baby. It was obvious that the baby was now riding lower. Alex removed his arms from around Mikaand quickly began doing an examination. The baby was dropping, but it had not fully turned yet.

Just as Alex was finishing his examination, the stewardess' voice sounded on the intercom telling everyone to prepare to land. They were approaching LAX and would have to catch a connecting flight to New York from there. The loud announcement had finally managed to awaken the sleeping beauty.

Mika woke up with a start. She was confused and did not know where she was. All she knew was that there was a man crouching next to her, feeling of her abdomen. 

"What the Hell do you think you are doing?" Mika screamed and startled nearly everyone in her section of the plane.

Alex was also startled by Mika's violent reaction and quickly jumped back into his seat. He didn't know why but he suddenly felt guilty for touchingthe womanwhile she slept. He felt like he had been accosting her without her knowledge. A blush spread slowly across his cheeks.

"Don't you remember," Alex sputtered out, "I was just checking the baby."

Mika now blushed herself. "I'm sorry Alex, I woke up and I was confused. I didn't remember where I was. But, will do me a favor, from now on; let me know before you decide to start putting your hands on me. I'm just a little jumpy right now."

"Sorry, I was getting worried. You were asleep for so long that I thought I had better check on you and the baby. And Mika, we need to talk. We are getting ready land right now, but once we are in the terminal waiting on our connection flight we can talk. For now, get your seat belt buckled."

"Ok, Alex." Mika smiled, "Whatever you say."

The plane made a smooth landing at LAX and the passengers were bustled into the terminal. Alex and Mika had about an hour before their connecting flight was scheduled to take off and they were not due to board for another 40 minutes.

"Now what did you need to speak with me about Alex."

"I need for you to tell me how you are feeling. And, I don't mean for you just to tell me that you're fine either. I need to hear the truth." Alex scolded.

"I really am fine. I admit that I am very tired, but I have been through a lot the past few days."

"How about pain, are you feeling any pain in you back or stomach?"

"No, I told you I really am fine, just tired."

"Well, I will tell you why I am so concerned. When I was examining you on the plane, I did it because I noticed that the baby had started to drop. It has not turned all of the way yet, so you still have a little time. But, I really do not think that you should try to get on the plane to New York. I'm afraid that if you try to fly again, you will end up having the baby on the plane."

"No, I will not have the baby here. I have to get to my brother."

"Mika, I know that you think that you are going to save your brother's life, or this Shuichi's, I'm not sure who you're trying to save. But, you must think of your life and the baby's also. You are coming close to endangering both of you."

"Fine, I will take a bus or train if I have to, but I am going to New York. Thank you for your assistance Dr. Williams. I will have a check sent to your clinic to cover our agreement."

"That isn't what I meant and you know it. If I have to, I can stop you from traveling at all. Remember we are in the United States now. All it will take is one call to child protective services and you won't be going anywhere. And, I am not about to abandon you now. I have my own reasons for wanting to get to New York. Yes, I agreed to come to assist you, but I was planning on coming myself." Alex sighed, "I am going to see this through all the way, I agreed to do it. But, you need to let me know if you start having any problems. That is why I am here, I want to help you."

Mika looked rather ashamed at her earlier outburst. "I'm sorry Alex. Yes, I am tired and very edgy. But, no, I have not been having any pain."

"OK, we'll go ahead and catch the flight to New York, but you will have to let me know the minute you start experiencing any problems."

"You have my promise."

* * *

Yuki awoke to sunshine once again coming through the bars of his window. He tried to turn over to get out of the light and found he couldn't move. His pain was intense and he was feeling sick again. He had to use his hands to pick his legs up and physically put them over the side of the bed to even sit up. The minute he was up, he was struck with nausea again. This time his legs worked enough to get him to the commode. Instead of vomiting, this time his illness traveled down instead of up. He was shaking and sweating by the time he was done and he didn't think he would ever have the strength to make it back to his bed. 

"Yuki, Eiri Yuki!" a voice interrupted, "You have a visitor, and you need to be ready in five minutes."

Yuki groaned to himself. He had noticed that he was still bleeding some and wished that he had a pad, he was forced to wad up toilet paper to cover the blood. Walking as best as he could; Yuki stumbled to his locker and somehow managed to change into his jail uniform.He hadn't expected any visitors today and really did not want to see anyone, but as he didn't really have much choice he found himself standing at the bars waiting on the guard.

The walk to the conference area was excruciating, but he was able to manage without having any assistance. When he looked through the door bars he saw his lawyer already sitting there waiting on him. Yuki entered the room and the guard closed the door behind him. Yuki took two steps into the room and demanded, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Please sit down Mr. Yuki," Sugiama insisted, "I think I may have some good news for you."

Yuki approached the chair but did not sit. "What is it? I am not in any mood today for more discussions about this case."

"There is no need to be hostile Mr. Yuki I am only doing as you have instructed me. You wanted to know if there were any leads in finding Mr. Shindou the minute we found anything."

Yuki closed on Sugiama and grabbed his jacket, "You have found him?"

"No. We haven't found him yet. But, we do have a good lead. It seems a couple of my detectives were canvassing an area in Brooklyn last night and checked one of the shelters for young men. They spoke with one of the residents, who wouldn't give them any information, but he did look at the picture. Both of detectives agree that the man they spoke with, Michael Rain his name was, showed some recognition when he looked at the picture. The detectives are still watching the house."

Yuki felt dizzy and faint. Finally after all these months, there was something to go on.He felt the world closing in on him, he couldn't breathe and spots appeared before his eyes. He felt himself falling to the floor and couldn't do anything to stop it.

Sugiama was beside him a second. "Mr. Yuki, Mr. Yuki!" He heard his name being called, but it seemed to come from a great distance away and really didn't have anything to do with him.

Yuki's shirt had ridden up when he fell exposing some of the ravages of last night's attack. Before blacking out completely he heard Sugiama's voice "OH MY GOD! What the Hell happened here. Guard, get in here, GUARD!"

When Yuki regained consciousness, he was in a sterile white room. He could see a guard standing outside of his door and he knew he was in a hospital. He felt like he was floating but still had the presence of mind to realize that some doctor had to given him some really good drugs.

"At least I'm not in pain anymore." He thought before drifting back to sleep.

"Mr. Yuki, can you wake up now, Mr. Yuki. The insistent voice disrupted his dream, it was actually a good one this time. Shuichi was back with him, acting like a fool and making him laugh.

Yuki forced his eyes open and noticed that some of the pain was back.

"Mr. Yuki, can you wake up a little?"

"I'm awake, I don't really want to be, but I am."

"Mr. Yuki, can you tell me what happened to you?" The doctor inquired.

"I slipped in the shower."

"That was one hell of a slip. Would like to tell me how you managed to tear yourself rectally in four different places, and in one place so seriously that you required internal sutures, just by falling in the shower?"

"I must have landed wrong."

"Well, Mr. Yuki, let me tell you that your fall also caused six broken ribs, four on the right side and two on the left. Of the ones on the right, three are broken in the back and one in the front. The broken ribs on the left side are both broken in the back. You have three ribs pressing against you lungs on both sides and you are at high risk for pneumonia. You also have a fracture of the femur of your left leg. All of these injures are the result of direct impact, so unless when you fell, you bounced around like a basketball, there is no way that a simple slip in the shower could have caused these injuries."

"I said that I slipped in the shower." Yuki insisted.

"All right Mr. Yuki, if this is you official story, I will report it to the authorities. But, I am going to tell them what I believe happened to you. The brutal rape and beating on any inmate is cause for official investigation, and even without your testimony the investigation will take place."

"Do whatever you feel is needed doctor, I can't stop you. Can I go back to sleep now?"

"Sorry, Mr. Yuki, you can't go sleep just yet. Your lawyer is here and he wants a quick word with you."

"OK, send him in, but I hope it is quick."

Sugiama entered with a worried look on his face, but Yuki stopped him beforethe mancould say a word.

"I slipped in the shower and that is my final story."

"All right, Mr. Yuki, I understand and I won't question you any further on that matter. I just came to ask whether you wanted to have your trial postponed due to your illness."

"Hell no, you will not postpone anything. Just get me out of here or let me go to sleep, one or the other."

"I have arranged for you to spend a couple of nights here for observation, since you are at risk for pneumonia with the broken ribs. This means that you will not have to go back to the jail this at least should be some good news. If you insist on not postponing the trial, then you will leave the hospital and go directly to the court room. I will stop by the jail on my way home and pick up your belongings. I will bring you clothes by on the morning before the trial."

"Sugiama, I am sorry I have been such a bastard through this entire ordeal, it is just my nature. I do really appreciate everything you have done."

"Mr. Yuki I was only doing my job."

"Has there been any more news? Is there anything else on Shuichi?" Yuki questioned.

"Nothing yet, but I am trying to get a court order to have the names of the residents of the shelter released."

Yuki's eyes were slowly drifting closed again, "Thank you, James."

* * *

Shuichi woke up feeling safe and warm for the first time in months. He was wrapped in a pair of strong arms and was lying cuddled next to a warm body.He started to snuggle back against the body, but then remembered where he was. He turned his head enough to see that it was Hiro lying next to him.He started to pull a little away but Hiro mumbled in his sleep and grasped him tighter. Not seeing any harm he placed his head back down on the pillow and drifted back to sleep. 

Hedidn't know how much longer he slept but he was awakened to the feel of someone nuzzling at his neck. This time he remembered where he was.

"Hiro, what are you doing?" Shuichi sighed as Hiro hit a particularly sensitive spot on his neck.

"Do you really mind, Shuichi? You know that I love you, I have since High School. It's just that you met Yuki before I could admit how I really felt. I have had to watch him hurt you over and over again. Let me have a chance now, if only for today."

"Hiro, I…" Shuichi's words were stopped with a kiss. The kiss was different from Yuki's and even Ryuichi's. The kiss was so tender and loving a sort of slow torture that left the recipient wanting more.He gasped at the blatant need reflected in Hiro's eyes as the kiss ended. And, whatever it was that Hiro saw in his eyes caused him to smile and lower his head for another kiss. The second kiss was deeper and more passionate.

Hiro teased his lips with his tongue untilhe opened his mouth to allowhis friendentrance. Their tongues made a primal dance that lefthim panting. Shuichi felt Hiro's hands slide from around his waist to cup his rear end.

Hiro pulledtheir hipstogether and threw one of his legs over Shuichi's, not pinning him but, giving enough pressure to lethim know his desire. Hiro ground his erection againsthis and groanedwith desire.

"Shuichi, you don't know how long I have wanted this, how long I have wanted you."

"Hiro, what about Ayaka?"

"What else was I to do Shuichi? I couldn't have you, I had to do something. I had to have an outlet."

"But…, ahhh!" Shuichi's words were cut off as Hiro's hand slid down and grasped is now hard member. Then Hiro was kissing him again, hard passionate kisses that lefthim feeling dizzy.

Shuichi responded by pulling up on Hiro's shirt so that he could get his hands on the other man's chest. When the shirt was finally offhe began rollinga smallnipple between his fingertips.

Hiro could not believe this was finally happening he had wanted this for so long. He actually had Shuichi to himself andhe was responding! But,he knew deep down that this only a one time thing, maybe he was taking advantage, but at this moment he didn't care. He would take what he could and hold it in his heart forever. The apologies could come later.

Shuichi's mouth left Hiro's as he began kissing a trail down the red-head's neck and chest. Whenhe reached his nipple and nipped playfully on the sensitive nub smirking as Hiro arched his back up, thrusting his hips in the air.

Hiro couldn't believe it Shuichi was actually making love to him, not the other way around. And, damn, everything he did felt so good. Shuichi's mouth had made its way down to his bellybutton and feel of Shuichi's tongue French kissing him there almost made himrelease in his pants.

Shuichi seemed to know how closehe was to orgasm and pulled back up to capture his mouth, kissing him passionately.

"Not yet, love," Shuichi whispered to him, "Take your time, I'm not ready yet, you need to help me."

Hiro was amazed at the amount of skill Shuichi was showing in manipulating his body.It was him thatdidn't seem to know what to do next.

"Hiro, have you ever done this before, I mean with a man?" Shuichi asked, he could tell that Hiro was struggling with what to do next.

"You have to know that I haven't, Shuichi, I'm not gay. I just love you and want you, only you."

"Then it's easy," Shuichi sighed into his ear, "You dominate, and I like to be dominated. Treat me like you would a woman, if a woman would enjoy it, so would I." Shuichi giggled and added, "With a few additions."

This was all the urging Hiro needed. His mouth began ravaging Shuichi as he began removing the tee shirtthe smaller manwas wearing. When the shirt was finally off Hiro relished the feel of his bare skin rubbing against bare skin.He began running his hands over Shuichi's bare chest and stopped to play with his nipples while running his tongue around the edge of Shuichi's ear. Now he had Shuichi arching into him.

"Please Hiro," Shuichi begged, "touch me." This simple plead broke what was left of Hiro's self control, but instead of immediately givingin towhat he wanted, Hiro let his hands slide to the waist of his pants and began to slowly pull them down, letting his mouth trail down Shuichi's chest and abdomen, stopping only briefly to nibble at nipples and bellybutton. When Shuichi's pants were down to ankles, Shuichi kicked them off the rest of the way.

"God, Hiro, please," Shuichi begged again, but Hiro still refused to give in. He guided Shuichi's hands to his pants and Shuichi eagerly pulled them off. They still had not done anything that either one of them would regret later. Hiro lifted Shuichi's face and looked him the eyes. "You know how much I want this Shuichi, but I need to know, are you sure you want this? If you say no, we'll stop now, I would say there were no regrets, but it wouldn't be true."

"Hiro, I want you. I think, right now, I need you."

Shuichi gently kissed him again then lowered his head to begin gently licking the his tip.

Hiro groaned in the back of his throat and he felt Shuichi's silky soft lips slide over his head. His mouth was so wet and hot thathe began pumping his hips, shoving himself further and further intothe smallmouth. He didn't understand how Shuichi could take all of him in his mouth and still be able to move his tongue enough to continue licking the sensitive vein. Once again he felt himself getting ready to release, but this time he stopped Shuichi before he exploded in his mouth.

Sittingup hegrabbed Shuichi, pulling him onto his lap.The smaller mancame into his arms willingly and immediately started ravaging his mouth while grinding their erections. Shuichi was still so small, even with the muscles he had put on in his absence. He felt light as a feather as Hiro got up and carried him over to his suitcases. Shuichi was still grinding against him, panting, begging, and crying his name. Hiro quickly searched for the baby oil he always kept to keep his calluses down. By the time he found the oil, Shuichi had begun to really cry.

"Shh, I just needed to get something I don't want to hurt you." Hiro soothed.

When they got back to the bed, Hiro sat back down with Shuichi still on his lap, clinging to him like a lost puppy.

Hiro spread the oil over his hand and trailed a finger down Shuichi's cleft. Shuichi shivered when Hiro touched his opening, but the finger continued on to massage the sensitive area under his sack.

"Please, don't tease any more Hiro," Shuichi begged.

"What do you want me to do, tell me Shuichi, tell me what you want?" Hiro found that he like this sense of power, after wanting so long, he liked have Shuichi beg him.

"I want you in me." Shuichi implored with both his mouth and his eyes.

At these words, Hiro grabbed Shuichi roughly and forced his tongue into Shuichi's mouth and gently slid a finger into Shuichi's tight opening. He felt Shuichi initially tense up and heard the slight moan of pain. As he began gently moving his finger Shuichi relaxed and began to grind against his hand. Hiro inserted a second finger and this time Shuichi did not tense. He could only watch as Shuichi grabbed the bottle of oil and beganlubrication first himand then himself. As he added the third finger and found Shu's pleasure spot he literally had his new lover bucking against him now.

"More, Hiro, I need more." Shuichi was crying again hehad let go of Hiro's erection and had started stroking his own. Hiro pulled his fingers out and stopped Shuichi's hands. He gently liftedthe small bodyover himself and slowly lowered him over his own hardness.Hiro felt himself entering and couldn't believe that something so tight could actually take all of him.

He once again felt Shuichi tense up and stopped lowering him when he saw the look of pain on his new lover's face.

"Slower Hiro," Shuichi asked, "It's been a while."

Hiro nodded but he wasn't ready to back off yet. He was only halfway in and he was throbbing with need. Hiro used his legs to prop Shuichi up where he was and began stroke a steady even stroke of Shu's erction. For a whilehe just continued stroking and kissing Shuichi until he felt the smaller man relax inside. Then he began pushing in again, but he kept stroking at the same time. Hiro slowed his strokes and with each stroke lowered Shuichi more and more each stroke. By the time he was all the way inside Shuichi was purring against his ear.

"How is this Shuichi, what do you want now?" Hiro asked. In response Shuichi began moving his hips in a circular motion further loosening the tight muscles.

"Love me, Hiro. I'm ready now, I want you, I want you…," Shuichi's voice trailed off as Hiro began pumping into Shuichi's tight heat. Hiro had one arm around Shuichi's waist and his other hand was still stroking in time with his movements. Hiro could feel every time he hit Shuichi's prostate, not just because of the unexpected hard spot in the Shuichi's soft silky body, but because every time he hit it he could feel the muscles twitch through Shuichi's erection.

Moisturewas now dripping fromShu'smember andthe singerwas panting and biting hiss shoulder. Hiro had never felt anything like this, he was actually making love to the person he wanted more than anyone in the world. The feeling was so intense thathe vowed to not give up on Shuichi without a fight, not to Yuki, not to Ryuichi, not to anyone. He knew he would never be able to sleep with Ayaka again. Nothing had ever made him feel like this before.

"Shu," Hiro panted, "I'm gonna..." Shuichi responded by gripping his own hands around Hiro's and increasing the pressure on his own erection.

"Me too," Shuichi panted.

Hiro released into Shuichi's body at the nearly same time as Shu'srelease covered his own hands and stomach. For a momenthe could do nothing but stare intoviolet eyes in surprise. He was surprised that the experience was so intense and surprised that Shuichi was staring back at him lovingly. He once again roughly tookhis loverinto his arms, kissing his face, neck chest.

"Hiro, Hiro, please. I can't breathe." Shuichi protested.

He once again stared intowide violeteyes and said, "I love you."

"I love you too, Hiro." He could hear in the singer's voice it wasn't the type of love he wanted.

* * *

Read and Review 


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I, of course, do not own Gravitation, Murakami Maki has that honor.

AU My take on what might have happened if Shuichi had not managed to get there in time to save Reiji from Yuki. Manga Vol. 9.

* * *

**DeMoN4EvA--Not really 3 in love with him. That was just to set things up for something later (lust and realization). Yeah, I have read all of the remixes but I just have always thought Hiro felt more for Shu than he lets on.**

**animegirl12182--Thank you for the review I'm glad you stopped to take a look. Sorry though, Hiro and Shu are only temporary, very temporary.**

* * *

To the Winner

Chapter 7

Ryuichi woke up early. It was unusual for him to wake up without someone holding him, but he thought this was OK because he still had Kumagarou with him. The bunny wasn't really as good as a pair of arms buthe understood why Tatsuha was mad at him.He needed toset his bunny friend to the side, it was time to think like a grown up for while. Many people didn't believe that he was capable of grown up thought and he knew he was considered child-like and immature. But,usually hejust used this to his own advantage. It allowed him to get away with things that would get most people arrested.

Ryuichi knew that somewhere along the line that he had fallen in love with Shuichi. But, where did that leave Tatsuha. He knew thatTatsuha loved him, but Ryuichi always thought that was a kind of idol worship and that there no true feelings involved. Tatsuha's behavior last night had said differently, and from Tatsuha's reaction there were real feelings involved. Ryuichi had never meant for this to happen, but he thought that he should have realized that Tatsuha was still very young and a first real crush could be painful.

He brieflyconsidered getting to Tatsuha's bed, but he knew in his heart that would be the worst thing he could do. Instead he simply walked over and shook Tatsuha's shoulder to wake him up.

"Tat-kun, hey, can you wake up, we need to talk?" Ryuichi asked gently.

"Heh? Ryu is there something wrong?Is Shindou gone again?" Ryuichi felt a brief moment of pain at the look of hope in Tatsuha's eyes.

"No, he's not gone. At least I don't think so, I don't know." Ryuichi ran a hand through his hair. "That's not what I wanted to talk to you about."

"There's no need Ryu, I already know what you are going to say."

"No, I don't think that you do."

"You're just going to tell me, thanks it's been fun. Then you'll probably give me one of you Kumagarou bunnies just in case I get upset." Tatsuha chuckled. "Well, I am upset and I don't need one of your damn bunnies."

"Tatsuha you are partly right, it was fun." Ryuichi sighed, "I guess that I didn't understand how you felt until last night. I really did believe that you were just out for a good time too. I didn't know that had real feelings involved."

"Dammit, Ryu, you should have known." Tatsuha yelled, "It was written on my face every time I looked at you, every time we made love."

"I am sorry Tat-kun, I never meant for you to get hurt. If it's any consolation, I didn't realize how I felt for Shuichi until he disappeared. Then he became like an obsession. I couldn't stand not seeing him. And, you should also know that I never been in love before. I almost didn't recognize the feeling until it was almost too late."

"I feel sorry for you Ryuichi if that is really true. I will try to stay your friend, but I don't know if I can. I think it would be best if for tonight you move into the room with Shuichi and have Hiro sleep in here or, hell, I sleep with Shuichi and you can sleep with Hiro, either one."

"Please, don't be this way. You know I can't stand when someone is mad at me."

"Be mad yourself then, you did it to yourself." Tatsuha added spitefully and then rolled over to go back to sleep.

Hehad no answer for Tatsuha's last accusation. He even knewthe young manwas probably right. Thinking like a child most of the time made thinking like an adult difficult and hewas havingtrouble with figuring out what to do now. He paced around the room a couple of times, picked up Kumagarou and immediately tossed him down again.

He did not want to disturb Tatsuha anymore so he gathered his clothes and went to take a shower. Sometimes he thought better in the shower.He realized that he had created a great many problems for himself. He did not know how Shuichi felt about him, for all he knew Shuichi was still in love with Yuki. If this was the case, where did it leave him?But, heknew just where it was going to leave him, in the same boat as Tatsuha. Shuichi had never made any promises to him the only promises were in his own mind.

After nearly half an hour in the shower hedecided that he needed to speak with Shuichi. With his mind made up,he finallygot out of the shower, dried off, and got dressed. As he left the bathroom he could hear noise coming from Shuichi and Hiro's room. "Good" he thought, "at least he's up."

Ryuichi approached the door intending on ordering Hiro out of the room. He should have done this last night, but for some reason he didn't. He quietly opened the door and peeked inside to make sure everyone was dressed. What he saw nearly caused him to throw up. There was Shuichi with his legs wrapped around Hiro's waist doing what he had dreamed of for a very long time. The noises he had heard were moans of passion.

Ryuichi was so engrossed in watching the scene before him that he didn't hear Tatsuha come up behind him.

"Now; you know how I feel." Was all Tatsuha said, but it was enough, heturned on his heel and practically ran out of the hotel room.

* * *

Tohma hadn't been able to get to sleep until late in the night. And, the only reason he had managed sleep at all was because he had taken several sleeping pills. As a result he woke up feeling groggy, almost like he had been on a three day drunk. In an attempt to get rid of the groggy feeling had had already had two beers and had taken a couple of "uppers" to get him going. This still did not have desired effect, now he felt like his heart was about to pound out of his chest and the only energy he had achieved was the restless, nervous sort that was not productive. He was having difficulty concentrating.

He was trying to make a list of all the places he had already tried looking for Mika and found himself writing the same places two or three times. He glanced at the clock and realized that he needed to get to the airport if he was going to meet the plane that his operatives from the United States were coming in on. Tohma thought that it was probably a good thing that Mika had taken all of the car keys, in his condition he wouldn't be able to drive. Tohma called for a Limousine to come and take him to the airport, he didn't feel like dealing with a smelly cab this morning.

It seemed like hours before the Limo arrived to pick him up, when it was actually only fifteen minutes. Tohma was glad to see that was his usual driver, this meant that he wouldn't have to answer many questions.

"Hello Seguchi-san, I thought your flight was yesterday?" The driver asked.

"I decided not to go and cancelled my flight. I'm just meeting some men today and I'm going to need for you to wait, I will need a ride back with two other passengers."

"Oh, I thought surely you had kept you flight, I saw your wife at the airport yesterday and thought she was there to see you off."

The driver really had his attention now.

"You saw my wife at the airport yesterday? What time was this?"

"Oh, I'd say it was around four in the afternoon."

"Did you speak with her? Did you see where she went?"

"Sorry, Seguchi-san, I just saw her there. I had another assignment and didn't have time to speak with anyone."

"Thank you anyway. I should have realized that you would not know."

Tohma sat back in his seat. This is the biggest lead he had gotten. What had Mika been doing at the airport? Surely she hadn't attempted to board a plane in her condition; no airline would have let her on. He decided to ask a few questions at the ticket counters anyway. If he needed to he could call in some favors to make sure his questions got answered.

Tohma arrived at the airport with a few minutes to spare before the flight from the United States was due to arrive. He walked to the security office and asked to speak the manager.He hardly recognized the man that came out to greet him.

"Seguchi-san, I am honored to see you. How may I help you?" The chief of security at the airport was an old friend of Tohma's. He was originally personal guard for Nittle Grasper and when the band broke up Tohma had helped get him the position as security chief of the airport. It was hard to believe that the distinguished looking man standing in from of him now used to look like you typical druggie rocker.

"I need to call in a favor. I seem to have misplaced my wife, and I am very anxious to reacquire her. I have some intelligence that she was here in the airport yesterday afternoon. I would very much appreciate if you could take this picture of her around to the ticket offices to see if anyone remembers seeing her. It might also help to know that she is very pregnant, in fact, she is due to give birth tomorrow."

The man took the picture and gave a quick glance to the face. He already knew what Seguchi-san's wife looked like, but he hadn't seen her in a while and felt he needed a reminder. I will check, I really don't know if it will do any good but I will ask, if she did not actually get on a plane, chances are no one will remember her.

"All I ask is that you try. I need to go for now, I am meeting some men coming in from the States. However, I will stay here long enough to get something to eat in the diner. If you find anything let me know. If I have already left feel free to call me at my home number, you still have it.?"

"Yes, I still have the number."

"Good, feel it out and give me a call one way or another."

Tohma reached the terminal just as the passengers were disembarking and he only waited a few minutes before he spotted his operatives. The men approached him quickly with curious looks on their faces.

"Come," Tohma ordered and led them to the diner. Tohma was now in such a good mood that he ordered lunch for everyone and a couple of drinks too.

"So, what's up boss?" The man was American and spoke with a horrible accent, Tohma grimaced.

"I don't really know yet. I am waiting here on someone who might have some news. Go ahead and eat, if he doesn't show up soon we'll go back to my apartment and I'll explain there. But, for now, we just wait."

They had been in the diner long enough to finish eating when the security chief reappeared trailing a young woman behind him.

"Seguchi-san, this is Ai-san, she has a story to tell you." Tohma nodded to the young woman to begin.

Ai bowed deeply before beginning her story. She said that she was working the ticket counter when the woman in the picture came up to purchase tow tickets to New York City in the United States. There was some question of her flying because she was obviously in the last trimester of her pregnancy. However, the woman's husband was a physician and would be flying with her so the airline had to let her on the plane.

"You said the woman was with her husband, do you remember their names?"

"Hai, Seguchi-san, the names were Dr. and Mrs. Alex Williams."

"And, you're sure those were the names?"

"Hai, I am sure."

"And, you're sure they were going to New York."

"Hai, New York with a connecting flight at LAX."

"Thank you Ai, you have been a great help."the womanbowed again and left with the security chief.

Tohma turned to his two operatives, "It looks like you guys get fly right back to New York."

* * *

Mika was amazed that she had been able to successfully lie her way onto the plane. She was so close now. She had actually made it to the United States all she had left was the trip across country.

She was forced to push back a sense of annoyance at Dr. Williams. His threats and interference had almost prevented her from making the final leg of her trip. With a chuckle she thought that if he knew the real truth there would be no way he would have allowed her to be on this plane right now. But, the plane had taken off and she had been safely in the air for twenty minutes. She could already see mountains below her. She was finally heading to New York and everything might be all right after all.

Back in Los Angeles she had known that she was in labor. Her back had felt tight and achy all morning. She had not yet had any labor pains but it was only a matter of time. That damn Alex Williams was so perceptive he had almost guessed. There was no way she could be truly angry with him, annoyed, but not angry.

Dr. Williams, Alex, seemed to genuinely care. After living with Seguchi Tohma for so many years it had taken her a while to recognize the emotion, especially when it was directed towards her. She could see it every time she looked into his eyes. At first, the look had confused her. She had promised to fund his clinic but the caring seemed to go deeper that just a desire for money. She had given him an out, offered to go ahead and pay him back in Los Angeles, but he had insisted on continuing the rest of the journey with her. She also found she did not like lying to him.

Gathering her courage she finally turned to meet his eyes, "Alex, I promised I would tell you the truth. So, I think that you should know that my back is starting to hurt."

For a moment he only regarded her with skepticism, "Mika I want the real truth, you were in pain before we left Los Angeles, weren't you?"

She couldn't keep the stricken look off of face, "Yes. The pain started on our descent and has been getting worse ever since. But, I have not had any labor pains yet."

"Is the pain steady or does it get worse and then better?"

"It does get worse from time to time." Mika felt like the man's eyes were pinning her to the seat.

"Mika, you are in labor. The pains you are having in your back are labor pains. I am going to need to do another exam." Alex rose from his seat and gave her a hard glare, "Wait here."

When Alex had ordered another exam she had expected another round of abdomen feeling. "Just where are you going?" she demanded in panic.

With a sigh Alex turned to back to give her a compassionate look, "I need to see how far you have dilated."

"What!" Several people turned to give them annoyed looks and she realized that she had been too loud.

"Just wait here, I'm going to go see if there is somewhere we can go for some privacy."

Mika say back in her seat. She was not comfortable with the idea of Alex giving her a gynecological exam. It was odd, he was a doctor there was no reason for her to be uncomfortable. Yet, the feeling persisted. It wasn't long before he returned with a stewardess in tow.

"We have an emergency cot set up in the crew lounge. Can you get up and follow me?"

"Of course I can get up. It's just a little pain in my back." As soon as she stood a wave of dizziness washed over her and a rush of fluid ran down her legs. A startled "Oh!" was all she could manage to say.

Alex caught her as she swayed and she was wrapped in strong arms that lifted her off of her feet. Before she could protest, he was carrying her towards the back of the plane. "What's happening? I feel really…," her words were cut off as sudden pain shot across her abdomen.

"Your water broke, that does happen when you are in labor." The tone of his voice was so calming that she felt instantly reassured. "Everything is going to be OK."

With gentle hands Alex helped her onto the cot and began undressing her from the waist down. Still trying to maintain some dignity she ordered him away and only allowed the stewardess who was present to assist her. Once she was ready with a blanket draped over her she allowed the stewardess to call Alex back. When he came back in, Mika had difficulty thinking of him as Alex anymore. This was a very professional Dr. Williams and she was comfortable again.

"I need to for you tell me when you have more pains and when they start."

She could only nod. She was starting to get scared now, only not because of Dr. Williams. She suddenly realized that she really did not want to have her baby on an airplane. She had been so stupid. She should have remained in Los Angeles and caught the first plane after the baby was born. She was so used to being stubborn and sneaky, thanks to Tohma that she was willing to risk her child just to get her way.

"Mika?" Dr. William's voice interrupted her thoughts, "I am going to do the exam now. The stewardess is going to be right here." She watched as he opened his medical bag and removed gloves and several other items. "I need for you to raise your knees and spread you legs some." There was still only calm reassurance in his voice.

After only a couple of minutes of examination Dr. Williams sat back up and removed his gloves. "Well, it is not as bad as I had suspected. Eventhough your water has broken you are only dilated about two centimeters. It looks like we still have some time." Alex told her with a grin, "You are going to need to stay back here, lying down. You can lay on you side if it helps, but you must stay down."

Mika felt the cramping pain again and watched as Alex checked his watch.

"It looks like your contractions are about twelve minutes apart. I would say that you have at least several hours left. We should be able to get landed before the baby starts coming."

"Alex it hurts." Eventhough she had only two contractions the pain in her back was now a steady ache.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I don't have anything I can give you for the pain. You'll just have to wait until we land. You're a tough lady Mika Seguchi or you not have even attempted this trip. You can do this, it won't be much longer."

"Alex, I'm the one that's sorry. I was only doing what I thought was right."

"Everything will be all right, even if I do have to deliver on the plane, I knew that I might the second I agree to do this. Your baby is fully turned and I do not see any complications." Alex gave her hand a small squeeze, "This is your first child isn't it?"

Mika only gave a nod.

"It might make you feel better to know that what people say is right, labor is usually longer for the first child."

Alex started to pull away and she grasped his hand tightly, "Don't leave Alex, I'm scared."

"Just for a few minutes, I need to. I do have to make a couple of calls to arrange for an ambulance pick-up at the airport. I also need to arrange for a gynecologist and obstetrician since you do not have anything already arranged."

"I want you to deliver the baby, I trust you." She could hear the pleading in her own voice and for once it didn't bother her.

"Don't worry I'll be there. You can trust the person I'm calling Mika, she's my sister.

* * *

Sort of a set-up Chapter this time. There will be more action in the next.

Read and Review--Let me know what you think!


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I, of course, do not own Gravitation, Murakami Maki has that honor.

AU My take on what might have happened if Shuichi had not managed to get there in time to save Reiji from Yuki. Manga Vol. 9.

* * *

**DeMoN4EvA--I'm evil, I'm going to continue to be mean to poor Tatsuha. I didn't like him when I originally wrote this story, I gained a better appreciation now.**

**Cookie-forced to log in--Sorry to hear about you computer. But, it's good to see you back. I have drastically reduced details in the more graphic scenes but only because I want to keep my account here.**

**animegirl12181--Like I said the Hiro/Shu is very short, but now I can get down to business.**

* * *

Chapter 8 

It's Never as Bad as You Think

Tatsuha waited until he was sure that Shuichi and Hiro had finished. After he could no longer hear any noises coming from their room he went in to take his own shower. He still needed some time on his own to think. One thing that he did know, things were completely over with Ryuichi. No matter what happened with Shuichi, whether the younger singer chose to be with Hiro, Ryuichi, or Yuki he knew that he and Ryu would never be a couple again.

After letting the hot water beat on his back and relaxing him, he came to the decision that it didn't really matter. His affair with the singer had been fun finally getting tohave someone he had lusted after for so long was a huge ego boost. What he needed to decide were his own feelings. There was definitely love there, but for some reason when he actually stopped to think about it, did he think that he could spend the rest of his life with Ryuichi, probably not. He had turned idol worship into a sexual adventure. When he looked at things critically he realized that they were more like best buddies who happened to be having sex.

He also needed to consider his feelings for Shuichi. None of this entire mess had been his fault. There was only one person he could feel anger toward and that was Hiro. He had known about Ryuichi's feelings for Shindou but he had taken advantage at the first opportunity.

Finally feeling that he had some things sorted in his mind, Tatsuha left the shower and pulled on jeans and a tee shirt. He listened at Hiro and Shuichi's door for a few minutes just to make sure. When he didn't hear anything he took a deep breath and knocked loudly before entering the room.

Two tussled heads rose from the same pillow to stare at him. Hiro had his arms wrapped protectively aroundthe smaller manand one leg casually thrown over his hips.

"I think we need to talk."He said while sitting casually on the other bed. He watched amused as they both scrambled around trying to get their clothes back on while remaining under the covers.

"That wasn't very nice Tatsuha." Hiro scolded when he was finally dressed and out of the bed.

"Yeah, well I'm about to get a lot meaner." He couldn't keep the scowl off of his face and didn't really want to. "First, I think I should tell you that Ryuichi is gone. He ran out right after he opened your door this morning. He was checking on Shuichi." Tatsuha noticed the look the two gave each other and allowed an evil grin to spread, "Yes, he saw you." Hiro at least had the decency to look embarrassed but Shuichi only looked more confused.

"Shuichi I know you don't understand so just bear with me for a few minutes. Hiro and I were already here in New York. We were both subpoenaed to appear at Yuki's trial on Monday. I was to be a character witness. Hiro was to be testifying to the fact that would not have left Japan willingly, at least not without telling him first."

"That's true enough," Shuichi finally spoke, "I didn't go willingly. I was forced onto the plane at gunpoint and drugged once I was on the plane."

Tatsuha knew that his mouth was hanging open and Hiro looked equally amazed. Hiro instinctively tried to put a protective arm around Shu but the vocalist held him off.

"We didn't know that," Tatsuha continued, "but that is not the main issue right now. There is something else we need to discuss and the other can wait until later.

Nods of agreement told him he should continue. "Okay then, just so that you know, Hiro and I were here for the trial," he addressed Shuichi, "Ryuichi came for you. He believes that he is in-love with you. Needless to say, the sight of you and Hiro together did not sit well with him."

"I didn't know." Shuichi whispered and looked amazed at the news.

"How could you have known? Ryu can be hard to read in the best of situations and tends to hide his feelings behind a fuzzy pink bunny. But, he is very serious about this."

"I am so sorry Tatsuha. I really didn't know." Shuichi apologized again.

"Will you please quit apologizing; none of this is your fault. I don't know what it is about you that makes everyone around you fall in-love with you and I don't suppose that it really matters. What I really want to know is why?"

When Shuichi started to answer he interrupted, "No Shu, I need to hear this answer from Hiro. You see he knew about Ryuichi. He knew how he felt."

"Oh yeah Tatsuha," Hiro responded angrily, "did anyone stop to think how I felt? I've loved Shu for years. I finally had my chance and so I took it. I'm sorry if Ryu was hurt. I refuse to feel guilty because I finally got something I have wanted for long time. I know that Shu doesn't feel for me what I feel for him. What happened this morning is not going to change that. Shu's life is his own and it is up to him to decide. I wanted him and he wanted comfort. I was there and I gave him what he needed." Hiro had risen to his feet and was screaming.

"Well you didn't have to fuck him!" Suddenly he lost his own temper and found himself screaming back.

"Don't you ever say that!" Hiro had not risen to his own feet. He could only stare in horror as fist connected with his jaw. "Shuichi is not a whore!"

Holding his jaw for a few seconds he realized he probably deserved it, but there was no way he could let Hiro get away with hitting him since this is all the guitarist's fault to begin with. Clenching his own fist he jabbed into Hiro's stomach. The red-head suddenly kicked his feet out from under him and the free-for-all started.

He vaguely heard Shu's panicked cries for them to stop. Then he too was running out of the room.

* * *

Ryuichi had been sitting in the elevator for about half an hour. He couldn't believe how stupid he had been. First, he let Tatsuha get to him. Then there was Shuichi, he just couldn't get the picture of him and Hiro out of his head. He had thrown his entire heart into finding the younger singer and then making him his. He managed the finding part and messed up on the later. Then he had stupidly run out without asking for an explanation, he didn't even deserve one, Shu wasn't his yet. He held no claims. 

The thing that made him feel the most stupid was the fact that he had run out without his card key. Now he was stuck in the elevator. The blasted car would not move without the key and he couldn't get back into their room without the same key. So, here he sat enclosed by four boring walls and feeling miserable. He didn't even have Kuma-chan for comfort.

"Well Shit!" He slammed his fist on the carpeted floor. He had already made up his mind that he was going to go back into the hotel room, he just had to get his nerve up to knock on the door. He was just getting ready to get up when he heard shouts erupting from the room. He pressed his ear to the door and was sure he heard Hiro yell that Shuichi was not a whore. After that he heard several thumps and muffled grunts, they were fighting.

The doors suddenly opened and he nearly fell over. Shuichi came running out of the suite and into the elevator slamming the door behind him.

Their eyes met and Shu gasped, "Ryu, what are you doing in here?"

"Hey Shu, I don't suppose you remembered your key did you?" he managed to choke out before bursting into tears.

Tohma returned to his office and started making more calls. Before the end of the hour he had managed to get quite a lot of information one Dr. Alex Williams. Williams was born in Seattle Washington. Everyone in his family seemed to be involved in the field of medicine. Except for a few stock purchases he had no corporate associations whatsoever. Williams had immigrated to Japan three years ago as part of an international exchange to help the spread of medical techniques worldwide. All-in-all this Dr. Williams seemed like a normal average guy.

So, why had he run off with Mika?

Tohma had managed to get a picture of the man from the exchange association. Williams was a good-looking guy if you liked western features sporting black hair and blue eyes, although his features were rather sharp for Japanese tastes. He actually reminded Tohma of a certain American actor, Reeves, Keanu Reeves. Only Williams appeared to be slightly taller with a broader frame.

After a quick check, he could find no previous association between the man and Mika. 'She must have paid him,' he thought.

* * *

Tohma began making calls to the New York area to try to find any connections there to Dr. Alex Williams. He finally hit pay dirt when he called Brooklyn General Hospital. There were two doctor Williams listed as physicians. Dr. Phillip Williams--Trauma and Internal Medicine and Dr. Anna Williams-Smith--OB/GYN were both residents. He also learned from one of his New York connections that they were brother and sister and had another brother who was currently working at a clinic in Japan, a Dr. Alex Williams GP. 

Now he was torn. Should he chase Mika or chase Yuki. Either way he would need to catch a flight to New York. "Oh hell!" Coming to a sudden decision he made a call to arrange for a new passport. One more call and he had a seat booked on the next flight out.

* * *

The plane finally touched down at Ronald Reagan International in New York. Mika's contractions were now only three minutes apart. But, everything still seemed to be progressing normally. 

The ambulance met the plane right on the tarmac. Mika and Alex left the plane using the emergency ladder and were transported directly to Brooklyn General. The entire time Mika refused to release Alex's hand. Alex's sister was waiting to meet them when they arrived in the Emergency Room.

"Mika I need to leave for a few minutes to get you checked in."

"Alex you promised. Please…" She managed to pant out through the pain.

"I haven't forgotten." Alex turned and pulled the woman standing next to him forward. "This is my sister Anna, she and I are twins. She'll take good care of you while I'm gone."

Mika felt fear watching Alex walk out the door but the other doctor, Anna, seemed to have the same calming effect and looking into her blue eyes she began to calm.

"Well Mika," Anna Williams announced, "Let's see exactly how far along you are."

The woman seemed to find it necessary to chat while she worked. "I know that aren't really Alex's wife. He would have told me if he had gotten married. He tells me everything." Pushing back in her chair she once again made eye contact, "You are dilated nine centimeters and the contractions are coming less than a minute apart now."

Turning to the technicians standing in the room Anna make a quick gesture, "Let's get her prepped and into delivery. Be quick, there isn't much time."

Sudden fear made her reach out to grab Anna's arm, "Alex!"

"I'll have him come to delivery Mika, don't worry" sighing she laid back in the bed allowing her eyes to close until the pain started again.

A little over an hour later Mika gave birth to a healthy baby girl who she named Anna, in honor of the doctor who was good enough to deliver the baby without any questions being asked. To nearly everyone's surprise the name listed on the birth certificate was Anna Williams, not Seguchi Anna.

"Are you sure everything is OK?" Alex asked for about the hundredth time that day.

"Alex please!" Anna finally snapped at him, "Mother and child are both doing fine. This was a completely normal delivery if a little rushed. But you, there are a few things you need to answer for. I want to know what exactly what is the deal with you and that woman. I know she isn't your wife yet you registered her as Mrs. Alex Williams. And, just by looking at you, I can tell that you care for her. It is equally obvious that she has some feeling for you."

"No questions right now sis," Alex to tried to shrug it off with a grin, "things are a little…confused right now." He couldn't believe that he was standing her in the hospital corridor arguing about his love life, or lack of one.

"I originally thought that maybe the child was yours," Anna was never the type to give up on a point when she got her teeth into something, "but that baby is fully Asian. It may have slightly lighter hair and complexion but it is definitely not mixed. She is fully Japanese."

"Anna, it really is better that you don't know anything yet. I promise I'll tell you everything later. Just for now keep up the pretense that she is Michelle Williams and my wife.

Anna finally sighed and he could see that she was caving in "All right, I'll do it for now. But, you are going to tell me."

He stayed quiet as they started down the hall but Anna being Anna just couldn't keep her mouth shut.

"I really do want to apologize for not having a room in maternity. That wing is full and you have to admit that you did not give me much notice."

"Don't worry about it I appreciate what you have been able to do." He and his sister were still walking down the corridor. There was one room that caught his eye and only because there were guards standing at either side of the door. "What's up with that?" he whispered into Anna's ear.

He watched as a slight flush appeared on his sister's face, "We had a transfer from Central Jail this morning. Some poor dude had been brutally raped and beaten."

"He's not dangerous, is he?" he couldn't keep the anxiety out of his voice.

"No, don't worry about that. The news I hear is that he was about to be released anyways. His trial is scheduled for Monday and most of the charges have already been dropped. He's Phillip's patient. If you want to know any more ask him."

Just as Anna spoke the name his brother Phillip came out of the man's room looking more than a little miffed. A face that could never hold anger for long broke into a wide smile when their eyes met.

"Alex!" Phil practically ran to him grabbing him in a huge hug, "What are you doing here? Why didn't you let us know you were coming?"

"Hey Phil," he greeted his brother in a much quieter voice, "long time no see. How's it going?"

The slightly miffed look appeared on the younger man's face again and he pointed back towards the room with the guards. "I'm frustrated, that man in that room, he was worked over pretty badly in jail and the only thing he can say is that he slipped in the shower. Or, he'll go off speaking in Japanese. At least he won't have to go back to the jail."

Alex sighed, "Phil I speak Japanese remember, I can help if you need it."

"I might do that if I need to, not right now though. I just gave him a painkiller and he should sleep for a while." Phil seemed to consider before he spoke again, "You know what's really strange about the guy, he is supposed to be some rich, famous author back in Japan, but he is so hostile to everyone.

Alex stopped in his tracks and latched onto Phil's arm, "What's his name Phil?" he could hear the urgency in his own voice.

"Yuki, Eiri Yuki."

* * *

Shu sank to the floor next to the man he had idolized for most of his life. "I'm sorry Ryu," he spoke hesitantly, "I didn't know." 

Ryuichi used the back of his hand to dash the tears from his eyes, "I suppose Tatsuha couldn't wait to tell you?"

"Yeah, he was pretty brutal about it too. I just hope that he and Hiro aren't killing each other in there right now."

"Are they really fighting?" There was a small smile lifting the corners of Ryu's mouth and he couldn't help but return it.

"Afraid so, they were really going at it when I ran out."

"Over me or you?" The smile had faded from Ryu's face and there was only concern on there now.

Truthfully, right now he didn't really feel sorry for either one of them, "Both, I think." Shu couldn't hold back a small chuckle.

Ryuichi didn't respond to the laugh and his eyes became tear filled once more, "You know Shuichi this whole thing didn't go the way I had it planned. I had this whole idea of finding you and becoming your savior. You would forget all about Yuki and fall in-love with me. Then we would go off and live happily ever after." The tears were now leaking down his cheeks. "That was just a fairy tale, something I made up in my own mind, wasn't it?"

Shu reached out and pulled him into his arms, "I honestly don't know what I feel right now Ryu. I'm not trying to play games with anyone. I will tell you what I do know. I do not love Hiro the way he wants, I do love him as a friend, the best friend that a person can have. And, yes, I had sex with him. He wanted to love me and I needed the simple human contact."

"Does he know how you feel?" Ryu finally seemed to have his emotions under control and at his words the tears stopped.

"He knows, he has always known. I had already let him know that having sex would not change anything." She gave a sad smile, "Hiro is probably the biggest regret in my life. I keep hurting him over and over again and he keeps coming back. It's just like my relationship with Yuki, only with Yuki I was the one continually getting hurt and coming back for more. I've finally decided that both relationships are destructive."

The tears were completely gone now and Ryu stared at him with intensity as if he were carefully examining every word and didn't want any more misunderstandings, "Shu what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I still don't know what I'm going to do. There are still a lot of issues that I need to work through. I know that need to face Yuki again or I'll never be able to move onwhether it's with or without him."

"Just make me one promise if you can Shu, I know that you are messed up right now, but if you do decide you need to move forward without Yuki, you will at least give me a call?"

Those deep blue eyes that had always given him the chills locked onto his and a small smile curved his lips, "Ryu could you please kiss me again?"

"Are you sure?" Ryufelt so hopeful and scared at the same time and Shu's small smile was all the affirmation he needed.

The kiss was deep, passionate and he felt it clear to his toes. It was the same reaction he had in the alley last night. Only this time the circumstances were different. It took all of his will to pull away. "Yes Ryu it will definitely be you that I call." He heard Shu's words come out in a husky whisper and hegave a bright smile in return. 

"You won't have to call Shu, I'll be there."

* * *

Okay, so I am finally almost through with the boring Mika and Alex parts. She still has a role to play and there was a point for her existence in the story. She won't disappear completely, sorry. Next chapter K finally makes an appearance. Will he turn Shu in? 

Time to let me know what you think--Please Review.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I, of course, do not own Gravitation, Murakami Maki has that honor.

AU My take on what might have happened if Shuichi had not managed to get there in time to save Reiji from Yuki. Manga Vol. 9.

* * *

**animegirl12182--Yea to less Mika? or just yea in general?**

**DeMoN4EvA--I know I really didn't try to give Alex much of a personality, he just sort of happens to be there.**

**Laura--Uhhhhh, no plot giveaways**

**Aki Kotasho--Thank You so much for reviewing, I appreciate all I can get.**

* * *

Chapter 9

Unexpected Visitors

He and Hiro had finished tying to beat the crap out of each other and were now standing on opposite sides of the room both panting and staring daggers. This was only round one as far as he was concerned. As soon as he caught his breath, he planned on going after the red-head again. Hiro had actually made a move forward when there was a knock on the door.

They both nearly jumped out of their skins. Giving Hiro one last warning look, Tatsuha limped to the door. Grimacing down at his own foot he realized he must have twisted it in the tussle. He yanked the door open, ready to give hell to whoever had the nerve to disturb them. As soon as his mouth opened, he was forced to snap it closed again. Ryu and Shu were standing in the doorway looking very chummy.

"If you two are finished beating the crap out of each other do you suppose that you could let us back in now?" Ryuichi asked with an amused look on his face.

"Sure," Tatsuha sighed and moved to unblock the door, "Come on in and join the fun. Maybe with the four of us we can form tag team matches." The comment earned him small chuckles from the pair of singers and even Hiro managed a smile through bloodied lips.

Between him and Hiro, he was the biggest mess. The red-head had gotten through with only a split lip. He had an eye that was swelling and was probably going to go black, his nose was bleeding, as well as his lips, plus the twisted ankle.

"Don't you say a word," he quipped to Ryuichi after taking stock of himself, "It's not often someone gets the better of me in a fight but he did." He looked over to Hiro and gave a small nod. Hiro only grunted and nodded back.

"Since you two seem to have reached some sort of agreement and Shuichi and I have also reached an agreement," Tatsuha noticed that Ryu couldn't keep a grin off of his face, "I think that we all need to sit and discuss the business at hand."

"The original plan for today was for Hiro and you to go to the water park. Kumagorou and I are supposed to walk the Long Island Mall. We need to stick with what we planned to do just in case we are still being followed." Ryuichi was in his full adult mode and was staring daggers at everyone in the room. General argument started at once, especially Hiro who didn't want Shuichi left alone for even a minute.

Shuichi finally cut in to end all discussion, "Ryu's right," all noise stopped at the sound of his voice, "you need to keep to any plans you might have made. You need to act like nothing has changed." Everyone agreed that Shu was right but no one looked happy about it.

To his dismay he found Hiro tugging him by the arm, "Come on, we need to get ready." Hiro urged him towards his bedroom but Tatsuha couldn't help but notice his eyes strayed back to Shuichi, "You'll be here by yourself Shu will you be all right?"

"I'll be fine," that familiar grin was on his face for the first time, "as long as someone orders me some food before you go."

Hiro and Tatsuha left the room to get ready together. Within minutes they were gone acting as friendly as ever. Ryuichi staying only long enough to order room service and wait for the arrival. Now that the others were gone he couldn't seem to make himself step out of the door. "Shu are you sure you want for me to go?"

"Ryu you don't know how much I would like for you to stay and share more of those amazing kisses, but I really think that I need to be alone for a while. I just want to eat, sleep, and get a shower. I especially want to wash these off," Shu licked a finger and swiped at one of the tattoos to show that it was fake.

He couldn't help himself seeing the adorable pout on Shu's face, he crossed the room and delivered one more heart felt kiss before turning to leave.

* * *

Mika awoke to the sound of a baby mewling next to her. It was only now that it fully hit her; this was her baby and she was a mommy. Sitting up slowly due to her continued soreness, she pulled the port-a-crib closer to the bed.

She could do nothing but stare at the tiny infant lying in the crib. Pulling back the blanket she examined every inch including counting every finger and toe. She even pulled back the diaper to make sure it was a girl. Only then did she reach into the crib to cradle her new daughter in her arms. Running her fingers through the fine golden brown hair she felt an incredible rush of love and protectiveness, feelings that she had never had when she was pregnant.

"Anna," she sang at her child, "You look like your uncle Eiri." Thinking about what she had just said she realized this was a blessing, if the child had looked like Tohma she didn't know if she would have been able to feel the love she was feeling now.

Alex watched Mika through the glass of the door. He had been sincerely afraid that she was going to reject the child because of the relationship with the father. One glance at Mika holding the child alleviated all of his fears. With a smile he poked his head in.

"Are you awake now?"

"Alex," he could practically hear a purr in her voice, "come in and meet Anna."

"She's beautiful Mika, just like her mother." He leaned over to pull the blanket back to gaze at the tiny face.

"Do you think she looks like me?" Mika's eyes showed that she really wanted an honest answer.

"Of course she does. She is maybe a little lighter completed, but she still looks like you."

"You should see my brother Eiri if you think she's light. Eiri is actually blonde and looks western."

Now that she had brought up her brother he decided now was the time to deliver the news. "Mika, I need to talk to you about your brother." I was a good beginning but now he didn't know how to continue.

"It's all right Alex. I already know what you're going to tell me. You're going to try to talk me out of going to the trial on Monday. I really want to go to support Eiri, but I am deeply afraid that Tohma will be there. So, I'm thinking that may not be the best idea either. No matter what I do, I need to speak with him."

"I really am glad you have decided not to go." Taking a seat on the edge of her bed he made sure Anna was secure, "But, that isn't what I needed to tell you. Your brother, Eiri, is here in the hospital."

"He's here! Did they let him out to see me? Where is he?" He didn't like having to crush the hope in the woman's eyes.

"No, they didn't let him out. What I'm trying to say is that he is also a patient here."

"A patient? What happened? Is he all right?" Mika's voice held a not of panic and he saw that she was beginning to grip the baby a little too tightly. Anna was starting to fuss. He quickly took the baby from her arms and carefully placed her back in the crib.

"Tell me Alex."

"Your brother is in a room just down the hall. Apparently he was raped and beaten in the jail last night. He was pretty seriously injured in the attack."

"Raped, Eiri was raped?" The horror was clear in her voice.

"I'm sorry Mika." Tears were falling freely and he could hear soft mumbles of "not again, please not again". He had to give the woman credit, she was able to pull herself together quickly.

"You said that he was injured too, how?"

"My brother Phillip is his physician and I only know a few of the details. I know that he has some broken ribs, a broken leg, and a lot of bruises." He couldn't meet Mika's eyes as he finished.

"That's not all is it?" her eyes seemed to have him pinned to the bed.

"Well," he couldn't control the slight blush that spread on his face, "He was also pretty badly torn, rectally. Phillip has had to clean up some pretty bad messes in his life, but this was one of the worst he had ever seen."

Mika reached over to take the baby into her arms again and buried her head in the blanket. No matter hard she tried to hide them, he could see the tears streaming from her eyes. But, unfortunately he wasn't finished yet. "There are a couple of other things that I think you should know. He is not cooperating with the doctors. He refuses to tell anyone what really happened to him. Most of the time he will speak only in Japanese and when was delirious from the pain and the medications he continually called for someone named Shuichi and saying that everything was all his fault."

"I have to go see him Alex, maybe I can help, I am his older sister and he has listened to me in the past. Besides," she gave another loving glance at the small bundle in her arms, "he needs to meet his niece."

It only took about thirty minutes to get all of the arrangements made. While this was happening Mika had her first experience and feeding and changing her newest family member. Anna did not seem really impressed and immediately fell back to sleep.

The only problem they had was with the guards outside of Eiri's door. They were not allowing anyone inside. Phillip showed up before there was any real problem and stated that the visit was doctor's orders. With no more argument they were shown straight in.

Mika handed Anna to Alex while she took a seat at her brother's bedside. Eiri had always had the sweetest face when he slept. Now, with his face so pale he looked like an innocent child. At least his face was unmarked. She gently took his hand. This entire time she had it in her head that Alex must have been wrong. There was no way this could have happened to Eiri again. However, the peaceful sleeping face definitely belonged to Eiri. Before trying to wake him she leaned over to place a small kiss on his forehead.

"Eiri," she called gently still stroking his fingers, "Eiri can you wake up? It's Mika Eiri, wake up." Her voice was getting louder each time she spoke until she was nearly yelling. She knew her brother well. Nothing short of a nuclear holocaust would wake him. Fluttering of eyelids told her that was going to be successful. "Eiri wake up." She shouted one last time before the golden eyes finally opened.

"Ummm…Mika?"

"It's me Eiri can you wake up the rest of the way? I need to talk to you."

"Trying, groggy, need a drink, water?" She watched as Eiri tried to stretch and winced instead.

Alex poured the glass of water and assisted Eiri with sitting up to drink it.

"Better?" Mika asked when the glass was empty.

"Some, at least I can talk now. I could use something to eat though."

Mika couldn't keep the smile off of her face. This was a good sign. She motioned for Alex to go order a dinner tray.

"Mika," Eiri finally seemed to be coming to his senses, "What exactly are you doing here and where is Seguchi?"

"I'm here to see you silly." Yes, Eiri was definitely regaining his senses, he was the bastard again.

"Don't try to kid me Mika. What are you doing in the United States? Where is Seguchi, I need to speak with him."

She couldn't disguise the involuntary flinch at the question but decided the truth was the best course, "I left Tohma. It is a really long story so I will just give you the basics." Without sparing any details she told of everything that had happened in the past twenty-four hours.

"I don't think that is any real reason to leave him Mika. I think you should go home and try to work this out."

"I have a couple of other things that I need to tell you first." Alex had reentered the room and she turned to give him a smile holding out her arms for the baby. "Eiri this is your niece Anna. Anna say hello to your uncle Eiri-san." She gently handed the baby into her unsuspecting brother's arms. She watched as the golden eyes latched onto the small face and unprecedented look of wonder appeared in his eyes.

"She's beautiful Mika, she looks like you."

"That's funny Eiri look at her complexion. I thought she looked like you."

The room remained silent as the usually stoic author gazed down at his new niece. Eiri still wasn't very strong and when his arms began to tremble she motioned for Alex to come and take the baby again. "Take her back to my room for a while please Alex." She whispered into the man's ear, "What I am about to tell is not something a baby should hear about her father."

Mika waited until Alex was out of the room. The dinner tray arrived right after Alex left and her story was delayed while Eiri settled to eat. Eiri grumbled at seeing the food presented. The most solid thing he was given to eat was gelatin.

"You go ahead and eat I will do all of the talking."

He began grimly spooning soup into his mouth but she could tell he was listening to her.

"Here lately Tohma has been talking in her sleep. At first I just laughed it off, he has been under a lot of stress. Only after a while I couldn't ignore it anymore and started to listed to what he was saying. I didn't like what I was hearing and I know that you're not going to like it either. You probably already know that Tohma has men out looking for Shuichi. If they find him, they have orders to kill him." Mika paused to get her own glass of water before continuing.

"Also, Tohma was planning on leaving me after the baby was born; he was planning on leaving me for you." Mika carefully watched her brother's face for any sort of reaction. Eiri did not seem at all surprised.

"He would not have been welcomed Mika." Eiri quickly reassured her.

She felt sudden relief in her very soul. She hadn't realized that she had been worried about this. "He was planning and taking the baby away from me also." The only look on the blonde's face was concern. "I can see that you are not at all surprised. But, you have always known what Tohma was capable of. What I don't understand is why you continued to trust him. It goes beyond reason sometimes."

"You know exactly why I have trusted him Mika." Eiri was giving her a sharp look.

"Well, when I get done telling you the truth maybe you will finally see the light, like I did." She gave an evil smirk. "Tohma knew the family of that boy who tutored you the Kitazawas. He knew that they were poor. He paid Kitazawa to do what he tried to do. He was there watching the entire time, he could have stopped it at any time. He was in-love with you even then. He wanted to rush in so that he would look like a savior to you. However, things did not go as he planned. Kitazawa did a double deal on him. Those other two men showed up and messed his entire plan up. He did manage to get the gun from one of those other men." Eiri seemed to have forgotten about his dinner and was staring at her now. "He was the one who killed them. Tohma killed your sensei, not you. Afterwards he put the gun in your hands to try to cover his own crimes."

"That's bullshit Mika," he tossed his spoon back down on the tray, "Tohma would never…"

She watched as faraway look come onto his face. "Try to remember Eiri," she urged, "for all of our sakes please try to remember."

The dreamy look was suddenly replaced by one of horror, "It couldn't be true?"

"You finally remembered, didn't you?"

"I do remember Tohma putting a gun in my hands that's all." There was still doubt in his eyes.

Eventhough the memory was only starting she knew that in time he would eventually come to believe. "This is everything, don't you see? You can't go back to being friends with him now. I'm not going back to him, not ever. I took half the money and I am going to take Anna and run as fast and as far as I can."

"I have to go back Mika." Eiri looked defeated already, "They are going to send me back to Japan after the trial on Monday. But, it's not just that. I have to go back to try to convince him to call his dogs off of Shuichi."

"To hell with Shuichi," she was nearly screaming in frustration, "why is he so important?"

"Because he is innocent Mika," he shouted back at her, "none of this was his fault. Just like I was Tohma's victim all those years ago, Shuichi is the victim now. If he really did what you say, I cannot allow him to ruin another life!"

She was shocked by his vehemence, "I know I have asked you this before Eiri but I am asking again now, are you in-love with Shindou?"

"Mika you know that I not good at expressing emotions, but if constantly thinking about someone, constantly wanting that someone with you, and caring more about that someone than you do yourself is love, then yes, I am in-love with Shuichi."

Mika kept her smile to herself, "It's about time you realized it. I really do wish you luck Eiri." She ran a hand through the blonde locks, "Now you should wish me luck too. As soon as I am able to get Anna and myself out of here we are leaving. If I stay much longer Tohma will find me."

"Promise to at least drop me a line from time to time. You don't need to tell me where you are, just let me know that you and Anna are safe. And, if you can," he finally managed a small smile, "send me some pictures of my niece. I want to see her grow to be more and more like you."

Mika stood holding her tears at bay this might be the last time she ever saw her brother, "I love you Eiri."

"Get out of here Baka, before you make me cry. And Mika Good Luck, I love you too."

* * *

Shuichi was sleeping soundly and not hear the door to the hotel room open. He did not hear the footsteps as someone crept from room to room. He didn't know anything at all until he felt the blankets being pulled off of him and the cold metal of gun barrel was placed against his head.

"Get your ass up. You have run off for the last time. And, what the hell have you done to your hair?"

After the first few words Shuichi recognized the voice. He turned over slowly to stare K directly in the eyes. "When are you ever going to learn to tell us apart?"

Shu was amused to watch the astounded look on the American's face and almost laughed when the man dropped his gun. "Shindou, shit, is that you?"

"Of course it's me K. Now, either shoot me or let me go back to sleep. Right now I don't really care which."

Pulling the blankets back over himself and rolled over, waiting on K's decision. The only sound he heard was the blonde pulling up a chair. A quick glance told him that K was sitting beside of the bed like some kind of guard dog. Sighing, Shu fell back to sleep.

* * *

K knew that Ryuichi had skipped town with the pretense of coming to look for Shindou. It was almost impossible to believe that he had actually found him. Here was the proof right in front of him. Now, he needed to figure out what he should do. Where did his loyalties lie? Reiji and XMR would be very interested to learn that Shindou had finally surfaced. Rage wanted him back in the worst way and it would also make his wife very happy with him. As an employee of Seguchi and NG he had loyalties in that direction also. Seguchi had been more than a little obsessive in trying to locate Shindou; he would kill to know his current location.

As he sat and watched the cause of so much strife and controversy sleep, all that he could see was an innocent child that was currently being used as a pawn in games he didn't even have a clue about. It was no wonder the kid ran. He found he actually had to admire the singer for having the courage to come back.

In the end K decided to do nothing. He remained unmoving in the chair, watching the kid sleep and vowed to shoot anyone who might come in and try to do him harm.

* * *

* * *

Next Chapter--Tohma arrives in New York, Ryuichi goes shopping, and Shu and Ryu get much closer.

There are no more really long sessions with Mika and Alex, but I don't leave her completely hanging.

Read and Review—


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I, of course, do not own Gravitation, Murakami Maki has that honor.

AU My take on what might have happened if Shuichi had not managed to get there in time to save Reiji from Yuki. Manga Vol. 9.

* * *

**animegirl12182--Thank you again for the review. You were the only one this time.**

* * *

**LEMON WARNING This Chapter**

* * *

Found and Lost

Chapter 10

By the time his plane finally landed in New York, Tohma was feeling a keen sense of frustration. His plane had been delayed in Los Angeles for two hours for some sort of security problem. Everyone had been forced to remain inside of the plane until takeoff. Now that he had finally made it to New York he was anxious to get moving. He had made the decision on the plane that he would go after his child first. No one else would be going anywhere for a while and it was almost certain that Mika would run again. So destination one was Brooklyn General Hospital. Grabbing his overnight bag, he ran to hale a taxi.

Everything seemed to be conspiring against him lately and today was no exception. The traffic was horrible this morning and the trip to the hospital took over an hour. Tohma tossed the driver a US hundred dollar bill without even checking what the fare was and dashed into the hospital.

Once again he had to wait in line at the reception desk.When he faced the stern looking woman he had made the mistake of asking for Mika Seguchi and had to correct himself.

"I'm sorry, that would be Mika Williams now." He gritted his teeth at speaking the name.

:"I'm sorry sir," the woman didn't even bother to look up, "We did have a Michelle Williams but she and her daughter checked out a little over an hour ago."

Tohma was floored. Daughter, he had a daughter. Mika had given birth without him. What was worse he had missed her, she had already checked out.

"Excuse me sir," the receptionist had finally looked up at him, "If you would like to take a look there are pictures of the newborns for the past week on that board over there," the woman pointed to a pegboard across the hall, "it's the new arrivals wall."

Feeling defeated he strolled over to examine the photos. Nearly at the bottom of the board he found one photo labeled Anna Williams. Mika hadn't even given the baby his name.

"Goodbye Mika and Anna," Tohma whispered. She had gotten away again and there was no time to find her again nowhe had bigger things to do. He fully intended on coming back to Mika later. He carefully pulled the picture off of the board, clutched it to his chest, and left the hospital.

* * *

Ryuichi had actually enjoyed himself on his shopping trip. Now that he no longer had to worry about finding Shuichi he was able to really look around. And, since he had never been allowed into the city by himself before, he was enjoying his new freedom. He visited nearly every store and by the time he was ready to leave he understood why everyone had always been so cautious. He had spent a fortune and needed a caddy just to get everything out of the mall. 

He bought himself a few new things including a huge cowboy hat, a box of crayons, drawing paper, a can of artificial snow, silly string, a lacy nighty, and five pounds of jelly beans. Most of his other purchases were for Shuichi.

The other singer had so few things when he arrived. There could not have been more that one change of clothes, besides the leathers. Ryuichi had tried to be picky and choose things that he thought Shu might like, but he couldn't resist buying some things that he wanted to see the other man wearing. If he was uncomfortable with the gifts, Shu could always pay him back later. But, he had really needed the clothes. Just as he was getting ready to leave he happened to think that Shu would probably need luggage to carry all of the stuff back so he bought that too.

Ryuichi grabbed a taxi and it took him and the driver several minutes to get everything packed into the car. The trunk and the backseat were both completely full. He had to ride up front with the cabbie. Once back at the hotel they had loaded a luggage trolley to the stuff in.

Everyone was supposed to be back in the hotel by 6:00 pm. Checking his watch, Ryu was delighted to see that it was only 4:45. He let out a giggle, he would have some time alone with Shu.

Only with a struggle did he finally manage to get the overloaded trolley into the elevator. At first he had gotten it stuck in the door on the way into their suite. He had been forced to climb over the pile to get out and then pull the trolley through. Since Shu didn't come out to see what all the noise was he assumed that he must be asleep. He unloaded everything in the sitting room, pushed the trolley back into the elevator, closed the door, and just left it sitting there.

He carried everything back into his room and quietly put things away. Sticking his new cowboy hat on his head, he crept into Shu's room to check on him. He had only taken on step into the room when he felt the cool metal of a gun pressed to his temple.

"Don't take another step."

He instantly froze and at the same time realized that he recognized the voice, "Dammit K, how many times I told you not to pull that gun on me?"

K grabbed him by the arm and tugged him back out of the room. The man looked furious. "I see that you found him Sakuma, now I want you to tell me just what you plan on doing with him. How do you plan on keeping him alive?"

He roughly snatched his arm back. "K, don't ask questions you don't want to know the answer to."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" the gun was put back in its holster and Ryu felt some of the tension leave his body.

"It means that intend on protecting him." He shoved his hands into his pockets and tried to maintain a confident stare.

"And you think Seguchi wouldn't kill you too?" K looked amazed at his audacity.

"I've known Tohma a lot longer that you K and I know that he would not hesitate to kill me if I got in the way." He finally dropped his eyes to stare at his feet, "it doesn't matter how good of friends we were in the past, I know that he only thinks about Yuki now."

"So tell me what you really intend," K's voice had softened somewhat, "you can trust me when I say that I will help all that I can."

"I have a couple of options. The first and best choice is that I make Tohma see that Shuichi is no longer any sort of threat to Yuki. The second is to run with him, and I will run K."

His agent started to argue but they were interrupted by Shuichi coming out of the bedroom. His eyes were still sleepy looking and his hair was tussled. Ryu thought he looked absolutely adorable.

"Are you guys arguing about me?" the words were muffled because Shu was talking and yawning at the same time.

Giving K a defiant look he went over and wrapped Shu in his arms. Tilting his head up he gazed into the violet eyes for only a second before capturing the perfect lips in another kiss. By the time he had finished he was supporting Shu's weight. With a smirk he turned back to K. "Do you understand now?" Before the blonde could say another word he scooped Shu into his arms and carried him back into his bedroom this time.

* * *

K had only a couple of minutes to digest what Sakuma had just said and done. 'What the hell was that all about?' he wondered, 'as if I didn't already know.' He was about ready to burst through the door to demand another explanation when Sakuma came back through. 

This was the mature Ryuichi he was dealing with right now and he wanted him off guard. He asked the one question he knew would lower the other man's defenses. "Where is Kumagorou?"

"I've had to put him away for a while." It was true the pink bunny was nowhere in sight, "don't worry K. He'll be back." The man gave him a big grin.

Actually taking step back and getting a good look at Ryuichi's face he realized that his initial assessment was wrong. This was not the mature Ryuichi that he had known in the past. This was someone else altogether. The man before him now actually even looked 'different' or maybe slightly altered would be a better description. There was a certain maturity to his face and determination. His alarm must have shown on his face. "What's happened to you Sakuma? You have changed all of a sudden."

"Let's just say that I finally discovered that not all of life is a fairy tale and you can't always have the happy ending you want."

"Looks to me like you got something you wanted." He nodded towards the bedroom.

"You're wrong K he's not mine, not yet. There are still too many issues that need to be settled."

"Any fool can see that he wants you and you've wanted him since the moment you first saw him."

"Wanting is one thing loving in another. I intend on making him love me," the singer's voice dropped to a whisper, "as much as I love him."

"Ryuichi, I have seen this before you know. You cannot make someone love you."

"I'm not that stupid K, although sometimes I act like it. But, you saw for yourself, there is something there. I plan on working with that."

"Have you slept with him Sakuma?"

"No, I plan on waiting until he comes to me. Besides, Hiro beat me to it."

"Nakano! He slept with Nakano? And, you don't care?" He had to suppress the urge to strangle both men on the spot.

"Of course I care. But, Shu doesn't love Hiro, not in that way. It was more of a comfort thing although Hiro might feel differently." Sakuma was also speaking to him in a tone of voice he had never heard before, " we have already had all this out K. Everything might not be fully settled but at least everyone knows where the other stands."

Finally accepting this new version of Sakuma he sighed and took a seat. "The way I see it you have several major problems and their names are Hiro and Yuki. And, have you forgotten Tatsuha?"

"Tatsuha and I broke up last night and I'm afraid that Hiro will have to deal with his own problems." Sakuma came to kneel in front of him, "that does leave Yuki. As far as I'm concerned, Yuki is the only real problem."

Sakuma got back to his feet and started back towards the bedroom. "I do have one more question. Why don't you let Shindou come out and speak for himself?"

"Because he almost ran again earlier due to Hiro and Tatsuha fighting, he really can't take too much stress right now. And, I intend on protecting him, even from you."

Sakuma's words echoed in his head as the man exited the room.

* * *

WhenRyuichi pulled open the door he found Shuichi standing there staring at him wide eyed. 

"I was going to come back out, but I couldn't, I heard what you said and I couldn't move. Is it true?"

"I'd ask which part you meant but I don't need to. Everything I said was true."

"You would give up everything and go with me, if we have to?"

"Consider it a threat, if you decide to run again I'm going with you. If you go without me then know that the entire time you are gone I will do nothing but search. So please promise that you won't run, not from me."

Shuichi took a step forward and reached out his arms, "Just hold me for a few minutes Ryu."

Shu snuggled his head onto his shoulder as he pulled him close, "I'm not even going to try to promise much right now. But, I will agree not to run again, not from you." The younger singer pulled back enough to look him in the eyes, "And, you're right, there is something between us. I can't tell you if it's love right now. I'm sorry, things are still too confused. I am glad that you are willing to wait."

* * *

Tatsuha and Hiro arrived back at the hotel room only to find K standing guard. 

"Can't you ever leave us alone?" Hiro demanded at the same time he spoke, "I suppose you already know?"

The American grinned, "Just protecting my interests. It is my job to ensure that everyone gets where they need to be. I came to make sure that you and Nakano make it to the trial and that Sakuma makes it back to Japan by Wednesday for his concert." The grin slid off of the man's face and a serious look replaced it, "And, yes I have seen Shindou, and no I don't know what I'm going to do about it yet."

"Where is he then?" Hiro asked in a tired voice.

K pointed back to the bedroom he had been sharing with Ryuichi and Tatsuha felt his stomach turn. Afraid of what he might find he pushed into the room. What he saw when he entered was not what he had expected and feared, but somehow what he did find was even worse. Shuichi was sitting on the bed eating jelly beans and watching television, Ryuichi was lounging next to him, head on the other man's shoulder and Shuichi's arm was casually wrapped around Ryuichi's waist. It was a very cozy little scene.

"You two seem to have made yourselves right at home." He couldn't keep the sarcasm out of his voice.

Neither man jumped nor even seemed embarrassed and only Shuichi turned his head to look. "I suppose Hiro is back too?" He nodded in response. "Then why don't you all come in, K too, we need to talk."

Once every one was in the room K took the only chair, he and Hiro sat on the other bed. Ryuichi finally sat up straight but did not leave Shuichi's side. He must not have known what the other singer was going to say because he looked as interested as everyone else.

"First I do want to thank everyone for your efforts in trying to find and protect me. I have made a promise that I will not run without letting someone know first," Shuichi gave Ryu a sweet smile, "and I intend on keeping that promise. Also, I understand that Yuki's trial is Monday morning at 9:00 am and that there is a subpoena for me to testify, I intend on being there."

People's reactions were about what he expected. Ryuichi smiled at the news and nodded agreement, K looked determined, and Hiro immediately began to argue.

"Shu what are you thinking! You can't go. You could get yourself killed. You know that Seguchi will be there and if he sees you, he will probably kill you himself. And, I don't think you are anywhere near ready to face Yuki yet."

"Hiro, I understand your concern. I am going to trust K to protect me and to make the arrangements. I may not be ready to face Yuki but it is something that I need to do. I have put it off for months. There are a lot of things that I need to start facing up to." There was a maturity and determination that he had never seen when Shuichi had been his brother's lover.

"Are you really sure you want to do this? If you're sure, I won't fight any more." Hiro was sounding like the whiney one now.

Shuichi nodded his head and turned to K. "Now I need to you to do some things. First, telephone Yuki's attorney, Mr. Sugiama, I believe his name is, I have his number on a card sitting on the bedside table in the other bedroom. Just let him know that I will be at the trial but don't give him any other details. I do not want him to tell Yuki either. Secondly, I am leaving the security up to you and to ensure that you don't get out of line, I am pulling a punch. I don't think that I need to remind you of wife's involvement in past activities, yours also."

It was funny to see someone get the best of the overconfident blonde for once and K didn't seem too happy about it. "OK Shindou, I'll do it. I would have even without the blackmail."

"Then I will leave all of the arrangements to you. Oh! One more thing Winchester, please arrange the tickets for the trip back to Japan as soon as possible after the trial has ended. I want to go home."

"Now, since I am being so bossy tonight Tatsuha could you please go and get us some pizza? I'm starving." He received nods from Tatsuha and Hiro, "Oh! And, maybe Ryu can pick up some beer." The other singer gave him a surprised look probably wondering why he wanted him to leave also, but he did nod that he would go.

Before he left, Ryuichi leaned to whisper in his ear, "You need to talk to Hiro right?" Shu gave him a small smile and got his ear nipped in return. He had to suppress that shivers that sent down his spine.

Once Ryuichi had left the room he turned to see that Hiro was looking upset, "What do you need for me to do Shu?" his tone of voice showing that he was miffed.

He quickly went over to sit next to his friend, "Hiro I need for you to talk to me."

"What else is there to say Shu? You make love to me, you tell me you love me, and then partner off with Sakuma. You know that I love you. And, yes, I'm hurt. It hurt like hell seeing you and Sakuma so comfortable on the bed together." All of the anger seemed to drain out of his face at once and only pain remained. "Did you…sleep with him too?" There were tears standing in Hiro's eyes and Shu realized that had never seen him cry before.

"I know that are expecting to break down and apologize. I'm not going to Hiro, not this time. You've always known how I feel about you. I do love you and there are times that I wished things had turned out differently between us. But, the past is past and cannot be changed. I have grown to love you as the truest, deepest friend that anyone could ever have. My only excuse for my behavior this morning was that I had been so lonely for so long. I was scared and wanted security and comfort."

"You used me?" The anger was back on the red-head's face now.

"If you really think about it, you used me too. You knew how I felt and you knew how Ryuichi felt." Shuichi growled out his anger now matching what he was seeing on Hiro's face. "At the very least you took advantage."

"Yeah, I did take advantage. Can you blame me? I saw that as the only chance I'd ever have to get you to see me as something other that just a friend. The opportunity was there and took it. And, I enjoyed it. I will always hold it in my heart. You can't stop me from wishing." He tears had stopped and Hiro was looking at him with crooked smile.

"I will always remember too," Shu answered softly with a small smile of his own, "You know, they say never to sleep with your friends, it ruins the relationship. I don't want this to ruin what we had. I still want, no need, you as my friend Hiro. If you can forgive me, I can forgive you." He offered his hand and his friend took it and pulled him into a hug.

"I still love you Shu."

He relaxed a little onto Hiro's chest and sighed before pulling back, "I love you too Hiro."

* * *

In less than an hour Ryuichi and Tatsuha had returned with dinner. He and Hiro were sitting comfortably on the bed eating jelly beans. Tatsuha gave them both a deep scowl and couldn't resist a final jibe. "Now he's on my bed. I've never seen anyone do so much bed hopping as you Shindou!"

* * *

Mika and Alex checked into a hotel room just outside of Washington DC using the names Mr. and Mrs. Ted Northern. The place was a dive but no one asked any questions. Alex had borrowed his brother's car for the trip. The original plan had been for Mika to take a bus from here to Miami where she would be able to blend in and try to get a new identity. By the time they were checked into the hotel, Alex had changed his mind. There was no way he could leave Mika and Anna now. 

He had known from the first minute that he had laid eyes on Mika that there was going to be something between the two of them. He feelings were too strong for him to just walk away.

"Alex," Mika's voice interrupted his thoughts, "I really do want to thank you for everything. You have done far more than out original bargain called for. The payment for the clinic is nowhere near enough to pay you back."

"You're right Mika, it's not." Alex knew he was taking a big risk here but couldn't just her walk away. "It's not enough, not anymore. It's not even what I want anymore. I want to stay with you and Anna. I don't care about the money for the clinic. I don't think I ever did."

"You want to stay with me?"

"With you and Anna, yes. I don't know where it will lead, but I want to give it a try. I like you Mika, I may even be falling in-love with you. I think I see things in you that you don't even see in yourself. I don't think that you have been able to live a good life. You've been surrounded by people who constantly take advantage of each other. I think you have forgotten who you really are. And, I think that with help from Anna and I, we can help you find yourself again." He allowed his arms to slip around her waist and gave her the briefest of hugs. "We can talk more about this later. Right now, I want you and Anna in bed."

* * *

After stuffing themselves with Pizza and getting pleasantly buzzed on the beer everyone decided on an early bedtime. Tatsuha decided to move into the other bedroom eventhough both Shuichi and Ryuichi had both agreed it wasn't necessary. After a small discussion the teenager went to get his things from the closet, only to find it packed full. "Wow! Ryu what did you do, buy out all the stores?" 

The singer at least had the grace to blush, "They're for Shu."

"Oh great!" Tatsuha huffed, "you're going to make him as bad as you," before stalking out of the room.

Shuichi snuggled down into Tatsuha's old bed and he couldn't resist going over to give him a small kiss. "Goodnight Shu-chan." Ryuichi could tell Shu was already falling asleep and barely heard the low, "Night Ryu."

After lying in his own bed for several minutes, Ryuichi realized that sleep was not going to come easily. He badly wanted to go over and crawl into Shu's bed. He knew he couldn't do it though. That would be doing nearly the same thing that Hiro had done, with a bad result. After tossing and turning for nearly an hour he found himself on his side staring at the small curled up form on the other bed.

"Damn!" he cursed himself. If Shu wasn't so sensitive and seemed to melt anything he was touched. He really hoped this only happened with him. Imagining what Shu would be like in bed and found a certain area of his body getting very uncomfortable. There was no way he was ever going to be able to get any sleep without some relief.

As quietly as possible he began stroking himself through his shorts, thinking of the way Shu's bottom moved in those tight leather pants he wore. Groaning softly at the picture, he allowed his hand to slide into the loose boxers. He was as hard as he had ever been and nearly throbbing. His pace increased as he continued to picture the other singer draped over him. Eyes squeezed tightly shut he realized it wasn't going to be enough.

He was so wrapped up in his own fantasy he didn't even feel someone getting into the bed with him. His eyes flew open in shock when he felt another set of hands join his. "Shu!" he gasped out trying to cover himself and back away at the same time.

Shu just gave him a smile and placed a finger over his lips telling him to be silent before lowering his head to give a small lick over the tip of his now painful erection. His moan only brought another motion for silence. The dark head lowered again and began licking him from the base up. When Shu's hot mouth finally took him in there was no way he could control the moans now and didn't even try. Heaven and Hell all in one place, Shu's tongue and teeth were a delicious torment.

As his love began to gently bob his head, Ryu felt shivers all the way to his toes. Right now he really regretted Shu not having much hair, he would have loved to curl his fingers in raven locks as he plunged to the back of Shu's throat. A small hand was running up his thigh to press the sensitive area under his sack causing him to cry out fully as the waves of ecstasy rolled through his body. He felt himself finally reaching climax. The loss of Shu's warmth nearly made him lose his mind.

"Shu, please," his entire body was begging, "I'm hurting, don't stop now."

"Tell me what you want," Shu's voice was a seductive whisper.

He was already gasping for air and could barely speak, "Please want…need you in me. Make love to me Shuichi."

"Do you have anything, lube? I don't want to hurt you." For the first time he noticed that Shu was panting as well.

He pointed to the nightstand and watched as Shu reached for the strawberry flavored lube he had bought earlier today. He saw Shu's smile as he opened the tube and noticed the scent. With one hand still stroking him gently Shu warmed the gel before spreading it on himself.

"Please hurry Shu," he heard himself begging.

* * *

As many times as he and Yuki had made love, Yuki had never once offered himself. Ryuichi wanted him and badly. At first he was frightened, unsure of what to do. Once he was started everything seemed to come naturally. 

As he grasped Ryu's erection and began gently stroking, his new lover raised his knees and spread his legs, not seeming at all embarrassed the way he would have been. Shu allowed his other hand to trace the cleft before pressing a finger into the tight opening. A gasp escaped the other singer's talented lips and Shu felt the muscles tighten at the pressure.

Shu continued his slow stroking until the muscles relaxed and Ryu began rocking against his hand. As soon as he added the second finger he began working until he found Ryu's prostate. A slight brush nearly caused him to arch off the bed. The small cries and whimpers coming from his idol's mouth were intoxicating.

He increased the pressure and pace of his strokes while inserting a third finger, instead of tensing, Ryu only pushed back onto his hand. "You're driving me crazy Shu, love me now please."

"Are you sure Ryu?" Shu asked pulling out his fingers.

"Aren't I begging enough? I want you so badly."

Ryu actually wrapped his legs around his waist and pulled him forward. Grasping his own hardness he began to press into the tight opening. Ryu used his legs to back onto him and Shu clearly heard the gasp of pain.

"Ryu," Shu himself had to gasp out trying to penetrate the passion controlled mind, "Let me control it, I don't want you to bleed." It was either his voice or the pain the finally got through and it seemed that Ryu's body relaxed all at once.

He started at a slow pace, enjoying each and every new sensation. The gentle rocking of Ryu's body was adding to his pleasure. He could feel Ryu shiver every time he hit his pleasure spot and tried to control the pace. He wanted this to last forever.

As the pace of their lovemaking increased he could now hear his own low moans. "Gods you feel so good Ryu. I've never felt anything so good." He knew he wasn't going to last much longer, the man was too tight and hot. It was Ryuichi who increased the pace again moaning loudly and another set of hands covered his increasing the pressure of his strokes.

"SHU!" his name was called in a gasp of breath and Ryu's entire body seemed to tighten and sticky warmth covered his hands. The feeling drove him over the edge and buried himself one last time allowing his own orgasm to consume him.

* * *

Ryuichi had enough presence of mind to catch his new lover before he fell, allowing his own legs to lower. Shu was still panting and staring him straight in the eyes. 

"Don't pull out yet Shu," he panted out when his partner tried to move. He managed to work his way up onto Shu's lap without dislodging the now softening erection. Ryu took the beautiful face into his hands and kissed his love until he was breathless again.

"I need to tell you just how much I love you Shuichi. I have loved you since I first saw you. But, I don't want you to say anything, not until you mean it. Not until you mean it the right way."

Shuichi stared into the deep blue pools of Ryuichi's eyes and felt like he was falling into space. This was a place he could stay in and be happy forever. This wasn't the desperate obsessive need he felt with Yuki. This was a calm still pool where he would find peace and comfort. He gasped with the revelation.

Ryuichi was watching every emotion that passed across Shuichi's face. When Shu's eyes locked with his and he heard the small gasp, he that he finally had him.

"I…love…you Ryuichi," the voice was hesitant at first but he repeated with conviction, "I really do love you."

Only then did he allow Shu to pull out. Without a word of his own he pulled Shu into his arms and vowed never to let go."

* * *

Next Chapter: Ryo and Dee from Fake make an appearance.

* * *

Read and Review—Only one review last time, sob. 


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I, of course, do not own Gravitation, Murakami Maki has that honor.

AU My take on what might have happened if Shuichi had not managed to get there in time to save Reiji from Yuki. Manga Vol. 9.

Chapter 11

K arrived back at the hotel suite just before 6:00 am on Monday morning accompanied by two Brooklyn plain clothes detectives. He motioned for them to remain sitting in the front room. He first checked the bedroom on the right, where Shindou had slept the night before. In Bad Luck's singer he found Nakano and Uesugi curled up together on the same bed, since they both had their clothes on he wasn't sure what had happened there, if anything.

Closing the door quietly he motioned for the two detectives to continue to wait. He walked towards the other bedroom feeling a sense of dread. The door only gave a slight squeak as he pushed it open and all of his fears were confirmed. Shindou was lying lengthwise over Sakuma with an arm wrapped around his waist. From their positions and their lack of clothes, there was very little doubt what had happened here.

K was so stunned by the sight in front of him he didn't realize that the two detectives had followed him to the door until he heard a low chuckle by his ear. He turned to see both of the men staring over his shoulder.

"So, Mr. K," the black-haired detective continued to laugh, "Which one of these beauties are we supposed to be guarding? Although," K watched the other two men lock eyes, "I wouldn't mind joining them." The russet-haired man at least had the decency to blush.

K threw his hands into the air, "Fucking musicians, fucking cops, can't I ever get a break!" At his outburst the men began laughing hysterically. Falling into a chair he buried his head in his hands trying to hide the stricken look he knew he was wearing fearing it would only be a cause for more laughter.

Shuichi awoke to the sound of strange laughter. He raised his head from Ryu's chest and saw that their door was open. Without actually moving he caught a glimpse of two strange men standing in the front room. Quickly wrapping the sheet around his waist he bolted to shut and lock the door. Ryu was still soundly asleep and Shu had to shake him awake.

Confused eyes stared at him briefly before a beautiful smile spread on his love's face. Ryu reached to pull him into his arms. Shu gave a brief hug before pulling back.

"Not now Ryu-chan. I need for you to get up and get dressed. There are two men in the front room. I don't know who they are. We need to get out of here."

It didn't seem that Ryu even took the time to think before quickly rolling out of the bed and pulling on his clothes from yesterday. He dressed in his leathers from yesterday. Turning in panic, he knew he was probably trapped.

"How do we get out of here?" He whispered to the man who looked just as panicked as he felt.

"I don't know Shu. Let's just look around."

Ryu immediately went to the window and looked out. Shu only vaguely heard the shouts and the pounding coming from the door. The window opened enough for them to slip through. He looked out to see that the nearest landing was only one floor down. Ryuichi motioned for him to come over and before he realized what was happening he was dangling out the window, still at least six feet from the landing.

"I love you." Ryu whispered before letting go of his hands.

He was falling off balance and landed with a hard thump on his rear end.

"Are you all right?" At his nod Ryu started climbing out.

Just as Shu nodded that he was okay, Ryu heard the door crash open. With a jump he was heading out the window head first, probably not a good idea but his fall was stopped by a pair of arms wrapping around his legs.

"Dammit No!" he screamed as his eyes met the deep violet of Shu's panic etched in every feature. He could not, would not allow them to be separated now. He watched Shu's lips from his name but he couldn't hear the call due to the beating of his own heart.

Struggling with all the strength he had, he finally felt a foot connect with something solid and from the grunt he figured he had gotten the man in the face. Then he was tumbling freely from the window. He was lucky to be able to twist around enough so that he landed on all fours and not his head. A quick glance told him that Shu had waited and was now running towards him. He spared a look over his shoulder to see a black-haired man staring out the window at him open-mouthed.

Shu grabbed and arm and pulled him to his feet. Hand in hand they ran back into the hotel. They had landed on a restaurant balcony. They took the stairs down running until they hit the freedom of the streets. He didn't have any clue where Shuichi was taking him and it didn't really matter as long as they were together.

"What the hell happened!" K shouted as soon as the black-haired detective, Laytner, came stumbling back into the sitting room holding his mouth. "Don't tell me you let them get away Laytner." He advanced a couple of steps ready to kill the man until he saw the thin line of blood running down the man's chin.

With an angry swipe the man wiped the trail of blood onto his sleeve. K could now see the swollen and split lips. "Dove out the fucking window, they both dove out the damn window." Laytner spit out at him. "Almost had the brown-haired one, that is until he kicked me in the mouth.

Taking off at a run, K checked the window and gave a relieved sigh to see the landing only floor down. He turned back only to run right into Nakano, Uesugi at his side. He had to hold back a laugh at his original thought that both Shindou and Sakuma had leapt to their dooms just to get away.

"It wouldn't have mattered." He went back into the sitting room to see the russet-haired detective, McClean, carefully dabbing at his partner's lips with a handkerchief.

"What do you mean?" McClean asked.

"Only that the one your partner grabbed was Sakuma. It's the other one, Shindou, you needed to get your hands on.

"Sakuma? Ryuichi Sakuma?" At K's nod McClean turned back to his partner and smiled, "Look at it this way Dee you just got thumped by a big star."

"You think this is funny!" Uesugi suddenly shouted startling everyone. He had forgotten about the presence of him and Nakano. Uesugi was standing with tears in his eyes, Sakuma's Kumagorou clutched to his chest. "They're both gone now. My Ryu-chan has jumped into the lion's den. Now he…he's…"

It was Nakano who stepped over to wrap an arm around Uesugi's shoulder and led him out of the room pink bunny still tightly clutched to his heart.

"Would you like to tell us what is really going on here Mr. Winchester? We were led to believe that this was a simple protection assignment." McClean gave him a look that clearly stated that he knew when he was being lied to. "Both of those men were clearly panicked. So panicked they were both willing to risk life and limb just to get away."

Glancing at the clock K noted the time at only a little after 6:30 am, late enough in his opinion. Going to the in-suite bar he poured himself a stiff shot of whiskey. He downed the drink in one gulp before beginning.

"Shu, please, I have to stop." They had spent the past half an hour zigzagging through the streets of New York. He stopped immediately worried at the amount of strain he heard in Ryuichi's voice. Their fingers were still laced together and he just now noticed how loose his were being held. He turned to see that Ryu was extremely pale and he was gasping for breath. "Need to sit for a minute Shu. Sorry can't run anymore."

Without thinking he pulled him into the nearest cafeteria. Ryu's hands were shaking as he opened a pill bottle and dropped some of the medicine into his hand. He waved off the offer of a glass of water and placed the pill in his mouth. Within minutes his color returned and his breathing was easier.

He was staring at Ryu in shock. The man's eyes had been tightly closed when he opened them their gazes locked. "I'm fine now. We can move on."

"Not until you tell me what just happened."

"I promise," Ryu held up a hand, "but not now. Do you have somewhere for us to go? Somewhere safe?"

"Yes, and I have a friend who will help us too." He gave a quick glance around the café, "Ryu do you have any money? I don't and we're going to need it. Or, at least I am."

"What do you mean you?" Ryu's face had gone slightly pale again, "I'm going with you."

Shu shook his head, "No, you're going back. I don't know what's wrong, but you're sick Ryu. And, I don't want you involved anymore than you already are. I already knew there were people looking for me."

"None of that matters to me Shu. Just please don't make me leave you. Not when I finally managed to…find you. Besides, you made me a promise." The look on Ryu's face clearly stated what was going through his head and his heart and Shu felt himself caving.

"Money?" he really didn't want to get into anything else right now. They were still too much in the open and Ryuichi did not have a disguise.

"I have a little with me, but I can get more if we need it."

Shu hurried them out and into a taxi, he wouldn't make Ryu run anymore today. It turned out that Ryuichi's idea of a 'little' money was actually a couple of thousand American dollars. It made him wonder just how rich the other singer really was.

In the taxi the trip to his old home took about twenty minutes. He tried to keep his mind carefully blank. Right now, there was too much to think about, too many questions that needed answered. He had the driver stop a block away and led Ryu through the back alley, just in case. His key for the back door was still in his pocket and he used it to let them in.

No one should be here now except Michael, a man who had proven over and over again to be a friend. Before speaking with Michael he needed to get Ryu hidden. He needed somewhere safe so that he could rest.

Quietly making his way to his old bed Shu grabbed his blanket and pillow and led Ryu up the stairs to the attic. The other singer fell asleep almost immediately and he couldn't resist leaning down to gently brush their lips together. If there was one other person in this world he could ever love besides Yuki, Ryuichi was that person.

Sitting next to the man that had inspired most of his life, he tried to decide what exactly it was he did feel, and love was certain. Ryuichi made him feel happy, content, and safe just by being there. It was an entirely different sensation from he felt when he was with Yuki. With Yuki he felt he had to please, with Ryuichi he wanted to please, there was no work to it. Maybe that was why he didn't recognize the love at first.

He had already cheated on Yuki sexually, to fall in-love with someone else was the ultimate betrayal. There was no doubt though, he was in-love with Ryuichi and he knew he was loved in return. He could see every time he looked into Ryu's eyes. He had never seen the same look in Yuki's eyes. He did still love Yuki too, but he didn't think he could ever forgive what Yuki had done.

Getting quietly to his feet Shu whispered, "I love you Ryuichi; Aishiteru, diasuki da, my future is with you." He saw a smile spread on the Ryu's face in his sleep. He was almost certain he had been heard.

"Get you hands off of me!" The entire hotel probably heard Tatsuha's scream. Hiro found his arm being roughly shoved off the other man's shoulder. The younger man ran to his bed and buried his face in the pillow, Kumagorou still clutched to his chest. The kid looked devastated, broken.

Hiro took a seat on the bed, "I'm sure he'll be all right Tat-kun. Shu won't let anything happen to him."

The tears continued for a while, pitiful keening wails of loss and grief. He started to leave to let Tatsuha cry out his loss in peace.

"He left Kuma-chan." The croaked voice stopped him at the door. Hiro walked back to take a seat. "I really did love him you know. No matter where we went or what we did Kuma-chan was always with us.

Hiro was confused now, not really sure what Tatsuha was trying to say, "I'm sure he didn't mean to leave him," he answered hesitantly.

"No, probably not." A slight chuckle followed. "Always, when we were together, Kuma came first. He would reach for the bunny before he took my hand. I doubt he even thought about his lifelong friend before he dove out that window."

Hiro finally thought he understood, "He does care about you Tatsuha, you know that he didn't want you to come. He didn't want you to get hurt anymore. He didn't you to be in any danger."

"I told him I was going to be here to catch him when he fell. But, he's not going to fall, is he? He always gets what he wants and unfortunately that's not me."

"I know that you're hurting right now and you are right, I think that Shu is falling hard." Tatsuha now allowed him to place a hand on his shoulder.

"Have you ever been in-love Hiro? I know that you and Ayaka are…involved. I also know that you have feelings for Shuichi, although yesterday was a surprise."

"You have no idea," Hiro gently brushed back the bangs that had fallen over dark eyes, "I've been in-love with Shu since high school, when I would have had a chance. Back then I was too proud to admit that I was attracted to men."

Tatsuha finally sat up and met his eyes, "Then he met my brother."

"Yeah, and what a disaster that was from the very beginning. This is different I know that you feel it too. Those two, Shu and Ryuichi, together they are so much alike it is like they were made for each other. They are going to make each other happy."

"That's what I hate so much. There will never be another chance for either one of us. Ryu was trying to tell me goodbye back in Tokyo. I refused to listen."

"It really is goodbye you know," Hiro finally leaned down give Tatsuha a hug, "For both of us."

Shuichi quietly crept down the stairs only to find Michael standing at the bottom waiting.

"I didn't think I'd ever see you again." Michael had a grin on his face but there was worry in his eyes also. "You shouldn't have come back here. Since you left there has been nothing but a constant stream of people through here, some had warrants and some just forced their way in. They practically tore the place apart looking for you. Now, we may lose our funding."

"Sorry Michael," he apologized in his broken English, "I'll make up, okay?"

The look on his friend's face softened, "I know you didn't mean for anything to happen…Shuichi."

"Shu, just Shu Michael."

"All right…Shu." An arm dropped over his shoulder and Michael led him to the kitchen. He was given a glass of lemonade and a sandwich before the other man took a seat across from him staring directly into his eyes. "I can't get over the purple eyes, amazing."

"Japanese no have purple, weird."

"Weird for anyone," Michael laughed, "So, tell me why you came back and who do you have with you?"

Shu tried to cover his shock, Michael must have seen them coming in. "Need favor. Have money, will pay." He was really hoping Ryu would be forgotten.

"I don't need paid I'll be glad to help, you should know that."

He gave a quick nod, "Need you go hotel," he pulled the address card out of his pocket along with the room and key and handed them to Michael, "find who there. Say message for Hiroshi Nakano, only talk Hiroshi. He with long red hair. Find out what is happening. Come back tell me. Will you do?"

Michael gave him a wide grin holding up a finger, "On one condition; you tell me who is upstairs."

Shu felt his stomach sink a little, he didn't want Ryu's name drug into this. There was no was around it now and he did trust Michael, "Koi…boyfriend," he corrected himself, "Ryuichi…Ryuichi Sakuma." At least he hoped the Ryu wanted to be his boyfriend.

"SHIT!" It was obvious that Michael had heard the name, "You, you're famous in Japan, Sakuma is a superstar. And, he's what…sleeping in the attic?"

"Sleep, yes. Meet later, after you come back?"

"Yeah, I'll go. You need to stay hidden, go back upstairs and stay there. Take a few sandwiches and drinks. I'll get back as soon as I can."

When Yuki closed his eyes all he could see was a pair of delicate hands placing a gun into his. He could even remember that the gun was still hot.

Flashback

"Yuki-sensei!" the brunette turned his large dark eyes and a smile formed on his lips. Eiri felt his heart thump.

"Eiri-kun, you're early today."

"Hai Sensei. I wrote a new story and I thought you might want to read it. Seguchi-san said that I could come and show you."

Eiri had thought this scenario over many times and now thought he had a plan. He had been fighting his feeling for a long time but now understood that he was in-love with his sensei. He thought he had loved him since he had first seen him. He had thought that what he was feeling was bad, his father would have said it was evil, men don't love men.

He had been confused for months. Then the past weekend Seguchi-san had a guest over, Sakuma Ryuichi-san. He knew the two were good friends and that they were in the band Nittle Grasper together.

The night that Sakuma came to visit he had wanted to stay up, but his mentor had ordered him to bed. Sleep didn't come easily. When the apartment became quiet he crept out to get a book. The lights were out in the living room but he could hear muffled noises.

As young as he might appear, Eiri was no child. He knew what he was seeing the minute he stepped into the room. Seguchi and Sakuma were having sex in the middle of the floor.

At first he was too shocked to move, he could only stand and stare. The longer he watched the weirder he felt. They were both men, it was wrong, wasn't it? He couldn't believe that his mentor was evil. If it was all right for Seguchi-san, wouldn't it be right for him and his sensei?

At his sharp intake of breath Seguchi-san's glazed green eyes turned to meet his. "Eiri-kun!" Seguchi gasped out.

Sakuma-san's eyes also turned to meet his and a small chuckle escaped the man's lips, "He is gorgeous Tohma."

Seguchi quickly scrambled off the floor to pull on a pair of pants. Sakuma remained on the floor nude just smiling at him. His mentor hurried him back to his bedroom and closed the door.

"Eiri-kun, I…I'm sorry," the normally very cool man seemed extremely flustered; "you were not meant to see that." The pale blonde head dropped as he spoke, "do you understand what you saw?"

"I understand Seguchi-san and I don't at the same time. You…you're both men!"

Seguchi raised his head to give him an odd look and a smile. "Do you think that's wrong Eiri-dun?"

"Father says its evil, that people who…those people are mentally ill and should be locked up."

Seguchi was still looking at him with that same odd smile and he laced their fingers together, "Do you think that about me?"

"No! I think you're nice and wonderful, not crazy at all."

End Flashback

Yuki's eyes flew open. He must have drifted to sleep again. A nurse was shoving a lunch tray in front of him; at least it was solid food this time, some sort of greasy, gravy covered mess. He grimaced but tried to eat.

The dream was still fresh in his mind. He had forgotten that night with Seguchi and Sakuma. At the time he had not understood the looks that Seguchi had been giving him. He did now. Seguchi had wanted him, even then.


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I, of course, do not own Gravitation, Murakami Maki has that honor.

AU My take on what might have happened if Shuichi had not managed to get there in time to save Reiji from Yuki. Manga Vol. 9

**WARNING CHAPTER CONTAINS RAPE SCENE, MURDER, GENERAL VIOLENCE AND MAYHEM**

* * *

Chapter 12 

Nearly all the hotels were full and Tohma had not taken any time to make reservations. He already knew which hotel Sakuma, Nakano, and Tatsuha were staying in so he checked there as a last resort. It wasn't the best option since he didn't want to be seen. The hotel did have a single available and he took the room planning on hiding out until the trial.

It didn't take him long to get settled since he hadn't bothered to pack much. This was supposed to be a four star hotel, but the room service menu left a lot to be desired. With a sigh he placed his order and went to take his shower. His food arrived quickly after he was dried and dressed. Pacing the room, he ate the sandwich. There had to be something he could do.

There was one thing he had left, one thing he could still at least try to do, he could try to see Eiri. Shoving a hat on his head, Tohma left the hotel. He knew which jail the writer was being held in and the taxi ride proved to only be a few blocks from the hotel.

When he arrived, he found that he was in luck, today was a visiting day. Tohma Seguchi was not used to having to wait, but in this situation he had no choice but to get into the line silently hoping that he wasn't recognized and flinching back from anyone who got too close to touching him. It took nearly half an hour to reach the bored looking officer seated behind the Plexiglas screen.

"Eiri Yuki," he announced when he was asked which inmate he was here to visit. The bored officer actually glanced up an odd look in his eyes.

"Are you a relative?"

Not understanding what was going on Tohma answered truthfully, "Brother-in-law, yes." No one else was being asked whether they were relatives.

The officer left his seat and went to confer with someone he couldn't see. In a moment another man came to the window and looked him over before speaking, "Mr. Yuki was transferred to Brooklyn General Hospital yesterday. I'm sorry but he is not expected to return here."

"Why? Why is he in the hospital?" Tohma took a step back feeling the shock to his toes.

"I'm sorry sir but we are not allowed to release that information."

Tohma wandered out of the jail in a near daze. Hailing another taxi, he directed the driver back to Brooklyn General.

* * *

Tatsuha had fallen asleep clutching Kumagorou. Hiro decided to let him sleep. Closing the door quietly he found K and the two detectives speaking softly in the other room. All conversation stopped when he entered. 

"So, what is your brilliant plan now K?" He couldn't keep the irritation out of his voice.

Everyone just stared at him for a moment. It was K who finally let out a sigh and spoke, "They have put out an All Points Bulletin for Sakuma, we are trying to keep Shindou's name out of it. Also, they are following up on a report they received from the detectives that Yuki's attorney hired. They thought they had located Shindou a few days ago at a men's shelter. Maybe he went back there. The only problem is that the place is protected. To get in we need a warrant and we're waiting on a judge for that." K gave him a nervous glance before turning to pace the room again.

"That's not all of it I can tell. What's the rest?"

K stopped his pacing and turned, "Seguchi's men are watching the place too."

Without another word Hiro started out the door.

"Just where do you think you are going Nakano?"

"We found him once K." He turned his back and went out the door. Once in the elevator he had to begin to wonder exactly what he was planning. He didn't know this city and this time Shuichi would not be anywhere in the open. The only difference is that this time he didn't think that Shu would have gone far. He might even still be in the hotel.

As soon as the doors slid open he caught a glimpse of a familiar blond head leaving the hotel. 'Seguchi!' his mind screamed, 'Shit!' The man stuck a hat on his head before leaving but it was definitely Seguchi.

He debated running back up to the room but he was still too angry with K. Instead he pulled out his cell and made a call. The only thing that K wanted to know was if Seguchi had seen him.

Once he had put his phone away he made his way to the café, he really did need to sit and think this through.

"Excuse me?" an American man approached him as soon as he had a seat, "Are you Hiroshi Nakano?"

Turning he gave the man a critical look. The American seemed average in every way, sandy blonde hair, blue eyes, maybe a little taller than him, nothing remarkable at all. The guy didn't seem like a fan and didn't look like a detective either, the clothes were too poor. Curious at what the guy wanted he nodded.

"Is there somewhere we could talk privately, a friend sent me."

Hiro tried to keep the excitement off of his face although his heart was trying to beat its way out of his chest. Nodding again he led the man to the elevator and pressed the button for their suite. As soon as they started up the man pressed the 'Stop' button making sure they stopped before reaching the destination.

"He said that I was to talk only to you. He doesn't trust anyone else."

"Where is he?" Hiro spoke English well enough that he and this guy shouldn't have any difficulties.

"I can't tell you that. He sent me to find out who is here."

"Tell him to come back but to be careful. Tell him those men were detectives K hired to protect him."

"K?"

"Our manager, our band's manager. But, also tell him that Seguchi is here in this hotel too."

The man smiled and pushed the button to restart the elevator, "I wasn't here," the man told him before disappearing onto the street.

Hiro went ahead and went out to grab something to eat hoping that no one had seen his encounter. He still had a lot to think about. One thing he knew, he was not going to tell K or anyone else about his little meeting just yet. When he finally did return to their suite, he went straight to his room and closed the door. It would be all up to Shu now.

* * *

"Hey," a soft voice brought him out of his dreams and a hand combing through his hair made him feel comfortable eventhough he felt like he had been sleeping on a brick. "Shu?" Ryu blinked the sleep out of his eyes trying to remember where he was. 

"Can you wake up a little, you need to eat something?" The other singer was sitting on the floor next to him and gave him a hand sitting up. There were a plate of sandwiches and glasses of lemonade sitting in front of them.

He didn't touch the food until Shu started feeding him small bites. The fingers tasted nearly as good as the food and the other singer was giggling and blushing. The entire experience was wonderful. But, once the food was gone all the play ended too and Shu was all seriousness. "Tell me what's wrong Ryu." The concern was clear in his voice and eyes.

Sighing he leaned back onto the small shoulder, "Several months ago the doctors said I had a heart attack. It was day I found out you were missing." He could feel Shu's breath catch at the words. "Now I have pain sometimes, it's called Angina. All I have to do is take one of my pills and the pain goes away quickly."

"Why didn't you tell me before Ryu?" Shu had started to fidget behind him and the agitation was clear in his voice.

He gave a small chuckle, "Since it happened after you left, I didn't really have a chance." He turned to gaze into the violet eyes and to steal a small kiss.

"I meant your feelings, why didn't you ever tell me before?"

"And what? You'd say 'sorry Sakuma-san I didn't know. Just give me a second to tell Yuki goodbye get my stuff packed.' No Shu, you and I both know what would have happened."

"You're right," Shu sighed, "the time wasn't right."

"You do have to pick your moments." Suddenly feeling much better he sprang to his feet. "So, what is there to do here?"

Shu gave a laugh and looked around. The place was nearly packed with boxes, "Let's see."

They spent the next few minutes tearing through the boxes and making a mess. Most were full of old smelly clothing. Ryu did manage to find a stack of old, battered comic books. Hands full he turned to find Shu staring at him strangely. Dropping the books he took a step forward only to have his love cover his face with his hands and dash behind another stack of boxes. Quietly following he found the other man on the floor sobbing softly. "Is it me Shu?"

The sniffles continued for a few minutes before red eyes lifted, "Yes and no. Please don't think I'm comparing you to Yuki, but if it were him instead of you here now, we would be having sex."

"Is that what you want?" because if that was the case, he was more than willing, but he was sure that wasn't what Shu was getting at. "There is more to a relationship than sex."

"There wasn't much else we did do together, you know, even after Yuki made the relationship public." Ryuichi wasn't about to say anything against Yuki right now, he was still a problem that Shu was going to need to work through on his own. "There were times I wanted to do other things, sometimes we would even start, but it always ended up the same way." Shu's eyes dropped, "Last night was my first time. I had never done that before."

Ryu felt shock clear to his toes. How could he not have noticed? His brain had been so passion fogged and Shu had seemed so in command. But, he should have guessed with the way that Yuki was that he would always need to be seme. He knew that his gasp was loud enough to be heard.

"You're surprised?"

"You did it very well Shu-chan," he ran a hand down a leather clad arm, "I like it both ways and I want you both. But, I am willing to wait until you're ready."

They sat together in silence for a while, he could tell that Shu was thinking and was content just to let him work things through.

"Thank you Ryu." He barely heard the whisper, "Thank you for listening and just being you."

The sound of pounding on the front door downstairs sent them both scrambling to a back corner of the attic to hide behind stacks of boxes. Shu motioned from him to be quiet and to stay where he was before creeping around to peek out the window.

"Police Ryu! There are police everywhere."

* * *

The greasy mess didn't taste as bad as it looked and Yuki managed to choke most of it down. The nurse that came in after his tray gave him an amazed look. "You need to take your medication now." She handed him a pill and stood to watch until he swallowed it. With another amazed smile she took the tray and left. 

Within minutes his doctor was in the room. "It's good to see you're finally deciding to cooperate Mr. Yuki."

He gave the man a glance and a grimace, "I wouldn't exactly call it cooperation, let's just say I'm…thinking things over."

"I also see that you can speak English perfectly well when you want."

Yuki couldn't hold back his chuckle. "Has my sister left?"

"Early this morning. They seemed to be in a hurry."

He allowed his eyes to close. His dream had been disturbing and now both Shuichi and Mika were running from Seguchi. Had he been wrong? All of the years he had believed that Seguchi was his savior. It was still too much, he needed to think some more.

"Are you ready to tell the truth now?"

Lost in his own thoughts he had forgotten the doctor's presence and the question startled him. Just what is the truth? He opened his eyes to see the doctor standing over the bed.

"You don't have to file any charges if you don't want. But, I do want to test for STDs, you and them both."

"Yes," he finally let out with a sigh, "I was raped and beaten. But, I don't know who all were involved; there was at least one guard. And, would you please send for my attorney? I think I'm finally tired of being a victim."

The pain medication was already kicking in and as soon as the doctor left the room he allowed his eyes to close. The dream started almost immediately.

Dream Flashback

Story clutched tightly in nervous fingers he made his way up the stairs. The door to Yuki-sensei's apartment was open slightly causing him to smile. Yuki was waiting on him. Hesitantly he pushed the door open. The apartment was dark and quiet.

"Sensei?" He nervously called into the room.

"Overth ere, Eiri-kun." The voice was slightly slurred.

When his eyes adjusted to the low light he could just see Yuki's head over the back of the chair. His sensei sounded…drunk?

Eiri couldn't control the trembling in his hands; the papers his story was written on were crackling under the pressure.

"Come ere Eiri-kun." Yuki stood to face him. At the sight of his sensei he let his story flutter to the floor. This wasn't what he pictured at all.

Yuki approached and leaned down to scoop up his story. But, he didn't come fully to his feet. He was still on his knees with his face at waist level. Eiri could feel warm breath misting over him. The look in Yuki's eyes was primal and he felt sudden fear. Before he could move or speak, Yuki rose to push him against the wall.

"Is this what you want Eiri-kun, isn't this why you're really here?" Yuki's mouth began to lower.

"Kitazawa!" The sudden shout at the door caused both him and Yuki to jump. "You got our money?" Two rough looking men entered the open doorway. "Well, well," there was laughter in the bigger man's voice, "What have we here?"

"He's pretty Yuki," the smaller of the men laughed, "I'd consider a trade." The man had already started to unzip his pants.

"Yuki?" he questioned and could hear the fear in his own voice. But, his sensei just smirked and walked away. He watched as his beloved sensei took a ten dollar bill from one of the men and heard the comment, "For going first."

Held against the wall, he could only watch as the bigger man pulled a gun out of his waistband and placed it on the table by the door. Too scared to move or to even scream, he was roughly turned and once again pressed to the wall, this time face first. He could only whimper as his pants were pulled down. The wall was covered with wallpaper and there was a small tear in the paper, he couldn't seem to take his eyes off of the tear.

The pain of penetration was excruciating, when he finally felt a scream coming his mouth was covered by a rough hand. He knew what was happening to him but that didn't make it any easier. It seemed to take forever until the first man pulled back out; Eiri nearly collapsed with relief thinking it was over. That is until the second man entered him. He could hear Yuki's laughter in the background.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

The sudden yell caused the second man to pull out and release him. He could only sink to his knees in gratitude. He turned astonished eyes to look upon his savior. Seguchi was standing in the doorway holding a gun.

The first bullet nearly took the head off of the man standing over him and he felt blood spray across his face. The second bullet hit the bigger man in the chest and he fell like a stone.

"We had a deal Kitazawa!" Seguchi was not advancing on his sensei, "He wasn't to be touched!"

Yuki had backed against the opposite wall, "It was all about the money Seguchi, you knew that. They paid me too. Maybe your precious little Eiri should know that you were planning on doing the same thing."

"Shut Up!" Eiri heard the gun fire again and could only watch in horror as his sensei's body fell. Seguchi's eyes turned to meet his. "Get dressed Eiri-kun," was all he said.

Eiri scrambled around the floor pulling his clothes on as he went. He still didn't have the strength to stand. Once he was dressed Seguchi approached. "Hold out your hands Eiri-kun." The still hot weapon was placed on his palms and he instinctively gripped the handle.

"I know you didn't mean to do it Eiri-kun," Seguchi's calm and reassuring voice was echoing in his head.

"Seguchi-san?" he turned confused eyes to his mentor.

"You were raped by three armed men Eiri-kun. No one is going to blame you for killing them."

End Dream Flashback

Yuki awoke with tears standing in his eyes. 'Mika was right!' he thought as he wiped the tears away. Seguchi had done everything and not to protect or help him, it was so that he could own him.

He raised his eyes at the sound of the door opening and wasn't surprised to see a platinum blonde head peeking in.

"Eiri-san, what happened?" the false concern in the voice nearly choked him.

"I've remembered Seguchi, everything."

* * *

I would like to thank all of my reviewers: animegirl12182, Bloody Dead Rose, Sara Hotaru, Ryuski, subtlethief, and Jen Tao07

* * *

Review Please 


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I, of course, do not own Gravitation, Murakami Maki has that honor.

AU My take on what might have happened if Shuichi had not managed to get there in time to save Reiji from Yuki. Manga Vol. 9.\

* * *

Chapter 13

The ringing of the phone startled K out of his near doze. The call was coming in on the cell phone of Detective McClean. After a very brief conversation he put the phone away. "They have the warrant."

He and the two detectives immediately got ready to leave when Nakano came back out of his room.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"After Shindou and Sakuma, where do you think?" K called over his shoulder.

"No! You can't! If you have found him and go after him, he is only going to try to run again. He was going to come back on his own."

All three of them stopped at Nakano's words, "What do you know Nakano?" He took a step back towards the guitarist and noted the sudden panic in the red-head's eyes.

"K I promised that I wouldn't tell. I met a man downstairs. He said that he was sent by a friend to find out what was going on here. I told him everything. I also told him that it was safe."

"Who was this man?" Laytner fired the question quickly.

"I didn't ask his name, I don't think he would have told me anyways."

McClean dug in one of his pockets and pulled out a picture, "Is this the man?"

Nakano only gave the photo the briefest of glances, "That's him."

The two detectives gave each other a glance. "Call the officers on the scene and have them back off." K tried to sound calm but he could hear the panic in his own voice. "I'm going to stay here. You two go and handle this. If he's going to come back on his own, let him. Besides, it will look better if the place is searched and you guys leave empty-handed."

* * *

"I can't keep running, can I?" Mika had just finished getting Anna ready for their trip.

"No Mika, I think that you should go back, go to the trial, face your husband." It might only be selfishness talking but this was what Alex wanted more than anything. He wanted Mika free. If they just ran off together there would always be the shadow of her marriage hanging over them and they would never be free. He wasn't really thrilled with idea of sharing custody of Anna but he could handle it if he had to.

"Is it really that important Alex?"

Walking slowly to really pull Mika into his arms for the first time he whispered softly into her ear, "It is to me."

Mika's lips tasted of spice, just like he knew they would. At the first touch of his lips she stiffened in his arms, but it didn't take long until her body was melded against his. A shiver passed down his spine when she raised her hand to caress the back of his neck. He took it as an invitation when her lips parted. When he finally pulled away he could see wonder in her dark eyes.

"I want you free Mika."

Within the hour they were all three heading back to New York. There were no promises make, but at least Mika seemed willing to try.

* * *

The receptionist at the hospital refused to give him Eiri's room number. At least it was a different woman from this morning when he had tried to catch Mika. Tohma was forced to go searching the floors. It wasn't really that hard and he knew he had found the correct room when he spotted a pair of guards outside of a door.

The men had stubbornly refused to let him in, stating that he needed permission to enter. Permission from whom they also refused to say. Taking a seat in a waiting room across the hall, he sat to think of what he could do. An idea hit as soon as he saw a doctor exiting Eiri's room. He followed the man to his office.

"Excuse me!" he called to the man before he could get the office door closed. The doctor gave him an impatient look and waved him inside.

Tohma followed him in closing the door behind them. "I am a relative of Eiri Yuki's. I flew all the way here from Japan for his trial, only to have my cousin tell me that he is here. Now the guards won't let me in to see him."

There was some doubt on the man's face, "So you are a…cousin?"

"Yes, a first cousin actually. Mika called me and told me he was here, Mika is Eiri's sister. We all grew up together in our family's temple. I came here with Eiri's brother Tatsuha, he had to stay at the hotel with jet lag. I promised I would bring him back a report."

The doctor continued to examine him for a few seconds and then motioned for him to take a seat. "Mr. Yuki was rather seriously injured in an attack at the jail."

Tohma felt his heart leap into his throat, "What are his injuries?"

The doctor gave a grimace before speaking, "Fractured leg, multiple fractured ribs, severe rectal tearing."

"He…he was raped?" Flashbacks of years ago filled his head and he couldn't breathe.

"Your cousin didn't tell you? I'm sorry Mister….?"

"Uesugi." It was the only thing he think to say, the only name he could come up with while trying to choke back the tears. 'Not again' kept running through his head.

"Mr. Uesugi," he took the tissue the doctor was handing him, "I can get you in to see him if you would like, but only for a few moments."

He accepted the offer quickly but the doctor allowed him to take some time to pull himself together. The doctor led he back to Eiri's room, he had never even bothered to ask the man's name. After a brief discussion the guards did finally step back. When he poked his head through the doorway their eyes locked. The author looked pale and frail. "Eiri-san, what happened?"

"I remembered Seguchi, everything." The look of hatred set him back on his heels.

Quickly entering the rest of the way into the room, he pulled a chair to the bedside. "Eiri-san everything is going to be all right. I will take care of it."

"Like you took care of Kitazawa?" He wasn't really shocked. He had expected that he would remember at some point in time. What he didn't expect was the open hatred. "That is what I have remembered," Eiri continued, "You shooting him and those other men, you putting the gun into my hands, you all those years making me believe that I had done it."

"Eiri-san, I am sure…"

"Just shut up and get out. I never want to see your lying, manipulative face again." He had never seen Eiri so angry before. "Please Eiri, you need to understand…"

"GUARDS! GUARDS!"

Tohma stumbled to his feet as the door burst open, "Eiri I…"

"Remove this trash!" Eiri yelled to the two men who had been standing at the door. His arms were roughly grabbed and he was being pulled out of the room.

"Seguchi," Eiri gave one last shout, "if you do anything to hurt Shuichi, I will kill you."

* * *

"They're pulling back Ryu," Shu whispered over his shoulder. It was true, many of the officers were returning to their cars. The sound of the back door opening and closing softly had him scrambling back to their hiding spot and into Ryuichi's arms.

"Can we get out of here Shu? Is there any way?" He knew he was trembling and could feel the older singer shaking too.

Footsteps could be heard running up the stairs and Ryu pushed him behind his body.

"Shuichi?" a voice called softly.

"That's my friend Michael," he whispered into Ryu's ear, "you stay here."

Shu stepped out from behind the stack of boxes, "Michael you scare me. What going on?"

"I'm not sure. I spoke with your friend, he said that those men were detectives K hired to protect you. He said it was safe to come back."

"What about all of those police outside, didn't you see them?" Ryu chose that moment to step out and stand by his side, lacing their fingers together. Michael's eyes only widened slightly.

"I don't really know. They did seem to be leaving when I got here. I was able to sneak in the back."

Another knock at the front door had him once again scrambling to peek out the window. There were only two men out there now, one was russet haired the other had black.

"I think those are the men from the hotel, at least the dark haired one is." Shu turned to look at Ryuichi.

"Let me see Shu, I got a pretty good look at the dark haired one." He scooted back to let Ryu have a look. "That's him."

"Follow you Michael?" Shu turned to give his friend an accusing look.

"I don't think so. Do you want me to answer it?"

"Yes Michael, let in. Find out what want."

The American quickly darted down the stairs, both he and Ryu edged close enough to the door to at least hear part of the conversation. The men really were NYPD Detectives and they had a warrant to search the premises.

"Mr. Rain we know that you met with one Hiroshi Nakano today because he told us. I will repeat the exact message if you need proof. You can trust us."

Ryuichi took a couple of steps down the stairs and motioned for him to stay. "Send them up Michael." After darting back up the stairs the older singer took a seat in the middle of the floor. With a sigh,Shu went to sit next to him.

It took less than a minute for the three men to make it up the stairs. All three stopped to stare at them sitting on the floor. The russet-haired detective was the first to speak.

"My name is detective McClean, are both of you all right?"

"We're fine McClean," Ryu was the first to speak up, "the deal was that we would return on our own."

"Things had moved beyond that Mr. Sakuma." It was the dark haired detective that spoke and stepped forward. "There had already been a search warrant issued for this place by the time Mr. Rain had spoken with Mr. Nakano. We managed to get here in time to defuse the situation."

"Defuse?" Cursing his lack of English skills and the need for clarification Shu blushed. "What mean defuse?"

"Kanwa suru Shu, it means to calm a situation."

"Hiro tell you?" Shu decided that he wouldn't get angry until he knew the entire story.

"Only after he found out about the warrant." The dark haired detective seemed to be the only one doing any talking.

"What name you?"

"My name is Detective Laytner, Mr. Shindou. We really are here to help you. But, we think you need to know that a Mr. Tohma Seguchi has taken a room in the same hotel."

"I'm not letting Shu go back there then." Ryuichi didn't sound panicked, only angry.

Placing a hand over the other singer's he gave him a smile, "Hide in plain sight, yes? You," he waved a finger between the two detectives, "go back hotel. Help K. I go trial, you protect. We return two hours. You take away army outside."

As soon as the area the area seemed to be completely cleared of police, Shu took a short period of time to thank Michael again while Ryu watched the windows for another half an hour. No one seemed to be moving; no one seemed to be watching. Cautiously they slipped out the back and into the night.

It was a beautiful night warm for spring and every star in the sky seemed to be shining. As they walked, Ryu slipped an arm around his waist and he couldn't hold back his smile. They were in public and someone was holding him, touching him. People were looking at them and the older singer didn't seem to care at all. He realized this was what he wanted, what he had always wanted, someone he loved and could love him back without feeling shame for what they were.

'I'm sorry Yuki,' he thought, 'somewhere deep inside you may have loved me, I will never stop loving you, but this is what I want.' The thought only caused him a slight pang of sadness. He was over Yuki and probably had been for a while.

"Ryu-chan," he let the endearment slip out of his lips, "I am not going to go back to Yuki. If you want me, I want to be with you." It was no surprise when Ryu stopped in the middle of the street to kiss him senseless.

* * *

Tatsuha awoke still clinging to the pink bunny. Hiro was sitting quietly on the other bed watching television with the volume turned nearly off. Stretching and wiping the sleep out of his eyes, he looked over to see the guitarist looking at him. "Are they back yet?"

"Not yet but we know where they are. Those detectives went to pick them up."

Still trying to stretch muscles sore from tension he got up and went to have a seat next to Hiro. "So, what are going to do now, go back to Ayaka?"

"I don't think that I can now, not to her or to any other woman. I've done a lot of thinking since being with Shuichi. It made me realize that it is men in general I'm attracted to. I'm just as gay as my friend."

Tatsuha leaned back and gave him a look Hiro refused to meet his eyes.

"I know that we don't always see eye to eye and that we fight a lot, but I hope you still consider me to be a friend?" Hiro actually sounded sincere.

"Always Nakano, why?"

"Nothing yet." During the last part of the conversation Hiro never once let his eyes leave the television screen. Slightly disgusted with the sudden loss of interest Tatsuha got up stating that he was going to go talk to K. Before he could leave the room his cell phone started to ring. With irritation he grabbed it from his jacket pocket.

"Moshi Moshi." He answered in Japanese because he really didn't know anyone here. The voice on the other end was very familiar. "Mika!"

"Tatsuha where are you? I called father and he said you were her in New York with Ryuichi. He's very angry."

"You can tell him not to worry. I had to come, I was subpoenaed. Besides, Ryuichi and I broke up. No matter how mad he is I am staying for Aniki's trial."

"Listen Tatsuha, I'm here too. Where are you staying?"

"Is Tohma with you?"

The phone went silent for a moment before his sister spoke again. "I left him. I'm here…with someone else."

He gave out the hotel and the room number praying this wasn't some sort of trap.

"Who was on the phone?" K asked poking his head through the door.

Before he answered he motioned for K to leave the room leaving Hiro alone with his thoughts. He doubted the guitarist had heard a word of the conversation.

"That was Mika," he spoke at a near whisper, "she's coming here."

"Are you fucking crazy Uesugi!" K's shout certainly made up for him trying to be quiet.

"Calm down K. She says she has left Tohma and is here with someone else. My sister is many things, mainly a bitch, but she is not a liar. Besides she needs somewhere to hide and she needs protection as much as Shindou does."

He went to sit in a chair with K glaring at him the entire time. It only seemed like a few minutes until his phone rang again. Without out a word he left the room and went down to meet his sister in the lobby. He kept a careful eye out for Tohma. Luckily Mika was standing in the alcove by the pay phones.

"Tatsuha!" He couldn't keep his body from stiffening as he was pulled into a hug. The radiant smile and the happy tone of voice didn't seem like his sister at all. "I've missed you little brother," she whispered into his ear, "and I was worried about you."

Fearing to get caught he grabbed her arm and started pulling her into the elevator.

"Wait." Leave it to his stubborn sister to fight him at a time like this and she was actually able to pull her arm free, "There's someone I want you to meet first."

Mika held out her hand and a dark-haired American he hadn't noticed before stepped forward, the man was carrying a baby.

"Tatsuha this is my friend Alex and this," Mika pulled the blanket back to reveal a small beautiful face, "is your niece Anna."

His arms automatically went out and the man, Alex, quickly handed him the baby. He felt a sense of wonder staring down at the small bundle but he nearly dropped the child when the sudden thought struck him. "Mika, Tohma's staying here, in this hotel. We need to get up to the suite now."

He managed to get everyone in the elevator and as the doors started to close everyone jumped at a familiar shout. A platinum blonde was running towards the car, but was cut off by the doors closing.

"Don't worry Aneki," he reassured his terrified looking sister. "He won't be able to get into the suite. The place is too well protected."

* * *

I would like to thank all of my reviewers: **Jen-Tao07, Bloody Dead Rose, Eien Kisaki, Minchew, animegirl12182, Aki Kotasho, and Summoner of Suzaku.**

**Please continue to read and review.**


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I, of course, do not own Gravitation, Murakami Maki has that honor.

AU My take on what might have happened if Shuichi had not managed to get there in time to save Reiji from Yuki. Manga Vol. 9.

* * *

Chapter 14 

Ryuichi was nearly delirious. He wouldn't have to be alone anymore. He had finally found someone who was like him, with the same interests, a similar personality, and someone he loved with all of his heart.

From the very first moment he had seen Shuichi his heart had given a crazy lurch. Sure, he had wanted to sing that night when he walked up on that stage, and he had used the excuse of saving the other singer's butt, but what he had really wanted was to get a better look and to stand on stage next to the boy. He just wasn't the type to want to help the competition on a whim, no matter how cute they looked on the stage.

Even now his heart still gave those crazy leaps every time he looked at his love. Months of agony watching while that idiot Yuki Eiri treat him badly, watching that beautiful spirit get crushed time and time again had nearly made him insane. He had always tried to be there for the other singer, being a friend, cheering him up, but never daring to show his true feelings. He always held the hope that eventually he would be seen as something other than a friend.

But, he knew that no matter what Shu said right now Yuki was still in the picture.

"When are you going to tell him Shu?" The question just seemed to slip out on its own and as soon as he asked he wished he could take it back. He had promised himself that he wouldn't pressure. He was almost afraid to look atthe other singer'sface. "I'm sorry. You don't need to answer that." When he finally dared to look, he saw only a small smile gracing perfect lips.

"Let's get something to eat before we go back, we can talk inside."

He allowed himself to be pulled into the nearest restaurant. He had to help Shu with the menu and ended up ordering rib baskets for both of them.

"You know before I came here Yuki had broken up with me to be with Seguchi. At least that's the way he made it look. I was so surprised when he turned up here. The truth is, I'm not sure there is anything to break off." A sudden grin lightened the young man's face, "Don't worry Ryu it will happen but Yuki and I are going to need to talk."

Hefelt slightly reassured, but he didn't like that 'talking' partand decided to change the subject. "So have you thought what you want to do when you get back? Are you going to go back with Bad Luck?"

"No, I really don't think I could go back to working for Seguchi again, if I live through this. I was kinda hoping to get your input. I was thinking of coming back here permanently, well not to New York, there are too many bad memories. I thought Los Angeles, maybe. It all depends."

Once again he felt his heart pounding, "On what?"

"On what you want to do."

* * *

Tohma walked into the hotel nearly in a daze. The worst had finally happened. Eiri had somehow remembered. He had worked for years to prevent this. It was just a good thing he didn't know the entire truth, a memory wouldn't tell that he had paid Kitazawa and had set up the whole thing in the first place. There was no doubt in his mind who to blame for all this, Shindou. If Eiri hadn't have come here after the little bastard he never would have been raped again. It was surely the newest rape that had brought on the memories. 

He had come to realize that his own life didn't matter much anymore. Any chance he might have had at getting Eiri to be his lover were now gone. He had lived so many years with that as his main goal nothing else mattered. Eiri was gone, Mika was gone, and his baby was never more than a dream. Right now he couldn't even drag up enough emotion to care.

Walking with his eyes firmly planted on his toes the sudden cry of "Tatsuha!" barely registered in his muddled brain. The voice sounded familiar but right now he couldn't seem to make any sort of connection. It wasn't until a group of people stepped into a private elevator that he realized the voice belonged to Mika.

There was fear and disgust on her face as their eyes met. The look told him all he needed to know, he really had lost everything. As the elevator doors closed in his face he finally realized that all of his life he had been just a little too little, a little too late.

At least the encounter had cleared the cobwebs clinging to his brain. With a new purpose he headed back to his room. The first call he made was to an old friend here in New York, calling in a favor. If he couldn't have Eiri, no one else would either.

The phone rang severa times before a gruff male answered and he didn't even stop to identify himself. "Can you get a gun into a courtroom?"

Chilly laughter sounded when he hung up the phone.

* * *

The next time Yuki awoke his attorney was sitting next to him. "It's about time." He spoke in his customary grumble, but secretly he was just glad it wasn't Seguchi. 

"I was in a meeting."

He didn't fail to notice the glance Sugiama gave him out of the corner of his eye. "You found him didn't you?"

The man let out an agitated sigh, "No, my people didn't find him."

"Seguchi, did that bastard get to him?" He was nearly out of the bed in panic and Sugiama was also on his feet.

"That's not what I meant Mr. Yuki." The man was waving his hands and shooing him back down onto the bed. "Please lie back down."

"Then you had better fucking tell me exactly what you did mean."

"Mr. Shindou was found."

He didn't realize he was holding his breath until it all left in a rush. "Where is he?"

"It's a long story. He was found by Hiroshi Nakano, Tatsuha Uesugi, and Ryuichi Sakuma. He was working as a keyboard player in a club here in Brooklyn. They managed to get him to go back to their hotel."

"So he's all right? Can you safely get him here?"

Now the man looked away completely, "I'm more than a little embarrassed to say this Mr. Yuki but we seem to have lost him again."

"WHAT! How the hell could you lose him!" Once again he was nearly out of his bed and this time he had the guards looking in the door. If his trial wasn't tomorrow he would fire the incompetent ass. Taking a few deep breaths he was able to get himself back under control and settled back onto the bed. "Tell me what happened."

"We received a call from a Mr. Claude Winchester informing us that Shindou had turned up. We sent two of NYPD's most trusted detectives to the scene. Unfortunately, Shindou caught sight of the men before the introductions could be made. Apparently he and Ryuichi Sakuma both dove out of a window to get away. Now, they are both missing."

"Shit!" It was really all he could think to say and it seemed to fit anyways. That was probably their only real shot. The fact that Sakuma was missing too barely registered. At least he knew his Baka was still alive.

"It was my understanding Mr. Yuki," Sugiama interrupted his thoughts, "that you had called me here in regards to your recent injuries?"

"I have changed my mind. I will be filing charges. So, I hope you're ready to take my statement."

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking!" Hiro and K yelled almost in unison as he led Mika, Alex, and Anna into the room. Mika immediately took the baby who had started to fuss from all the loud noise. 

"What was I supposed to do?" Tatsuha fired back, "She's my sister. She's running from Tohma too!"

"She can't be here right now Tatsuha, you know why." Hiro looked like he was going to start throwing his fists again.

"Bullshit! She deserves protection too. Besides, Tohma has already seen us." Tatsuha looked defeated as he sank to the sofa.

"So, we're just going to sit here and let them walk right into the fire then! What have we done all this for!" Hiro looked like he wanted to kill as he ranted and paced the room.

"Just calm down Nakano, I'll put a man to watchSeguchi's door. He won't be able to go in or out without us knowing." K made a quick grab for the phone.

Hiro gave another wild laugh, "He could always jump out the window. Your men aren't too good at handling that."

"What is going on here?" Mika finally commented looking very confused.

"Might as well tell her, she's going to find out anyways." Tatsuha gave an unconcerned shrug. "And, K, while you're on the phone, you might want to order up a couple of more beds."

"We found Shuichi." Hiro finally spit. At the same time the door opened admitting the two detectives.

* * *

As they approached the hotel Shuichi started having second thoughts. Gripping Ryu's hand tightly he pulled them to a stop. "We don't have to go back. We could always just go to California now." 

Ryu's gentle eyes turned to him, "You've been so brave," a hand reached up to caress his face, "you need to do this and we both know it. When we move to California, together, I don't want anything hanging over our heads. I want a clean break for both of us."

"So, that is what you want, to go to California with me?"

"Shu, I already have a house set up there. Remember, I only came here for what was basically a visit. I met you and wanted to stay. I think you will love Los Angeles."

After another kiss he took a deep breath and allowed Ryuichi to lead him back into the hotel. They used a side entrance with Ryuichi's key and made sure they weren't seen getting into the elevator. He was nervous but Ryu never let go of his hand.

The elevator doors opened and they stepped almost unnoticed into what was almost a melee. If Ryuichi hadn't been standing behind him, he would have backed out again. Arms wrapped around his shoulders to keep him in place.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!"

Shu had to clamp his hands over his ears, Ryu's trained voice cut above the din and nearly put out his eardrums. Instant silence dropped over the room and all eyes turned to them. He barely had time to register that Mika was there and another strange man before Ryu pushed him into the bedroom, slamming and locking the door.

"What's she doing here, she'll tell Tohma? She's always been a snitch." He could hear the tremor in his own voice.

He was pulled into the other singer's arms but still couldn't seem to stop shaking.

"I'm sure she wouldn't be here if it wasn't safe love. K wouldn't allow it."

"We could still just go." He allowed the tears to come and the stress started getting to him. He could still hear yelling from the other room.

"I want for you to lie down and rest for a minute. I'll go find out what's going on. Just don't…don't leave Shu."

He managed to snag an arm before the man could get off the bed, "No, bring K in here, only K."

Ryu gave a small nod and left the room. He did lie down; he needed to get himself under control.

* * *

There was still pure chaos in the front room when he walked out. And, once again his entrance wasn't noticed. Most of the yelling seemed to be between Tatsuha and Hiro. Walking over to K he was able to coax him into the other bedroom. "He's going to run again if this doesn't stop and this time neither one of us will come back…ever. Now, tell me, why is Mika here?" 

"She left Seguchi. She's running from him too, I'm not sure why yet. If Nakano and Uesugi would stop fighting long enough maybe I could find out."

"Why are they fighting now? Surely not over Shu and I again?"

"No, it's because Uesugi brought Mika here and got caught by Seguchi."

"FUCK! That stupid…" He stormed out of the room.

Tatsuha was standing toe-to-toe with Hiro. Without even thinking he yanked Hiro back by his shirt and slammed his other fist into Tatsuha's nose, knocking him to the floor. "Get out Uesugi, take your sister and get out. You knew what was at stake here. You got your petty revenge and now I'm getting mine. You wanted him to run again but you need to remember, if he goes, I go. You won't get me back!" He did manage a glace back, "Sorry Hiro." He threw the apology before heading back to Shu.

When he got back into the room he found Detective McClean sitting on the bed talking to Shuichi, who did seem calmer now.

"Hey baby," he took a seat on the bed too, only just holding back the jealousy at the sight of Shu on the bed with another man, "better now?"

"Yeah, some. Ryo was just explaining about tomorrow's security plans.

"Ryo?" He looked to the detective who nodded.

"My partner is Dee. I know who you are."

The man must have guessedhe was uncomfortable with him sitting on the bed with Shu and quickly got up to go sit on a chair.

"He could file assault and battery charges you know." Ryo was giving him a hard stare.

"Let him." He stared down at his slightly swollen knuckles which were also starting to ache. He didn't remember ever hitting anyone before.

"Ryu, what did you do?"

"Decked Tatsuha. He brought Mika here and Tohma saw them. It's my suite, I told them to get out."

"No," the vehemence of Shu's plea startled him, "He's hurting, you know that. He's in-love with you."

A knock at the door interrupted any more debate and a teary-eyed Tatsuha peeked his head in the door.

"Ryuichi, I'm sorry," the boy sobbed, "I didn't think how it would affect Shuichi. I only knew that she needed help and I gave it. Please don't make us leave now. Mika's afraid that Tohma wants to kill her too. She didn't know where else to go."

"Come in Tatsuha and have a seat. We'll talk."

* * *

Woot a record number of reviews this time. I would like to thank everyone who took the time to let me know how they think the story is going.--**buff200020002002,animegirl12182, Jen-Tao07, qwerty54, Bloody Dead Rose, Aki Kotasho, and Remmy Wolf.**

I certainly appreciate everyone's continued reviews and support.


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I, of course, do not own Gravitation, Murakami Maki has that honor.

AU My take on what might have happened if Shuichi had not managed to get there in time to save Reiji from Yuki. Manga Vol. 9.

* * *

Chapter 15

Detective McClean had remained in his and Ryu's room the entire night curtailing any activities that night. I didn't mean there wasn't a lot of snuggling and kissing anyways, they just had to do it quietly. It was just as well because Hiro had been forced into their room. Mika had taken the other bed in Tatsuha's room, while Mika's friend Alex had to share a bed with Tatsuha. K slept on the couch.

Yuki's trial wasn't due to start until 9:00 am but McClean had them out of bed by 6:00. The plan was to make him look as much like the old Shuichi as possible. He would look like the innocent kid who left Japan all those months ago.

While they were working K had to run downstairs several times to accept deliveries. One was a suit for him but the most important one was an emergency visa and passport. They were due on a flight back to Japan at 3:00 pm, the trial was expected to be over long before then.

Ryuichi once again had Kuma-chan gripped under an arm, a sure sign that he was nervous. Eventhough Ryu had on a happy faceShu knew it was only for his benefit.

As soon as he was completely dressed he put the green contact lenses back in, they would come out at the courthouse. The blonde wig would go on once they were there. Before they left he pulled Ryu back into the bedroom and locked everyone else out. Kumagorou was hanging from his mouth and the deep blue eyes looked terrified.

"Ryu I'm sure everything is going to be fine. I think I have enough protection."

Kuma dropped to the floor and the other singer covered his face. "That's only part of it Shu."

"Are you scared because I'll be seeing Yuki again?"

The older man's shoulders shook and Shu could tell he was fully crying now. "I know you said that you love me and were going to stay with me. But, I know that you still love him too."

"I do love him I'm just not in-love with him anymore. I'm in-love with someone else, you. When all this is over we're moving to California. And, I have done a lot of thinking the past couple of days. I have remembered now who was always there for me, making me smile after Yuki and I would have a fight. I remember who it was that was always giving me encouragement when Yuki would drag my confidence down. I have realized a lot of things now."

Ryu managed a smile and the tears stopped. And, just to make sure Ryu knew that he meant what he said he pulled his love to him. Their lips didn't part until K dragged them both out to leave for the trial.

* * *

The nurses had him up and ready to go an hour early and his attorney was due any moment to escort him to the courthouse. Of course the ride would be in the back of a police cruiser, and to his great joy he would get to be handcuffed again.

At 8:30 he signed the discharge papers. The only problem came when they brought around the wheelchair, he was able to walk. After a brief discussion about hospital policy he ended up riding out with his guards as escorts.

Once he was in the car nerves started getting to him and a fear of having to go back to the jail. Sugiama was in the back with him. "Are you sure I'll be sent home?"

"Most of the charges have already been dropped Mr. Yuki you may go home if you want. However, be prepared for a couple of surprises. In light of your recent…injuries the judge has changed his stance regarding you Visa. You can remain here as long as you agree to do one hundred hours of community service or you can return to Japan for a period of at least six months. After the six months your Visa can be reissued."

"Not a great choice is it? Has 'He' turned back up yet?"

"We had the shelter searched again and the officers left empty handed. However, your sister Mika did turn up. She's staying at the hotel with your brother. Incidentally, Mr. Tohma Seguchi is also staying at the same hotel."

"That's just great, no wonder he ran again." Yuki sat back in his seat extremely glad that his painkillers were numbing some of his anger as well as his pain.

They arrived at the courthouse only to find the front entrance surrounded by the press. Not even pausing they drove around to the back where a barricade had been set up allowing him at least a little privacy. The last thing he wanted right now was a media circus.

He was taken to a small locked room with his attorney to await his fate.

* * *

Tohma dressed in his best suit. It wasn't the flashy sort of thing he usually wore, it was a basic black Armani and very expensive. He didn't want to draw any unwanted attention to himself. His one concession was his hat, also black but with a duck quill. He couldn't possibly go without a hat. A giggle escaped his lips as he regarded his image in the mirror. Eiri would surely like him in this suit. Of course if Eiri wanted him in a dress he'd wear that too.

He knew what he needed to do now. An angel had come to him in a dream and told him there was only one way he could ever have Eiri. His thinking had always been wrong. There was only one sure way to protect him forever.

The giggle escaped again. The sight of Mika last night had upset him for some reason, why he should be upset over seeing Eiri's sister he didn't know and it didn't really matter. He didn't remember Eiri saying she had gotten married. But she had been with a man who looked no older than a teenager. The kid had looked something like Eiri, only darker complected. It appeared they even had a baby together.

Thinking about that baby caused him to pull a crumpled picture out of his pocket. He smiled down at the image, pretty little Anna. Anna was Eiri's daughter but she would soon belong to the both of them. They had needed to leave her in Japan and she was waiting for them to get back. Maybe in a few years Eiri would be ready to have another. He really wanted a boy next time.

As he raised his eyes to the mirror, violet orbs flashed at him and black hair was peeking out from the sides of his hat. With another giggle he checked his watch, he had half an hour left. "Okay Shindou," he told the mirror, "time to go get Eiri and bring him home." There was no response from the mirror.

* * *

Yuki walked into the courtroom keeping his eyes pinned on the judge's bench; he didn't want to look around. He didn't want to make eye contact with anyone. He did give a look over to the plaintiff's bench and got a smirk from Reiji in return. The look in her eyes told me that everything wasn't over yet.

Taking his seat with a sigh of relief, his leg was screaming with pain, he once again fixed his eyes forward. Not bothering to look around he was surprised when he felt a hand on his shoulder and a soft voice whispered in his ear, "Everything is going to be fine Eiri." Usually his sister's presence made him nervous but today he was actually gladshe was here today although he would never let her know that. Instead of turning to acknowledge her presence he only gave a small nod.

The bailiff entered seconds later and announced for everyone to rise as the judge made his way into the courtroom. Standard procedure followed. He had to stand as the charges were read but most were listed as being dropped. After Reiji's portion of the charges were read and dropped she and her attorney were escorted by the bailiff to the bench for a brief conference before being escorted to seats in the back of the courtroom. That left only the guard he had punched sitting at the plaintiff's bench. This charge was simple battery.

The painkillers were making him feel sleepy again and as the judge droned on he had to fight back the urge to yawn and his eyes were fighting to close. The judge was taking the time to dismiss everyone who had been subpoenaed and apologizing to those who had flown in from Japan. Yuki felt his jaws creaking and only barely caught the yawn in time. A poke in the arm from Sugiama snapped his attention back to the judge. He had missed a good portion of what was being said.

"…will be allowed to give a statement. This court calls Shuichi Shindou."

He felt his mouth drop open and looked to Sugiama who only grinned and whispered, "Surprise!"

The doors opened to admit a blonde-haired Shuichi. There were several gasps around the room, his included. Reiji actually rose out of her seat.

Shuichi was bracketed on both sides by two men who were obviously policemen, K was following close behind. The baka's eyes never once turned to meet his as he walked up the aisle instead he continually glanced to the side. Following the direction of the glances he noted the presence of Tatsuha, Nakano, and Sakuma. Nakano and Sakuma were giving encouraging smiles but Tatsuha was looking straight ahead and frowning.

He released the breath he hadn't realized that he been holding as Shuichi took the stand. Their eyes met then but only for the briefest of glances and all of his breath left in a rush. The singer looked wonderful. There were times he had worried about Shuichi starving out in the streets but it actually looked like he had gained some weight.

As soon as he was seated Shuichi turned to the judge and requested a translator. Yuki knew the kid didn't speak much English so he wasn't surprised. However, when he started speaking Yuki realized that he had learned a lot since coming here.

From the minute Shuichi started talking he realized that the speech wasn't directed at him but at Reiji, violet eyes were locked on her the entire time. The singer was very good on the stand, of course he was accustomed to being on a stage. It was the eloquence of the speech that surprised him. The entire thing was filled with carefully veiled threats and warnings for Reiji and XMR to stay away.

Shuichi spared him one more brief glance before rising, eyes once again locking on someone in the middle of the courtroom. As he rose, his escort was once again at his side and he began walking back up the aisle. He had waited so long just to see the singer again and as he was walking away the entire situation started to feel surreal. 'That's it?' he thought with some confusion.

A low murmuring began in the back of the courtroom. Yuki heard a giggle and the hair on the back of his neck suddenly stood on end. "Imposter!" he heard a hiss, "I'm the only one…protect him…BASTARD!" The voice belonged to Seguchi.

Turning in his seat he saw Seguchi rise and caught a look at his eyes, there was no sanity there at all. The sudden sight of metal in Seguchi's hand caused every hair on is body to stand on end and a scream rose in his throat. The gun was pointing directly at his face. He saw the flashes and was nearly deafened by the report.

* * *

He, Hiro, Tatsuha, and Mika had all walked into the courtroom together. Alex had stayed at the hotel with baby Anna. Shuichi came in a separate car with the two detectives and K. He had let him go with little argument. K had pointed out that Shuichi would not be recognized by the press, Ryuichi Sakuma certainly would.

It was true, the minute he got out of the car, cameras and microphones were shoved in his face. Even Hiro was surrounded. They both stopped to give interviews on their way into the building. They were the official distraction. When everyone's attention was on them, Shu was able to walk inside unnoticed.

Ryuichi noticed that Shu wasn't the only one sneaking into the building that day. The second person was Seguchi. The mere sight of the man gave him the chills. He was certainly sure the man was Seguchi but it didn't seem like him. It was difficult to explain, even to himself, but the sight gave him the chills, especially the huge grin plastered on the blonde's face. Seguchi was almost skipping as he went into the courthouse. As he watched the blonde's back enter through the doors, he feltgooseprickles cover his body.

Roughly grabbing Hiro's arm he pulled him into the building. Tatsuha and Mika were already inside. Once inside Hiro immediately went to have a seat in the courtroom. He wandered the halls in a near frantic attempt to find K.

After circling several times he realized that he was out of luck, he could only hope that wherever they had taken Shu was secure. It probably was since he couldn't find him anywhere. He only managed to slip inside just before they closed the courtroom doors. He didn't fail to notice Seguchi sitting in a back corner of the room with that strange large grin still plastered on his face and his sense of alarm returned. He really wished he could have found K.

The minute Yuki was led into the courtroom he sank low in his seat, for some reason he didn't want the man to see him. As his nemesis walked in, he took time to carefully examine the novelist. He looked the same as always, haughty and arrogant. However, he also didn't fail to notice the man's leg was in a brace and he was walking with crutches. He looked a question at Hiro.

"He was attacked and raped in jail the other night. Mika told us last night. She had seen him at the hospital." Hiro leaned to whisper in his ear.

He only nodded in response; there really was nothing he could say. He wondered if anyone had told Shuichi. Of course he was concerned for Yuki, he knew what past experiences had done to him, but his only real concern was how this was going to affect his and Shu's relationship. There was no way he would leave Yuki now at least not until he knew that the other man was going to be all right.

When the judge started reading that all of the charges except one had been dropped, he was surprised again. His entire world seemed to be crashing down around his ears. Yuki would be going home now. He sat in numb shock listening carefully to every word the judge said, waiting for Shu's appearance to be announced.

The minute the doors opened and Shu stepped inside their eyes locked and he received a very small smile. Staring at Shu he only barely heard the gasps and entirely missed Yuki's reaction, but he assumed the author didn't know that Shu would be here.

His love only spared Yuki a couple of glances, violet eyes had been locked with his nearly throughout the entire speech. Shu's attention did little to give him comfort, his sense of disquiet and wrongness kept multiplying with every second Shu was on the stand.

The statement finally ended with nothing happening and he thought he would feel relief when Shu stepped down from the stand. He was no longer making a target of himself sitting in that wooden box. Instead the minute the other singer rose from his seat he heard an eerie giggle that made his teeth vibrate.

Turning towards the sound, Ryuichi was able to actually see Seguchi rise from his seat.

* * *

Ahhh, I am so bad to end it here.

I would really like to give out, not just cookies, but homemade Toll House fresh out of the oven. I can't believe all of the reviews. Thank you all so much:

**Eve-Phire, Animegirl12182, Catmum56, Classy Raven, Shu-chan Sakuma's Koibito, buff200020002002, Aki Kotasho, Kerrilea, Jen-Tao07, and Bloody Dead Rose**

Please continue to read and review. I love you all.


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I, of course, do not own Gravitation, Murakami Maki has that honor.

AU My take on what might have happened if Shuichi had not managed to get there in time to save Reiji from Yuki. Manga Vol. 9.

I want to apologize to everyone for the kinda late update--It was a bad weekend.

* * *

Chapter 16

"Who does he think he is? Who the hell is that little punkwho thinks he can protect Eiri better than I can?"

Seguchi Tohma's hand almost instinctively began searching the under side of his seat. He knew if he looked hard enough there would be a surprise waiting for him. As soon as he leaned over his hat fell from his lap. When he sat up again, he had his surprise hidden under his hat.

He really wanted to play with his surprise now and let another giggle escape. Now wasn't the right time. His playmate wasn't close enough yet. He didn't want the other man to miss the surprise. He decided they could wait to play, he was a patient man after all.

* * *

Yuki could only stare as Seguchi aimed the gun and he was staring into cold metal. Mika began to scream and the direction of the gun shifted to her head. Seguchi's face seemed to spasm.

He couldn't even make himself move as he heard three shots fire which were immediately followed by two more. To his horror his eyes were glued to the sight of Shuichi falling backwards. The sight of the small body hitting the floor finally galvanized him into movement. Cursing his leg he tried to get around the bench. A loud scream of "NO!" met his ears over the rest of the general chaos in the room.

The scream drew his attention to Sakuma who was vaulting benches to get to Shuichi's side. The aisle was currently full of people pushing and trying to escape the room. Shoving everyone out of his way he finally managed to reached the crumpled form. His leg was screaming with pain when he dropped to the floor. Sakuma was cradling Shu's head on his lap and the tears were falling freely.

With a possessive growl he could scarcely believe coming from his own throat he pulled the small body from the other singer's arms. Even over the noise in the courtroom he was able to hear the groan that came from Shu. He felt his own eyes filling with tears as he looked down to meet Shu's eyes.

"Yuki," his name came out in a pained gasp, "what did you do to your leg?" With those insane words his baka's eyes slid closed. He was howling like a madman as he clutched Shu's body to his chest. He fought as Sakuma tried to pullthe bodyaway from him.

"Yuki-san, please let him go, he can't breathe."

"Breathe! What the hell do you mean breathe? He's dead Sakuma!" The thought 'he died in my arms' kept circling in his head.

"No, Mr. Yuki," another voice drew his eyes from Sakuma's, "you do need to release him." He looked up to see the russet-haired officer who earlier had been acting as an escort. With the man's calm assurance he allowed the body to be pulled away.

"I'm Detective McClean Mr. Yuki everything is going to be all right."

As soon as Shu was lying on the floor, the detective began stripping off his clothes. Sakuma was gently stroking the lifeless face and singing softly. At first he didn't understand what he was seeing, Shuichi had been shot three times at fairly close range, but there was no blood. He allowed the tears to come again as he recognized the bulletproof vest under Shu's clothes.

"He's just had the wind knocked out of him Mr. Yuki. He should come to shortly. We were afraid something like this might happen so we prepared for it. We are going to need to take him to the hospital just in case, but he really should be fine."

Reaching to take hold of a small pale hand he glanced up to see that Sakuma was holding the other and deep blue eyes locked with his gold, "Let go of him Sakuma." The eyes dropped but the singer only shook his head and refused to release the hand.

"Is he all right?" He was distracted from Sakuma's presence by the question and looked up to see the other officer standing over them. He turned back to just at look at Shu's still features; the question was not directed at him.

"He's just knocked out Dee, is there an ambulance coming?"

"It's on the way."

Suddenly remembering the cause of all the problems, Yuki jerked his eyes up, "What about Seguchi?" He was surprised he didn't think to ask sooner.

The dark-haired officer, Dee (?) gave him a grimace, "I needed to use excessive force Mr. Yuki; I had to take him out."

"He…he's dead?" In that one instant he felt a flash of grief which was quickly suppressed as memories once again flooded his mind.

"Yes, Mr. Yuki I am sorry, it was necessary."

* * *

Ryuichi was sick on his stomach by the time he climbed into the back of a police car to follow Shu's ambulance to the hospital. He had easily read the emotions in Yuki's eyes when he was gazing at the fallen form: panic, fear, grief, and hope. But, the emotion that scared him the most was the love.

Never once in the all the time he had known Shuichi had he believed that Yuki could have real feelings for the other singer. He now knew that he had been wrong. There was no way he was going to give up now, love or no love. He had finally gotten what he had been wanting for a long time, he wouldn't lose him now.

As soon as they arrived at the hospital he leapt from the car and ran into the Emergency Room. Shu continued to lay still and quiet on the hospital bed. As soon as he walked over and once again grasped a small hand violet eyes opened and a huge smile covered Shu's face.

"We did it Ryu." The voice was breathy as if it hurt to speak, it probably did.

"No, you did it Shu." Now he couldn't hold back his own smile.

"Yeah, I did, didn't I?" The smile faded and was quickly replaced by a grim look. Only Shu could change moods so fast. "What about Seguchi?"

"He's dead, Detective Laytner was forced to shoot him. I really am sorry I was hoping that wouldn't have to happen and I know you didn't want it either. Tohma and I were friends for many years."

Trying to think of the best way to tell Shu about Yuki, Ryu hopped onto the side of the bed and let his feet dangle.

"There's something else isn't there." The younger singer must have read his nervousness.

Staring at the tips of his swinging toes he considered getting out Kumagorou and letting him tell the tale but he didn't want hide this time. "Yuki," was all he was able to choke out.

"Yuki! He's all right isn't he? Seguchi didn't shoot him too?" The panic in Shu's voice wasn't doing anything to make him feel any better.

"No, he's fine Shu." Ryu was quick to reassure, "But, there are some things you should know."

With a groan his love tried to rise up from the bed. "No, please stay down." With a sigh he let it out in a rush, "You need to know that Yuki does love you, I could see it in his eyes."

Shu was quiet for a while, his face expressionless. He quiet was making him extremely anxious but he needed to continue. "There is more. Friday night Yuki was attacked in the jail, he was beaten and…raped, repeatedly." He had closed his eyes while telling the last part, not really wanting to see the reaction.

His breath caught when he felt his hand being squeezed back tightly.

"Ryu," the voice was soft and full of pain, "thank you for being honest, but it really doesn't matter, not anymore."

He forced his eyes back open to see there was a slight smile lingering onthat sweetface.

"I have already made my choice, I love you. I am in-love with you. It isn't just a matter of forgiving Yuki, it's also a matter of trust. I can't trust him to stay with me. And, you may have been able to see love there, but I need to be told."

The X-Ray technician arrived before anything else could happen, before he could steal the kiss he was planning. Instead what he got was a scowl for sitting on the bed. Blushing slightly he quickly hopped to the floor. He felt happier than he had in a long time and wanted to share with someone. Kumagorou magically appeared from a pocket and he began telling him what the future was going to be like while he waited.

* * *

Yuki boarded the plane with a police escort. Detectives McClean and Laytner actually boarded the plane with him and did not remove his cuffs until he was in his seat. Even after all the events of today the judge did not want a continuance. He was given his sentence in the judge's chambers.

There was no longer a need for him to stay in New York since Shuichi had reappeared and Seguchi was dead so he had chosen the six month ban in Japan. There was no chance for him to ask but he was sure that since Shuichi was out of danger he would also be returning to Japan.

He was forced to remain at the courthouse until the two detectives returned before he was released. They had gone to the hospital with Shu's ambulance in order to get a statement. As soon as they arrived he was remanded into their custody for the temporary deportation.

As soon as they arrived he nearly pounced on McClean, "Is he all right?"

Both of the detectives seemed to be giving him odd looks but it was Laytner who finally spoke, "Mr. Yuki what exactly is your relationship with Mr. Shindou?"

The question stunned him a little, it was a bit personal. The first response that was on the tip of his tongue was 'none of your damn business' but he managed to hold it back. Instead he told the truth, "We live together. He's my…lover." Yuki finished with a sigh.

Once again the two detectives glanced at each other. "He just has some bruised ribs, but otherwise he was unharmed."

Once the cuffs had been released he settled into his seat, not even looking back as the officers left the plane. He had been brought aboard first to avoid any press and to maintain his dignity.It was a fairlylong wait before the other passengers started to board and he had nearly fallen asleep.

There wasn't much hope that he would know anyone on the plane and even if he did they probably wouldn't be in his section. With his eyes slightly cracked open, he pretended to sleep as he secretly watched the other passengers board.

It turned out his assumption was wrong, he knew several of the people taking seats in his section of the plane. The first to enter was Mika, her doctor friend, and the baby. She only gave him one sad smile before taking her seat in the front of his section.

The section was rapidly filling when Nakano, Tatsuha, Sakuma, and K all came strolling in. K was seated in a row ahead of him with Tatsuha and Nakano. Sakuma sat in the window seat in his row. He received only a brief glance before Sakuma pulled his hat over his eyes and settled down into his seat. The only person he hadn't seen yet was Shuichi.

Pretending to sleep didn't work for very long and it was only moments before Tatsuha turned and started firing questions at him. He didn't fell like answering anything right now and waved his brother off.

They were starting to close the doors and still no Shuichi. Atthe very last secondone man came rushing in just before the door was actually closed. Yuki dismissed the punk immediately. He felt keen disappointment that Shu wasn't on the plane, or at least not in this section. As the plane started to taxi he finally accepted that his Baka wasn't here.

The punk had taken the seat between him and Sakuma and as soon as the plane started down the runway he felt a hand grasp his tightly. Putting on his best glare, he turned to give the leather clad idiot a piece of his mind. "How dare you!" He growled attempting to jerk his hand back. When the man only held on tighter he lifted his patented stare only to see a very familiar grin. The man lowered his sunglasses and he was gazing into violet eyes.

"Hello Yuki." Shu spoke quietly.

He couldn't seem to make any words come out of his mouth and knew that he was catching flies.

"It's me Yuki, this is how I look now." Shu's voice was still quiet and grin hadn't left his face.

Instead of speaking, he couldn't get any words out anyways, he wrapped an arm around a leather clad shoulder and pulled Shu close

* * *

. 

He and Shu had agreed they would keep things quiet until got back to Japan. Shuichi had not wanted any scenes on the plane or at the airport.Which is why they had entered separately. It was just bad luck that Yuki had ended up not only on the same plane, but in the same section, same row.

He could see that Shu was really trying to be cool but he could tell the other singer was nervous as hell. The hand on the armrest next to him was shaking badly. Right at first Yuki wasn't paying attention and Ryu took the opportunity to give the hand a small squeeze, nervous eyes met his for an encouraging smile.

He had thought that he would be fine, he could handle this, but the moment Yuki realized who Shu was and pulled him into his arms he nearly lost it. Only by quickly shoving Kumagorou into his mouth was he able to cover the sob. Turning his head to the window and pulling his hat lower he let a few tears flow. He closed his eyes and prayed that sleep would come soon.

A hand running down his arm awake him froma dozehe didn't realize he had fallen into. His eyes were nearly glued shut from his earlier tears. Quickly rubbing the grit away he turned to see a familiar smile. Shu took his face into his hands and kissed him sweetly. He couldn't help himself and started crying again.

"I'm sorry love," Shu whispered, "he's asleep now."

"It hurts Shu. I knew we were going to need to do this, but knowing doesn't make it feel any better."

"Only for a short while, I promise. There are some things that we both need to get settled. Neither one of us expected him to be going home anytime soon."

"Do you have any idea when? I don't know how long I can stand this. Right now I'm ready to break the agreement and tell him myself."

"As soon as we get back to Japan, I promise. I am not going to go home with him. I am going to go to a hotel for a few days at the most."

Ryu was comforted when Shu's head came to rest on his shoulder with a soft sigh. He turned to place a kiss on the dark head only to catch a set of amber eyes glaring daggers at them. He was acutely aware of where Shu was resting and that their hands were visibly clasped together.

"Shu," he quickly released the hand and gave his shoulder a small shake, "Yuki's watching us."

He felt the small body tense slightly and Shu raised his head and blinked sleepy eyes. Yuki reached out a hand and pulledhim back. In the darkened cabin he could barely read the blonde's lips. "Stay away from him!" was the obvious command.

* * *

Instead of allowing himself to be tugged to Yuki's side, Shu sat firmly in the middle of his seat and actually glared back at the author before putting his sunglasses back on and lying his own seat back. It was the only way to prevent any sort of confrontation here on the plane.

* * *

Well, the story is drawing to close please remember to let me know what you think. I would like to thank all of my reviewers:

**catmum56, animegirl12182, Summoner of Suzaku, buff200020002002, xxxLet's Forever Dreamxxx, Aki Kotasho, Ryu, and DeMoN4EvA**


	18. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I, of course, do not own Gravitation, Murakami Maki has that honor.

AU My take on what might have happened if Shuichi had not managed to get there in time to save Reiji from Yuki. Manga Vol. 9.

This is the conclusion to the story, just tying up a couple of loose ends. I really hope everyone has enjoyed it. The fic was actually written over two years ago and the course was set before I ever started posting it. I still have another fic, What Would You Have Done, currently being posted and I plan on starting another older one in a few weeks. I do not have a name for the new fic yet but it is stalker kidnapping fic. It is very graphic and features many time shifts. The new fic is really just a Prologue to much longer work.

* * *

Epilogue

True to his word, Shu took a hotel room his first night back in Japan. Yuki had tried to argue with him but he managed to hold firm. To himself, he felt he grown up some in the past few months and had actually managed to grow a backbone. He had spent the entire night awake, lost in his own thoughts.

He knew that did still love Yuki, he probably always would, but he couldn't count on him. How long would it be before he was thrown out again? How long before Yuki had him doubting himself again and feeling miserable?

There were no guarantees with Ryuichi either, his moods were legendary. But, he thought he could take the boisterous child-like persona better than the cold-hearted bastard routine. After all, he could be very immature himself at times and he and Ryu were so much alike with similar interests andsimilar personalities. The other singer always made him feel good about himself and he did love Ryuichi enough to give it a try.

The next afternoon he found himself knocking on Yuki's door. In a typical maneuver, the author opened the door and gave him a smirk.

"I knew you'd be back."

He didn't know if it was the snugness of the statement or maybe it was the smirk, but something finally gave him the nerve to do what he came to do.

"I have just come to pick up my things Yuki."

The fight that ensued had been horrific with accusations flying from both sides at the start and quickly dissolving into guilt and blame. He couldn't help but to feel guilty. Yuki had gone through a lot for him. But, the situation would never have happened in the first place had it not been for the author's actions.It wasn'tjust breaking up with him for Seguchi, but dropping Reiji off that building had a lot to do with his decision.

He was of course called a lying faithless whore who was only waiting for an excuse to go running to Sakuma. In the end none of it mattered, it really was over and had been for a long time. When he walked out of the apartment for the last time andhe left with nothing. Yuki could burn his stuff for all he cared. It was just things and could be replaced. The things that he needed were no longer there anyways, that part of his life was over.

Instead of running straight to Ryuichi the way Yuki predicted he would do, he spent another night in his hotel alone. Sakuma needed to get some Nittle Grasper business settled. Since Seguchi was gone the band would need to be retired, permanently.

The fate of NG itself was still in question. He had heard a television report that Mika was trying to take over but right now it was an all out war and Ryuichi was a major stockholder.

Two days after he had spoken with Yuki he had called Hiro and Suguru for a meeting. They didn't seem surprised to learn that he would be returning to America with Ryuichi. Suguru was angry, of course, and threw a small fit. Hiro's reaction was the strangest, he only nodded and smiled, he didn't seem upset at all. After Suguru had left he asked if Hiro wouldn't want to come with them back to the States. His friend told him that he would be starting college now and had even arranged for ronin status at Tokyo University so that he could get his entrance exams passed. Before Hiro left he was given a smile and a kiss on the forehead. "There is something else I want to do here Shu."

When Hiro left he felt he had managed to get a few thing accomplished, but the also had the bad feeling that he would never see his friend again. There was only one thing he had left to do and he dreaded this most of all, even more than having to face Yuki. He needed to face his family.

His family didn't disappoint and gave him the reactions he expected. He did not mention Ryuichi in his plans, only that he was moving to Los Angeles to continue his career. His mother was of course hysterical. His father practically ignored him. Maiko predicted disaster and a fast return.

After he left his family's home he checked out of his hotel and made his first trip to Ryuichi's apartment. There he found all out war.

* * *

It seemed to Ryuichi that they had been through this at least a hundred times now but Noriko was refusing to back down. She was determined that Nittle Grasper would continue. If Bad Luck was breaking up then Suguru could take Seguchi's place. She even had suggested adding Nakano.

"You'll be doing it without a singer." He released an exasperated sigh. Right now he felt like grabbing Kuma-chan and thumping the woman in the head repeatedly, it might work, he had tried everything else. K wasn't being any help either, he just grinned and stood there polishing his Magnum.

"I am going back to Los Angeles Nori-chan." He finally disintegrated into yelling. "I'm not saying you can't come. Shu and I are going to need a keyboard player."

"Shu this and Shu that," the woman screamed shrilly, "I don't see him here Ryu, what makes you so certain he's not back with Yuki?"

He couldn't help but bristle at the question. The fact was he didn't know. He had promised to give Shu some time and had stayed away. The truth was, he hadn't seen him since they had been back. It had been the hardest few days in his life.

Luckily, he was saved from answering Noriko's question by K.

"He's not," his agent stuffed the rag into a pocket and put the gun back in its holster; "he's been holed up in a hotel room. He did go to see Yuki but he left shortly afterwards looking very angry."

"That doesn't mean anything with those two." Noriko's stubbornness was really getting on his nerves or maybe the stress was starting to get to him. He found himself grabbing Kuma-chan and running from the room. He only stopped to lock the door before collapsing on the bed.

"Where are you Shu?" He asked the dark room.

Noriko was pounding on his door, still yelling.

* * *

Shuichi could hear shouting through Ryuichi's front door and knew that it was Noriko. He would recognize that high-pitched shriek anywhere. Making sure he was loud enough to be heard over the din, he pounded on the door. He wasn't really surprised when it was opened immediately by K who just gave him a lopsided grin and ushered him in.

"It's about time." K's voice was dry. The American helped him to get his luggage inside before closing the door. He could hear Noriko still screaming and Ryuichi was nowhere in sight. K led him back to where Noriko was still pounding on a door. A hand on her shoulder brought instant silence and she stepped away glaring murder at both of them. K pulled out a key and he entered the dark room to the sound of sobs.

Ryuichi was curled up on the bed, pink bunny clutched to his chest.

"I'm here," was all he said.

* * *

Shuichi and Ryuichi were leaving this morning. They had only remained in Tokyo four days. Shu had explained there was just too much pressure for them to stay, especially since the press had gotten wind of Shuichi's breakup with Yuki. Word had even reached the press that Shu had broken up with Yuki over Ryuichi and that they were now a couple.

Hiro had gone to the airport to see his friend off, Tatsuha had even come to say goodbye. They had managed to move fast enough that the press didn't get word of their leaving so the send-off was a quiet one. K had decided to return to America with them.

He really was going to try for Med School and there was no way he was going to fail his exams this time. He knew he would always fondly remember his brief time of fame. The only thing he was going to miss was Shuichi.

The first thing he had done on returning was break it off with Ayaka. She acted just as relieved as he felt. The feelings just weren't there on either of their parts. Hiro secretly felt that she thought she might be able to get Yuki back, but he didn't think that was going to be possible.

Watching the plane rise into the sky Hiro felt a hand come to rest on his shoulder, "Let's go get something to drink, we could both use it I think." Tatsuha was grinning at him but it was the tall blonde slipping through the doors that caught his attention.

With a small smile he allowed Tatsuha to lead him to a club. A couple of drinks was just what he needed for what he was about to try. Just as Hiro knew he would, Tatsuha disappeared after the first couple of drinks to go party and he was free to do what he wanted.

It was only a short ride to his destination. He wasn't even nervous when he knocked on the door.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Hello Yuki." He said with a smile.

THE END

* * *

I would really like to thank all of my reviewers:

**buff200020002002--Thank you so much for your continued reviews.**

**DeMoN4EvA--I will try to get that to you, I admin two websites and have been really busy with GFX the past couple of weeks.**

**Bloody Dead Rose--Sorry it couldn't be Yuki/Shu in this one. I like to work with unusual pairings, the one I am working on now is a Shu/Tatsuha one.**

**Catmum56--Sorry if some of the words didn't get spaced. I did the final edit in the documents section. They weren't together when I did the final viewing. Must have been some sort of glitchy thing.**

**Aki Kotasho--Thank you again**

**Animegirl12182--I appreciate your continued support.**

**To all others who have reviewed in the past and to all of my current reviewers a heartfelt thank you and I really do love the cookies.**


End file.
